Times to be: Book 3: When the Stars Cry
by Destinies Trek
Summary: Continuation of Book 2: The Deadalus has been recovered, and a new young crew takes her heart, but on their first mission, will they survive long enough to make it home, or is the ship doomed to loose every crew she carries? --RESTRUCTURED--
1. The Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't care if that- Oh... Ahhh, welcome back. Uhh, I'm just having a little trouble with- (Computer's voice) "You've got- got- got-" 'Screech.' Ahh! (Covers Ears) Why you- 'Slap!' Damn AOL! Oh, sorry... I'm still having some troubles... Well, no use whining over it... So let's get on with- (Computer's Voice) "Good bye" I don't own Digimon, or Star Trek. Just the crap that I can make-up in my sick and twisted mind. So, **DON'T SUE ME!** Now, on with the- Oh s(beep)t! Kenta's steering!

**Main Bridge, USS Enterprise, 0813 hrs. (8:13 a.m.)**

"Re-wrought all power to armor!" Shouted Captain Picard, as the dark bridge rumbled from the weapons fire. The bridge rocked again, as a disrupter blast hit the ships outer armor of the ship.

"Armor integrity down to twenty-three percent!" Said lieutenant commander Wrof, as he climbed back over to his partly shattered station.

"Main power is beginning to fail..." Shouted commander Wildman from the Ops station.

"Captain, they're coming back around for another attack!" Came Wrof. The bridge shuttered again as the rapidness the disrupter fire hit them again.

"Helm, prepare to engage the Renamon maneuver..." Said Captain Picard. Both commander Wrof and the ensign at the helm gave him questioning looks.

"Sir, in order to engage that maneuver, we will be forced to expose all of the weapons arrays..." Came commander Data, the first officer of the _Enterprise_.

"Noted commander, helm prepare to-"

"Direct hit! Phasers are off-line!" Shouted Wrof, as a fire began to start where the panel had exploded. Suddenly, a bright blue appeared on the screen. As the light filters came on, the distinct outline of a time glass shape took form.

"_Na- oh- mi_..." Came the disembodied voice out of commander Wildman's digivice. She picked it up, and looked at the screen.

"Leomon?" Said Naomi, as the strange blue symbol appeared again.

_"It is time!"_ Echoed the other voice, as it shouted its message.

"Who are you?" Asked the commander.

_"There's no time! Use the spirit! I'm sending you a program to help..."_ Echoed the other voice, as the white-blue light appeared around Naomi's left hand again. The computer bleeped, as gigaquads of new data began to download into the computer.

_Err, errr... "Download, complete. Activating battlesphere program..."_ Said the computer.

"Captain, a shield is forming around the ship, and it's filling with atmosphere!" Said lieutenant commander Wrof from the tactical station.

_"Na- oh mi... Use the spirit... Now!" _Came the voice from the digivice again. Naomi gave the strange device one more look, before standing up.

"Captain... Beam me out." Said Naomi. Captain Picard opened his mouth in protest, but closed it, just as another blast rumbled throughout the ship.

"Commander Wrof, lock on to commander Wildman, and beam her out of the ship..." Ordered Picard, in his usual French accent. Naomi nodded, just as the transporter caught her, and beamed her out of the ship.

**Main Bridge, UTS Deadalus, 1001 hrs. (10:01 a.m.)**

"Current ETA at Sol: fifteen minutes." Said Takuya from the helm, as he gave his scheduled update to captain Nanoka.

"Good... Rika to engineering, how long until repairs are complete?" Asked Rika. The came to life, almost all of the crackle from before was now gone as the ensign Replyed.

_"Engineering, total repairs will be complete within the hour, but we'll still need a complete retrofit."_ Replyed the ensign. Rika frowned, while it was true that the ship would need a complete overhaul, she just didn't think that it would be possible until either the next shipyard was complete, or there was room at the current one. She looked to the engineering station, where Impmon was sitting, looking at the dysfunctional D-ark that at one time, was his tamers. Rika looked away, as she remembered there faces. They had both been drawn into this hell involuntarily, and she had done nothing to stop it. Everyone had lost someone, something, in that war, but now there was a chance to stop it all... The turbolift doors opened, as Renamon stepped out holding PADD. She walked over to the tactical station. Now that she thought about it, cadet Kanabara was the only person on board who hadn't suffered, not as they did.

"Captain... Rika!" Shouted Renamon. Rika turned towards her. She had a worried look on her face. She still held the PADD that she had walked in with. Rika could see a few words written on it, but nothing particularly jumped out at her.

"Captain, I think you should see this..." Said the lieutenant, as she handed Rika the PADD. She looked at the heading, and nearly jumped, as she read the words _'Section 31 Starship report'_. Renamon looked at her worriedly.

"Where did you find this?" Asked Rika, fearing the answer.

"In the memory core back-up. It was hidden in a ghost directory." Replyed Renamon. She looked back to the file again, just to make shore that she had seen it. She looked at the data mining log, and saw the last stardate logged: Stardate 63598.2. She scrolled down farther, and saw that some of the data had obviously, been fragmented. Which made sense, after all, why would it stop recording after being on for three years after the journey back in time? She looked at the date when it had begun recording again: Stardate 798563114498553636954.1... This morning. Exactly sixty-one hundred years after the battle. She thought it was strange the way it had counted every star-hour. The bridge jolted, as the deck-planting felt as if it was stretching further.

"Helm, statues!" Said Rika, as she stood from the command chair.

"I don't know... We just started to speed-up... I'm trying to condensate..." Replyed Takuya. The memory of when he had piloted that rocket from the blue moon of the Digital World pooped into his head. He tried to pushed it to the back of his mind. The comm beeped.

"Bridge..." Said Rika, as she tapped her commbadge.

_"Engineering, sorry about the turbulence... We just finished repairs on the port nacelle. Lowering power output, now."_ Said the ensign. Rika crossed her arms in annoyance, the ship didn't slow down.

_Ber beerp._ "Speed increasing to warp four...Warp four point six, warp five!" Came Takuya from the helm.

"Aeh, whatta' doin' down err, huh?" Da' thing's not supposed ta go dat fast!" Shouted Impmon. Another jolt rocked the ship, and Rika felt the deck-plating squeeze back, as their speed slowed.

"Captain, the port nacelle is off-line. Speed holding at warp three point four. New ETA, one minute, fifty seconds." Came Takuya from the helm, as he gave another update. Rika plopped back down into the command chair.

"Hold speed cadet." Replyed Rika. She began to feel a pain behind her left eye, which felt like someone was attempting to drill a hole there. She began to think about how she was going to explain all of _this_ to her first officer, and everyone else for that matter...

**Main Sickbay, USS Prometheous, 1008 hrs. (10:08 a.m.)**

"Commander, how long until main power's back online?" Asked Captain Fink over the ships comm. Static crackled, as the chief engineer replied.

_"We'll be back up to full main power in about nineteen minutes..."_ Replyed lieutenant commander Barkley over the comm. Fink shifted restlessly on the edge of his bio-bed.

"Acknowledged... Bridge out." Said Fink, as he closed the channel. He always hated having to make repairs. Not because of the layover, but because he can only watch as others make the repairs to his ship. He looked over to the other side of sickbay, where the doctor was still helping other patients. He looked at the PADD again, where the ship, and fleet damage report was laid out for him... Luckily, they're were only light casualties, and no planetary, or stationary casualties. He thought about asking the doctor if he could go yet, after all, he was fine now...

"Alright, get out; you're taking up valuable bed space..." Came the synthetic voice of the doctor. Fink turned to confirm that his ears weren't deceiving him. He looked up at the simulated face of an E.M.H. Mark two.

"You can go now captain..." Repeated the doctor. Fink arched an eyebrow.

"Really? I thought you-"

"...Your cranial scan came back negative... You have absolutely no neural tissue damage, your free to leave the dungeon..." Said the doctor, answering the captain's question before he could even finish.

"Alriiiiigggghhht..." Said the captain, as he slid off the bed. The doctor put his hand on Fink's shoulder.

"I want you to be back in here tomorrow for a check-up. Is that clear?" Asked the doctor. Fink snickered.

"Well, if I don't, you'll harass me until I do? Won't you?" Asked Fink. The doctor couldn't help but laugh too.

"So we understand..." Replyed the doctor. The captain just grinned, as he started walking towards the doors, when the red alert klaxons began to sound. The grin that had been on his face disappeared, as he reached for his comm-badge.

"Fink to bridge... Commander, what's going on now?" Asked the captain. He really wasn't in the mood right now to be in another firefight.

_"Captain, we've detected another vessel incoming... Working to identify."_ Replyed the commander.

"Alright, I'm on my way to the bridge. Fink out." Said Gene, as he trotted trough the doors, and started heading for the nearest turbolift.

**Main Bridge, USS Prometheous, 1013 hrs. (10:13 a.m.)**

"Lieutenant, can you identify the ship yet?" Asked commander Wriggly from the command chair. She has monitoring the sensor data from the chair's arm consol.

"Negative, it's still too far out to get an accurate reading with the short-range sensors." Replyed lieutenant Renamon from the tactical station alcove. The turbolift doors opened, as captain Fink walked onto his bridge. Even though his uniform was torn in several places, he still looked as though he could enter in a dogfight... And win.

"Commander, statues report." Said Fink, as he stepped over towards his command chair. Wriggly stood up, as she began to speak.

"We still haven't been able to identify the ship, but we have picked up an ion-drive signature..." Explained Denise. Fink frowned as he sat in the chair.

"So, that can only mean one, of two species..." Began the captain.

"Either Romulins... Or Suliban." Said Wriggly, finishing the captain's sentence.

"How long 'till repairs are complete?" Asked Fink.

"Engineering reports that we'll be ready in about twenty-one minutes..." Replied lieutenant commander Fullidger, from the ops station.

"Yo! The _Phoenix_ says they're ready and rearin' ta' go!" Came lieutenant Terriermon from his comm-station at the right of the bridge.

"Can they identify the ship?" Asked the commander from her station on the upper level of the bridge.

"Nah, they say they're sensors were almost completely destroyed... They'll be on in 'bout a minute..." Replyed the lieutenant.

"Alright, arm all weapons and-"

"Captain, they've dropped out of warp..."Said Renamon, as she pointed at the screen, where a small, almost star-like dot, was moving closer to them.

"Captain, they're moving into short-rage sensors... It's a Federation signature!" Said Renamon, with surprise filling her voice. Everyone on the bridge turned to her, mouths hanging open.

"Mr. Fullidger, analysis!" Ordered the captain. His second officer's hands flew over the ops consol.

"Analyzing... It's an Akira-class starship, starfleet registry, NCC - 87893... _USS Deadalus_!" Replyed the second officer. Fink looked at image on the screen, as it grew bigger.

"Yo, they're sendin' a message!" Shouted Terriermon from his station.

"On screen!" Said Fink. The screen blinked on, and the darker bridge of an Akira-class vessel appeared, with Rika sitting in its command chair. Cadet Kanabara was at the helm; the other lieutenant Renamon at the ships tactical station, and Impmon at the ships engineering consol. All in all, the bridge layout wasn't all the different from that of a Sovereign-class starship.

_"Heh... So this is what I get for bringing back a little present, goggle head?"_ Asked Rika. Gene looked at her in surprise.

"Captain... What happened to your yacht?" Asked Fink. Rika smiled maliciously.

_"It got scratched... So I picked this little beauty out of an asteroid field... Don't worry captain, you'll get my full report later... _Deadalus_ out."_ Replyed the Rika, as the screen blinked off. Fink looked back in surprise. His first officer shared his confusion.

"What the hell..." Muttered Wriggly, as she began to rub the Borg implant in the side of her head.

"I think my headache just came back..." Said Gene, as he felt his sinuses swell.

"This is going to be a very interesting meeting..." Said Fink, after a long moment of silence.

**Main Briefing Room, Hypnos Tower, 1152 hrs. (11:52 a.m.)**

"...and that's what happened..." Said Rika, as she finished her story. Yamaki looked at her in confusion. The same with captain Beck.

"So, why did lieutenant Mushroomon let you have the _Deadalus_ again?" Asked Mr. Marcoonou. As he crossed his arms. Rika closed her eyes, as she collected herself.

"He gave it to us for multiple reasons... A: we can make better use of it, where as, the only thing that he could do would be to use it as a bargaining tool. And B: The risk that it might fall into the hands of that world's most dangerous religious group." Replyed Rika. Captain Beck crossed his arm, and nodded. After all, he did spend some time with the Grigari before they had shown their true intentions. Yamaki smiled... Something that was _very_ rare for him to do.

"Well, both way, the Deadalus is here now, and she's going to need a captain, and crew..." Said Yamaki. Rika smiled.

"I already have a captain in mind... Cadet Kanabara." Said Rika. Marcoonou's jaw dropped.

"What? Why him? He's only-"

"What? A child? A normal, inexperienced, unpartnered child? For your information, I've seen him do something in the ultimate stage, that me _and_ Renamon couldn't do in the mega stage!" Said Rika, as she stood up from her chair. Marcoonou's face turned a deep red in annoyance.

"Why you!" Replyed Marcoonou, as he mimicked Rika, in standing. They glared at each other for a long moment... That is, before captain Fink broke the silence.

"Enough! Captain Nanoka, sit down! Mr. Marcoonou, quit acting like a child!" Shouted Fink. Surprised, Rika slowly sat back down into her chair. Meanwhile, Marcoonou shifted his glare towards Gene, who was now pointing a soul-piercing glare at the politician. After a moment, Mr. Marcoonou huffed, as he turned, and walked out of the door, which slammed behind him. Fink turned back towards the table, the anger-filled glare fading from his face.

"Alright, we'll give cadet Kanabara the _Deadalus_... Unless, you disagree on this, Mr. Yamaki." Came Beck, as he broke the silence for Captain Fink. Yamaki looked down towards the table, as he rubbed his chin with his index finger.

"Why do you need my vote? If the three of you agree, then you have your answer." Replyed Mr. Yamaki. Gene, Rika and Dennis looked at each other. Then back towards Yamaki.

"Since Rika mentioned the idea, she's not eligible to agree with, or oppose the idea. Which leaves the four of us... And since we know were Mr. Marcoonou stands, it's up to you." Replyed Fink. Yamaki smiled as he heard the answer.

"Yes. Give him the ship." Replyed Yamaki. Rika smiled. They had there vote, now all that was left to see, was if Takuya would take it.

**F O U R D A Y S L A T E R**

**Some Corridor, UST Deadalus, 1925 hrs. (7:25 p.m.)**

Commander Takato Matsuki walked down one of the silver corridor of the Timeship _Deadalus_, his hands in the pockets of his uniform, and his head held low... The corridor itself wasn't as empty as he would have liked... With repair crews replacing some of the bad power relays, and spare cubes of raw material in there slots, as well as cleaning and replacing the scorched wall panels, and lights. The shipyards nanites were helping in the refit, by replacing, and repairing some of the ancient nanites. Finally, Takato reached an area where there wasn't a single other soul in sight.

"Hey Takato, wait up!" Came Kenta from behind him. Takato turned, as he watched his old friend run towards him.

"Takato, what are you doing here?" Asked Kenta, as he panted heavily. He was wearing a starfleet uniform, with a single pip on his collar.

"Nothing... Just, remembering..." Replyed Takato. Kenta frowned.

"Your still thinking about them, aren't you?" Asked Kenta. Takato stood there for a minute silent.

"Them, and some other things..." Replyed Takato. While it was true he had thought about them, he was also thinking about that dream...

_'There's a weapon that can defeat Grigari, and the one who's controlling them.'_ Echoed captain Sisco's voice, as Takato remembered his experience.

"Well, what? What else could you be thinking about?" Asked Kenta. Takato stood there, speechless.

"C'mon, we've been friends for how long? You can trust me..." Prodded Kenta. Takato continued to stand there with a blank look on his face. Kenta grabbed his arm, and instantly, he woke-up... Flinging his arm up, knocking Kenta down.

"OW! Hey, what's gotten into you, huh?" Asked Kenta.

"Sorry... I just, I had another dream... The night of the incident..." Said Takato, as he held out a hand to help his old friend up off the deck.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Kenta, as he regained his footing, and dusted himself off.

"Because, I don't really understand some of it..." Replyed Takato. Kenta looked Takato in confutation.

"Dude, your dreams never make sense at first! In fact, they don't make sense 'till we're in the middle of some battle!" Said Kenta. Takato closed his eyes, as he remembered every single dream he had like that. The first one, with Rika, and Renamon, and their battle. The second, the other _Prometheous_, and now, this. Kenta was right, they all were incredibly vague... But that wasn't the point. They gave all him a message... A message to pursue his wildest dreams, and further... Now, they were getting even wilder...

"I know. But this one was... Different. This time, I actually knew what was going on. In fact... He even gave me everything, except..." Explained Takato. Kenta's expression changed, from confusion, to shock. Pure, shock.

"Who? Who explained everything?" Asked Kenta, honestly wanting to know, who the hell spoke to him in a dream. Takato opened his eyes, and looked up.

"Captain Sisco... Of the Federation Starship _Defiant_... And, his mother." Replyed Takato. Kenta jumped back at the very mention of the captain's name.

"What? How's that even possible?" Asked Kenta.

"How's what possible?" Asked Rika, as she walked up two the duo, with Renamon standing right beside her holding a tricorder in her left hand.

"Huuh... This is going to be a long evening..." Said Takato, as started explaining his story over again.

**Turbolift Three, UTS Deadalus, 1942hrs. (7:42 p.m.)**

"Hey, don't worry Zoe, I know what to do." Said Captain Takuya Kanabara... The new commanding officer of the Timeship _Deadalus_, as he talked with his friend, and head field tactician, Zoe. It surprised not only him, but everyone, when she had taken-up the course training. Everyone thought that she would become a medic.

"I'm serious Takuya, you can't just goof-off here, you really need to focus!" Replyed Zoe. She wasn't being a nag, like Takuya was thinking, she just didn't want to see him make an ass of himself in front of his entire crew, on his first ship. The turbolift doors opened to the busy, bridge the _Deadalus_. The lighting had been restored to full power, so they were now able to light up every square centimeter of the bridge. They both stepped off of the turbolift. Commander Ryo Akyama was working with some of the crew, as they finished some of the final repairs to the ship.

"Captain on deck!" Shouted one of the ensigns, as she stood up from her station. The entire bridge stopped and did the same, as was standard procedure. Takuya stood there of a second, as he looked at his crew. Some of them were from the _Prometheous, _others from the _Stargazer _or _Phoenix_, but most of them were from the planet below. They were the first to graduate from the new starfleet academy. Most were older military officers. The Starfleet rank they now had, being the equivalent to their old ranks.

"At ease..." Said Takuya. Everyone went back to what they were doing. Except Ryo, who had begun to walk towards them.

"Commander Akyama, what are you doin' here? Asked Takuya. Ryo smiled.

"Your new chief engineer needed some help installing the new core..." Replyed the commander. Takuya wasn't buying it.

"Ah huh... And?" Asked Takuya. The grin on Ryo's face grew wider.

"Hey, would pass-up an opportunity to set foot on a ship that was able to withstand so much punishment?" Replyed Ryo. Takuya laughed.

"Okay, I get it... Speaking of which, were's _my_ first officer?" Asked Takuya, as he looked around the bridge.

"He's still planet-side, saying his last good-byes." Replyed Ryo. A sober look appeared on his face. He'd read the report on what had happened. The commander's family had been killed in a rebel attack.

"How is he?" Asked lieutenant J.G. (Junior Grade) Zoe. The grin on the commander's face disappeared.

"Mourning... But he's recovering fast." Replyed Ryo. They all looked down to deck plating in silence. The only thing they could hear, was the beeping of consoles, the low-level chattering of the crew, and the occasional parting doors.

**Cafeteria, Hypnos Tower, 1954 hrs (7:54 p.m.)**

Lieutenant Impmon sat at one of the tables at the far end of the room, sipping a hot cup of _Raqtegino_, (Rak-ta-gee-no) and reading the contents of a PADD. It was the maintenance, and repair report from the time he was gone. It was nothing interesting, excepted that lieutenant commander Koichi was the one who wrote it. There were mistakes everywhere he looked. Not spelling, or grammar mistakes, but the kind that completely annoy you... Misleading, run-out's, over and under explanations, and even one sentence that looks like it had just dropped out of warp in the middle of a paragraph! How was he even able to get a commition?

"Lieutenant..." Came a high, and rough voice. Impmon looked up, and saw... Himself. The other lieutenant Impmon from the _Prometheous._ His older uniform blending perfectly with the color of his fur. Nothing like his. _His_ Starfleet had upgraded to the newer, less bland uniforms. Not too different from the ones of the late 23rd century.

"Yeah, whatta' ya' want?" Asked the lieutenant, as he took another sip of _Raqtegino_.

"I wanted ta' talk to yous... I was redin' your record, and-"

"...And what? What's so important?" Asked Impmon.

"There's an eight and a half month gap. What happened there?" Asked the lieutenant. Impmon didn't reply.

"Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll just go to captain Nanoka about it..." Said the lieutenant, as he turned around. Impmon spit his coffee clear across the room.

"Hey, yous can't do that!" Shouted Impmon to his counterpart. The lieutenant stopped.

"Why? What's so important that you can't tell anyone... Not even yourself?" Asked the lieutenant. Impmon closed his eyes.

"Lieutenant... How's your Ai and Mako?" Asked Impmon. His duplicate jumped back in shock.

"Why?" Asked the lieutenant.

"Just answer the question!" Retorted Impmon.

"There fine... There on Earth... My Earth, living with-"

"With mister and misses Roganko, right?" Asked Impmon.

"Yeah... Why"

"Good, at least yous know there safe..." Replyed Impmon. A moment of silence hung in the between them.

"Dey were on _your_ Earth when the Grigari attacked, weren't they?" Asked the lieutenant. Impmon didn't answer right away.

"No... We were on starbase 01, helpin' with the final evacuation..." Began Impmon, as remembered that horrid day, with increasable detail...

Flashback

"Come on, everyone move... A few more can fit into ze shuttle..." Said mister Roganko, as he hurried people onto the shuttle, with his heavy Russian accent. Meanwhile, Impmon stood by misses Roganko, and they too helped keep the line moving. Ai, and Mako just stood off to the side and watched.

_"Okay, the ships full!"_ Called the pilot over the comm.

"Can you fit in eight more?" Asked mister Roganko as he hit the comm button.

_"Sorry, you'll have to find another ship."_ Replyed the pilot. Within seconds, the bay door folded up, as the shuttle launched. Mister Roganko looked at his wife, then the children, and then the four other people who were left behind.

"Follow me!" Said misses Roganko, as she turned and started heading for the escape pods. Everyone followed. After a few seconds of following, the station began to shake. Within seconds, the shaking didn't stop.

"Hurry!" Shouted mister Roganko, as he started to run. He himself was a retired starfleet officer who had served aboard the starbase before, so finding the way was easy.

"Aaaarrrrggghhhh!" Shouted someone in the back of the group. A young woman. She collapsed. A large hole in her back boiled, as Grigari nanites ate away at her body. Behind her, stood a long Grigari worrier. Dressed in full body armored. The blood red metal gleamed in the light. The green scales of his hands gripping the weapon, looked as if they were going to snap it like a twig. He holstered his weapon, and fired again. The group ran. One by one, they all collapsed, screaming in pain... And more than a few times, Impmon urged the old couple to let him fight. They continued to run. Turning corner after corner, until they finally hit a dead end. They stopped, and so did the Grigari.

"Hauh hauh hauh Haahhh..." Laughed the worrier, as he holstered his weapon. The station shook again, as a hull breach opened up right behind the Grigari, sucking him out.

"HELP ME!" Shouted misses Roganko, as she grabbed onto a piece of jagged metal. Everyone was forced to hold onto something.

"IMPMON!" Screamed Mako, holding onto misses Roganko's free arm.

"MAKO!" Shouted Impmon, mister Roganko, and Ai, as they reached out to grab them. Misses Roganko's grip finally gave way, and they both went flying out into the dark abyss. Impmon wanted to scream for them, but he couldn't find his own breath the emergency force field activated, sealing the breach. Chunks of scrap and debris hit the field, as the suction ended. The trio fell back to the deck, and stared out to gapping hole in shock.

"W- We have to keep going..." Stammered mister Roganko, as he got up. Ai started to cry. Mister Roganko picked her up, as they started heading for the escape pods.

"There dey are!" Shouted Impmon, pointing at the few open hatchways. They were almost there, when the screeching of a Grigari rightful rang-out. Mister Roganko collapsed... Almost on top of Impmon. Throwing the two towrds the escape pod hatch... Impmon flew through the hatch, but Ai... The hatch closed. Impmon got up, and looked out the view port. Ai was doing the same thing. The Grigari solder was holstering his weapon behind her. He was about to fire, when a phaser blast vaporized him. Mister Roganko's hand collapsed, and the old style phaser, dropped.

"Hey, open up! Open! Open!" Shouted Impmon, as he banged on the glass. The station shook again, sparks flew out from between the wall panels. Sparks flew from the pods control panel, and it lunched. Impmon looked out the view port again, to see Ai, staring back. She mouthed his name, just as the station began to explode. His pupils shrunk.

"Noooo!" Shouted Impmon, as a tear ran down the side of his face... And so, he began to sob.

End Flashback

A moment of silence engulfed them, as lieutenant Impmon let everything sink in.

"I floated there for a while... It seemed like only a few minutes... But when dey found me, almost four days had gone by..." Explained the junior grade lieutenant, as he blinked back a tear. His duplicate just lowered his head.

"It shoulda' been me..." Muttered Impmon.

"Ehy, don't say dat..." Replyed the lieutenant. Impmon looked at him, there was a certain fire in his eyes.

"And why da' hell not? It should had me! If only I had been watchin' out for dem! If only I had heard dat solder-"

"Shut-up!" Shouted the duplicate. Impmon just looked at him in shock... As well as everyone else in the room.

"You might notta' been able to save dem then, but dat's why your here... To ensure dat it won't stay like dat! To make shore dat's not how history 'ill stay!" Shouted the duplicate. Impmon just stared at him in shock. A moment of silence hung in the air between them.

"Ya' know, your right... But dat still doesn't mean I can't regret it!" Said Impmon, as he turned, and started heading for the door. _'I can never forget!'_ Thought Impmon, as the door closed behind him.

**Main Engineering, UTS Phoenix, 2000 hrs. (8:00 p.m.)**

"How much longer?" Asked lieutenant commander Henry Wong, the chief engineer of the _Phoenix_, as he worked with the _Deadalus's_ back-up memory core, trying to extract the hidden section 31 files. The rest of the core had already been transferred into the _Deadalus's_ new memory core, not to mention, the rest of the fleet.

"I'm almost done... The computer's reintegrating the files now." Replyed one of the other engineers. Henry sighed. He hated having to deal section 31 when they actually excited. Now, thousands of years later, they're still finding there crap all over the place!

"Done!" Came the ensign, as she stepped away from her consol to let Henry see the screen. He scrolled threw the data. Most of it was highly degraded, and of bad quality, but never the less, readable.

"What!" Said Henry, as he looked threw the system update logs, and found that the system had been transmitting log after their log journey!

"Sir, what is it?" Asked the ensign, as she lowered her head down to read the screen. Her eyes widened, at she saw. A small world rotated slowly on the screen. Most of it was covered by clouds, but underneath flowed several bright blue oceans. Only one large land mass was visible, but never the less, flowed a light green, with very little yellow spots. Around that world, floated several Starfleet shipyards, and starbases. Along with several dozen ships, all of Starfleet design.

"Is- Is this it?" Asked the ensign, as she allowed her tail fall to the ground. Henry checked the files registration.

"It is... Check the star charts, see if these coordinates are right!" Stammered Henry, as he pointed the young reptilianoid woman towards the main sensor control interface. She looked back.

"Confirmed..." She said comely. Henry looked back at the image. He reached for his commbadge, just as the scenery changed. Several Grigari warships -the remainder of there fleet- swooped in, and started firing. It was then, that the screen went blank. Stunned, Henry tapped his commbadge.

"Wong to bridge... Captain Nanoka, there's something down here you need to see..." Said Henry, as both he, and the ensign continued to stare at the screen.

**Unknown Building, West Shinjuku, 2149 hrs. (9:49 p.m.)**

"They've almost completed there first ship, and repairs are almost done on that other ship... The _Deadalus_." Said Donshie, as he gave Chaosalphamon his hourly report. Chaosalphamon growled.

"Sir, what's wrong?" Asked Donshie from the other end of the table. Chaosalphamon continued to look out the one-way window.

"They're progressing faster than expected. Why?" Asked the over sized Digimon, as he turned from the view.

"They've beefed-up there security efforts, far more than we expected." Answered Mr. Donshie. Chaosalphamon squinted his eyes.

"That shouldn't matter! Even _if_ they were to discover our security devices, they would still detonate! Why haven't our agents-"

"Sir, they're using the aliens sensing technology, they know about our weapons long before we can even get them through the door." Answered Mr. Donshie. For a long moment, they stood there, neither ready to budge.

"What would you require to help conceal the weapons better?" Asked Chaosalphamon.

"Some kind of... invisibility device." Said Donshie.

"Very well, I will give you the plans for a limited-rang cloaking device." Answered the Digimon, after a long moment of deliberation. Mr. Donshie sighed with relief, as he walked out of the room. Chaosalphamon turned back to the window, quite pleased with himself.

_'Foolish human's... Your no better than your Grigari counter parts. Soon, you will join them...'_ Thought Chaosalphamon, as he looked out the window, and watched, the only stars in the sky, as they drifted softly past.

**Crew Quarters, UTS Deadalus, 2157 hrs. (9:57 p.m.)**

"Keep off, keep off!" Said Bokumon, as he pulled his book away from Neemon.

"But why can't I look?" Asked Neemon, as he pulled back.

"Because it's mine!" Replyed Bokumon, as he pulled the tome back his way. The door chime beeped, and Bokumon let go, just as Neemon, pulled again, throwing him back. Bokumon hurried over to the door, picking up his book along the way.

"Ohhh, come on in!" Said Bokumon, as he put his book back in his belt. The door opened, and Captain Takuya Kanabara walked in.

"Hey Bokumon, how are you two settlin' in?" Asked Takuya, as the door closed behind him.

"Takuya!" Shouted Neemon, as he got up off the ground.

"Ohhh, this room is great! I had no idea that you humans lived in such luxury!" Replyed Bokumon.

"Great. Hey, are you two alright? I heard 'bout what happened with Marcoonou." Said Takuya. Bokumon looked down.

"We're fine... The onl-"

"He yelled at us for four hours!" Came Neemon, as he snuck up behind Bokumon.

"Ohhh! Don't do that!" Shouted Bokumon, after he was done recoiling. Takuya snickered.

_'Just like old times...'_ Thought Takuya, as he watched the two bicker.

Er, err, eep. Sounded the door.

"Enter..." Said Bokumon, as he continued to shout at Neemon. Takuya turned to see Koji and Tommy stepping in.

"Hey guys!" Said Tommy. He was the only one of them who hadn't received a Starfleet commition. Koji however, had become a tactician, and was currently the chief security officer.

"What's going on?" Asked Koji. As he pulled his hand out of his pocket, and cracked a slight grin.

"Just reminiscing... What are you two doing here?" Asked Takuya. Just as Koji had opened his mouth to answer, the now familiar chirping of his commbadge popped in.

"Go ahead." Said Takuya, as he tapped his badge.

_"Bridge to captain Kanabara, there's a priority one transmission for you from captain Nanoka... Should I wrought it to your quarters?"_ Asked the ensign on the bridge.

"Is it encoded?" Asked Takuya.

_"No sir, but regulations clearly state-"_

"Then wrought it down here." Said Takuya, cutting the ensign off in mid sentence. He was familiar with the protocol that the ensign was referring to. It was one of the most annoying if you asked him... The only reason it was there, was for the sake of privacy. There was a long pause as the young officer gave his reply.

_"...Understood sir. Roughing to your current location."_ Replyed the ensign, as he signed off. Takuya stepped over to the desktop, just as captain Nanoka's image blinked onto the screen.

"Captain, whatta' need?" Asked Takuya. Rika snickered.

_"You sound just like Impmon..."_ Replyed Rika.

"Common, ya' didn't just call here to bash me, did ya'?" Asked Takuya.

_"No... As a matter of fact, I'm calling to give you your first assignment..."_ Replyed Rika. Takuya looked at her in puzzlement.

"What? Our repairs aren't even complete yet!" Came Koji from the back of the room, out of the screens viewing rang.

_"Who's that?"_ Asked Rika, as she started looking around the screen. Koji stepped into view.

_"What? Lieutenant Minamoto? What are you doing here?"_ Asked Rika, as she looked at the other officer.

"Actually, they were visiting us..." Said Bokumon, as he stepped into view. Rika sighed.

_Sigh. "Anyways, I'm calling to give you your orders... As soon as the retrofits complete, your to proceed to the Chintazen_(Shin-tahh-sen)_ system."_ Said Rika. Takuya just stared at her in disbelief.

"What?" Said both Takuya, and Koji at the same time.

"Captain, why?" Asked Koji.

"Yeah, this ship has been out of service for millennia's. This ship needs a shake-down, not a mystery mission!" Said Takuya in protest. Rika just held up a hand.

_"I realize that... But neither the _Prometheous_, or the _Stargazer_ can go, and my ship is needed to protect the system until the _Majestic_ is fully operational."_ Replyed Rika. Takuya frowned.

_"How long until the retrofits complete?"_ Asked Rika.

"We'll be done with the repairs by fourteen-hundred hours tomorrow. But we're still gonna' need a new warp-core." Replyed Takuya.

_"Don't worry, we're almost done with your new core. I'll have it sent as soon as repairs are complete. Nanoka, out."_ Said Rika, as she signed off, leaving only the Starfleet emblem, along with the ship's name and regrets behind. Takuya sat back in the chair, just as his commbadge began to chirp again.

"It's gonna' be a long night..." Said Takuya, as he tapped his badge.

**Main Bridge, USS Stargazer, 1351 hrs. (1:51 p.m.)**

"Lieutenant, I thought I asked for that statues report!" Said captain Beck, as he walked over to his head of security, Lieutenant Alexander Roganko.

"Yes sir, I've almost got it!" Replyed the lieutenant, as he tried to call-up the statues report. The computer kept redirecting him to a different submenu.

"Almost? What's wrong with the computer?" Asked Beck, as he looked over Alexander's shoulder.

"There's a problem with the computer... Every time I try to connect to a certain file, it shoots me across the system!" Replyed the lieutenant.

"Got it! Transferring..." Said Alexander, as finally, he was able to access the file, and transfer it to the waiting PADD. Beck pulled the device out of his hands, just as the comm opened.

_Boo boop. "Engineering to Bridge, the central computer cores reporting some minor system errors. Be advised that _some_ difficulties might-"_

"Yeah, you know, you could have told us earlier!" Said Alexander, cutting his brother off in mid sentence.

_"Couldn't be helped... For some reason, every time I tried to access the comm network, I was redirected to the statues menu."_ Replyed Adrian. Alex's eye's dilated, as realized what had happened.

_"Anyway, I wouldn't trust anything that comes from the core at the moment..."_ Said the lieutenant. Both Alex, and Beck looked down at the PADD.

_"Engineering, out."_ Said Adrian, as he signed off. The let out a sigh, as he turned, and walked to his chair. He hit the button that he knew would open his log.

"Captain's log, stardate-"

_"Captain? What are you doing?"_ Came a voice out of his command chair.

"Who's this?" Asked Beck.

_"Lieutenant Borcha."_ Replyed the voice on the other end of the channel.

"Ahh, sorry lieutenant, computer trouble." Replyed Beck, as he closed the channel. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Commander Monodramon, you have bridge." Said Beck, as he got up, and started heading for his ready-room, just as the red-alert sirens went off.

"Now what?" Asked Beck, as he turned and looked back at Alexander. He looked at the screen, and nearly had a heart attack.

"Unsure captain... I cannot access the sensors, or any other system." Replyed ensign B4 from his ops station.

"What is that symbol?" Asked Alexander, as he kept trying to access the computer. He slammed his consol in annoyance.

"Stop! Don't touch anything!" Shouted Beck, as he ran to one of the science stations at the back of the bridge.

"Captain, what is that?" Asked Monodramon from the first officer's station.

"I believe it is the symbol of omega... The last letter of the Greek alphabet." Replyed B4, as Beck tapped in a few codes. The sirens silenced, and the symbol disappeared from the screen.

"Lieutenant, I want you to open a direct, secure channel to the _Prometheous_. I'll be in my ready-room..." Said Beck, as he rushed into his office, not leaving any time for his crew to object. The doors closed behind him.

"Computer, lock this door, and seal this room with a level ten containment field until further notice. Do not allow any entry without my authorization." Said Beck.

_Boo, boop._ "Acknowledged. Sealing room." Replyed the computer, as he herd the door lock behind him, and the forcefield rise.

"Now, open a direct, secure channel to captain Fink... Encryption protocol: Omega one. Label the transmission as _priority one_." Ordered Beck.

_Boo. Bee daa, ooh, ooh, ooh. Ahhhhh. _"Acknowledged. Channel, open." Replyed the computer, as it opened the channel. Captain Fink papered on the desktop screen.

_"Dennis, have you seen the sensor data."_ Asked Fink.

"Is this channel secure?" Asked Beck.

_"Queen to queens level three."_ Replyed Fink. Beck knew this code well. It's the kind of code that is used _only_ in this kind of situation.

"King to queens level four." Replyed Beck with the countering move. He always hated chess... Especially 3-D chess. This is why he always played it.

_"Then your not sure of your ship?"_ Asked Fink. Beck looked down.

"No, not right now. Not while we're still installing the _Phoenix_ technology." Replyed Beck.

_"Well, your wrong... Those sensors are working. It is..."_ Said Fink.

"That particle." Finished Beck in a grim tone, as he thought of the only thing that not only struck fear into his heart, but every other civilization in the galaxy... The Omega Particle.

**Main Bridge, UTS Phoenix, 1359 hrs. (1:59 p.m.)**

"Why are there weapons powered?" Asked Rika, as she exited her ready-room.

"I don't know..." Replyed Renamon, as she stopped in front of her command chair.

_Boo, boop. "Engineering to bridge, what's going on up there?"_ Asked Henry from his post.

"Both the _Prometheous,_ and _Stargazer_ have powered up weapons, and shields, and have maneuvered into an offensive position." Replyed commander Akyama, as he moved back to his station. Rika stared at the screen for a moment...

"Commander, what were you doing when they did this?" Asked Rika.

"Nothing, I was-"

"Not you Ryo. Henry..." Said Rika, as she cut off her first officer in mid sentence.

_"We just finished activating the Omega Core."_ Replyed Henry. Rika sat for a moment, and thought. Then, her pupils dilated, as she realized what had gone wrong.

"Renamon, scan both ships for any kind of boronite, or gravimetric signatures." Ordered Rika. Renamon looked to her quizzically.

"Scanning..." Replyed Renamon, after a moment's hesitation. The scan completed. She looked down at her consol in shock.

"Captain... There isn't any kind of signature on board either ship!" Replyed Renamon. Everyone on the bridge looked towards her, then shifted their gazes to Rika.

"Yo, captain, they're hailin'!" Came Terriermon. Rika looked back at towards the front of the bridge.

"On screen." Said Rika. The screen blinked on, and split the two signals, with Captain Fink on the right, and Beck on the left. Both of them were sitting in there ready-rooms.

"Gene, Dennis-"

_"Captain, what's going on?"_ Asked Fink, as he glared at her.

_"We've detected multiple particles of the Omega phenomena in _your_ engineering bay! Why?"_ Asked Beck. Rika grimaced.

"It's gonna' be a long afternoon..." Mumbled Rika, as she began to explain.

**Main Bridge, Sinjuku Shipyards, Earth, 1511 hrs. (3:11 p.m.)**

"Sir, the construction crews have just completed the installation of the _Deadalus's_ new Omega core." Came Lieutenant Jokar (Jock-are), the chief engineering designer of the first shipyard. The lieutenant commander in charge of the station looked towards him.

"Good, how long until they're ready for departure?" Asked the Orion woman. Her flowing red hair tied back in a typical starfleet fashion.

"They'll be ready for departure in two minutes. They're completing the final alignments..." Replyed Jokar.

"Sir, the new shipment of raw materials will arrive in two and a half minutes." Came Ensign O'Crane from the rear comm station.

_Boo, boop. "Construction Spine one, to ops... The _Majestic_ is almost complete... We just need that power core."_ Came the lieutenant over the comm. Lieutenant commander Modra looked over the ships schematics again. Construction of the Defiant-class ship was behind schedule, due to the Suliban attack, and _Deadalus's_ return.

"Ma'am, the _Deadalus_ is ready to depart." Came Jokar. A picture of the ship sat on the main screen. Several mechanical arms moving away from the vessel, leaving only three of the dock moorings.

"Alight, clear all moorings." Said the commander, as she looked at one of her command consoles. The clinging of metal against metal echoed threw out the station, as the mooring clamps pulled back.

"Complete... All moorings cleared." Replayed Jokar.

"Commander, the cargo ship is requesting docking clearance." Said O'Crane. Modra looked over her shoulder.

"Commander, the _Deadalus_ has cleared Construction Spine four." Came the lieutenant, before Modra could answer the lieutenant.

"Good. Ensign, hail the cargo ship, and tell them they have full clearance." Replyed the commander. The ensign obediently complied.

"Moorings locked... The construction ship has docked." Replyed the ensign. Lieutenant Jokar turned back to his station. Just as an exploiting rang out from the cargo ship. It's engines exploded, causing the entire ops center to shake violently. Within seconds, the entire left side of the room disappeared. Jokar, along with the rest of the command crew, were sucked out into open space. Jokar squirmed, as he tried to grab onto something. As the vacuumed pulled him out into space, he grabbed onto the jagged edge of the breach. Dark red blood flowed out from his hand as it bled. He held on with every once of strength, till finally, his hand slipped. He flew away from breach, along with everything else that hadn't been bolted down. As he spiraled away into the dark abyss, gasping for breath, he watched, as Earth, their moons, and everything else, go dark. But just before the blackness overcame his, he could have almost sworn that he saw the rest of the bridge crew disappear in the blue hue of the tranceporter...

**Main Bridge, UTS Phoenix, 1516 hrs. (3:16 p.m.)**

"Report, are the survivors aboard?" Shouted Rika, as she turned towards Terriermon. His usual smart-alike veneer gone, he Replyed.

"I got thirty-seven... out of forty-three." Replyed Terriermon.

"Lock onto the rest of the bio signs, and energize!" Ordered Rika.

"I can't capin'... There aren't anymore." Replyed Terriermon. Rika looked at him in shock. She tilted her head for a moment in silence.

"Lock onto the corpses, and transport them directly into the morgue." Said Rika, her voice a little hoarse. She looked at the rest of her crew. Listening to the sounds of the different consoles as they bleeped.

_Daa da da. Daa da da._ "Captain, we're being hailed by the other ships, as well as Headquarters." Came Monodramon from the comm station. Rika looked to him before replying.

"On screen." Said Rika. The screen blinked on, and separated the different channels, as everyone was put on at once. Marcoonou leaned over Yamaki's shoulder. Captain Kanabara sat in command chair, while everyone around him worked. She saw commander Akyama sitting at the first officer's station, instead of Takuya's first officer. Commander Wriggly sat in the command chair of the _Prometheous_, and captain Beck and his crew just sort of, stared at them all.

_"Captain Nanoka, what happened?"_ Asked Mr. Yamaki over the channel. He was standing in the dim light of the Hypnos control room.

"There was an explosion aboard the cargo freighter as it docked with the shipyard... We're still compiling a damage report." Replyed Rika. A grim frown spread across Yamaki's face.

_"Weren't you watching them?"_ Asked Marcoonou, as he pushed Yamaki aside.

_"Captain, we detected an area-beam out just after the explosion, did you get all of the survivors?"_ Asked commander Wriggly, ignoring Marcoonou's question. Just as the turbolift doors opened, and captain Fink walked out.

_"Ahh captain, good of you to join us... Where were you!"_ Asked Marcoonou. Wriggly stood-up from the command chair, and filled the captain in on what happened.

"We got most of the survivors, but a few... Didn't make it." Replyed Rika grimly. Almost everyone frowned at the statement.

_"We detected an anti-neutrino spike, milliseconds before the explosion... The same kind that a cloaking device gives off."_ Came captain Beck. Yamaki, and Marcoonou looked at stared at him, stunned.

_"If you detected the damn device before it exploded-"_

_"It doesn't matter! He said that they didn't detect anything until the explosion!"_ Snapped Yamaki, cutting off his superior. Marcoonou looked at him, stunned.

_"How dare you? I am your supeir-"_

_"That doesn't matter! You may be in charge, but you've demonstrated nothing but pure negligence! In fact, I've reported your negligence to the U.N..."_ Said Yamaki, once again cutting Marcoonou off in mid-sentence. He shot a stunned looked at him once again. But this time, there was more fear, instead of anger.

_"Alright, stop bickering like an old couple! We can assign blame latter, but for now, let's get the rescue, and salvage operation over with! _Deadalus_, out."_ Said Takuya, as he signed off.

_"He's right, we should get to work... We'll start coordinating with your teams. _Prometheous_, out."_ Said Fink. Captain Beck followed suit.

"Mr. Yamaki, we'll dock with station, and coordinate from there. Contact us when you're ready. _Phoenix_, out." Said Rika, as she had Monodramon close the channel.

"Alright, you them... Let's get this over with." Said Rika, as she stood from her command chair, and started for her Readyroom.

_'It's going to be a long night.'_ Thought Rika.

**Deck 19 Crew Quarters, UTS Phoenix, 2139 hrs. (9:39 p.m.)**

"Cream puffs! Cream puffs! Cream puffs!" Shouted Calumon, as he dove head-first into the mound of pastries. He bit into one, and nearly inhaled the rest. Just then, the doors to the room parted, as Impmon walked in.

"Impmon, your back!" Said Calumon, as he put down his after dinner snack, and floated over to the grumbling Digimon.

"Yeah, yeah... So whatta' ya bin- Ahh! Don't tell me yous used all of yer replicator rations?" Asked Impmon, as he spotted the mound of half-eaten cream puffs on the table. Calumon looked at him innocently.

"No... I didn't use any rations." Said Calumon. The look of surprise on Impmon's face turned into utter horror.

"What? Den how did ya' get all dem? Don't yous tell me ya' raided the mess hall!" Shouted Impmon. Calumon's ears shrunk, as he landed.

"No... The replicator's not taking the rations anymore..." Said Calumon. Impmon ran towards the replicator mounted into the far wall.

"Computer, access the rations for Lieutenant J.G. Impmon!" Said Impmon, as he tapped a few buttons on the panel.

_Ahh ah. _"Replicator rations are no longer necessary." Replyed the computer. Impmon stared at the panel for a long moment.

"Cream puffs! Cream puffs! Cream puffs! Yey!" Shouted Calumon, as he floated back over to the table. A droplet of sweat began to fall down the back of Impmon's head. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Shouted Impmon, as he fell backwards onto the floor.

**Stellar Cartography Lab, UTS Deadalus, 2141 hrs. (9:41 p.m.)**

"Sir, the temporal sensors are coming on-line." Came the lieutenant standing at the control console. Takuya looked up at her, as he crawled out from underneath one of the port (right) power conduit.

"Good... run the main test program." Said Takuya, as he tapped in a few commands. The Bolian lieutenant complied, activating the enormous view screen that was nearly twice the size as the one on the bridge.

"Running test... Test complete, all sensor pallots are functioning normally." Said the lieutenant. Takuya allowed a grin to appear.

"What's so funny?" Asked the lieutenant. Takuya turned towards her.

"Nothin'... A month ago, I wouldn't have even understood what a temporal sensor pallot was, and now look at me! I'm teaching _you_ how to do it!" Said Takuya. The lieutenant blushed, turning a deep blue, as blood rushed to her face. Takuya turned back to his panel.

"Alright... Looks good over here. Call me in the morning if there's anything else." Said Takuya, as he turned, and walked out the door. He headed for the turbolift, nodding to the occasional crewman. He began to think back home... His home. He thought of his family... His parents... His brother... How they must be worrying themselves to death over him...

"Waaaaaoooooohh!" Said Takuya, as he turned a corner, and ran into one of his crew, knocking both of them down. He rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't- Captain!" Came the voice of a young teen. Takuya opened his eyes, and saw his first officer...

"Hey, it's alright buddies... I should've been watching too." Replyed Takuya, as he tried to keep his first officer from having a stroke.

"I don't think we've met..." Said Takuya.

"What? No, I guess not... I'm your first officer, Commander Takato Matsuki." Said Takato, as he extended his hand. Takuya took it.

"Takuya, Kanabara... Captain." Replyed Takuya. Takato cracked a smile, as they both stood-up. Takato grabbed the PADD that had been pre-occupying him earlier.

"Well, what are you looking at?" Asked Takuya, pointing at the small, electronic device. Takato pulled it back, as he looked at it again, then showed it to his commander. Takuya's look sobered as he realized what it was. A picture of Takato's family.

"Sorry... I, guess I shouldn't have asked." Said Takuya.

"No, it's nothing... Really." Said Takato.

"Yes it is... I read the report. If it's any constellation-"

"Really captain... It's find." Said Takato, as he started back down the corridor.

_'Are you sure, commander?'_ Thought Takuya, as he looked down the corridor, and once again moved into the lift.

**Some Bus, Streets of Shinjuku, 0900 hrs. (9:00 a.m.)**

"It's my seat!" Shouted Mako, as he pushed his sister.

"No, it's mine!" Retaliated Ai, as she pushed back at her brother. Impmon sat in the seat next to them, his arms crossed.

"Hey! Would you two _please_ knock it off?" Came the old woman behind them. The two stopped pushing each-other, and sat on the seat quietly, still nudging each-other with their elbows. Impmon chuckled, as he thought about how much they hadn't changed. The bus stopped, as a few more people got on. One of them was holding a PADD, and wearing a Starfleet uniform. The man in front of them grumbled, as he stood up.

"Here, you want this too, Starfleet?" Asked the man. The officer looked at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked the officer, as he set the device in his other hand.

"Why, what else could it mean?" Asked the man. Impmon looked up at him, and recognized him. He thought back to when he first came back from the Digital World... The man who had run away from him because he was a Digimon. Well, it looks like he had over came his fears. The officer turned, and stood at the front of the bus.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Shouted the man. The officer ignored him, as he brought the PADD Back up to eye level. The man walked up to the officer, and flung him around.

"Hey, listen to me!"

"No! Listen, I don't want any treble-"

"No? Well you found it..." Said the man, as threw a punch at him. He ducked, as the fist flew past his head. Impmon jumped up from the seat.

"Ehy! Leave em' alone!" Shouted Impmon. The man looked back at him, just as the officer grabbed his arm. He yelped out in surprise.

"Traitors! Your all traitors for allowing this to happen!" Shouted the man. He wriggled as he tried to get out of the officers grip. The officer tapped the badge on his chest.

"Ensign Magahaki, to HQ... I've been attacked, and have the attacker currently in custody. Requesting- Ooofff!" Said the ensign, as the man fell from his grip. They struggled for a moment, as they both tried to gain control.

_"Ensign, what's happening?"_ Came a voice from the other side of the badge. They struggled for another moment. Impmon jumped down from the seat.

_Snnaap!_ "Ghaa..." Said the officer, as he slumped to the ground. Blood poured out from his mouth. Everyone gasped. Impmon stood there for a moment.

"You- Yous killed him!" Shouted Impmon.

"Yeah, and your next!" Shouted the man, as he dove for the Digimon. Impmon prepared himself for the impact, crouching, and readying to leap. Just as he leaped, he felt a slight tingle. A bright white light surrounded him, and some of the other people around him. Impmon frozen mislead. Then, as the light faded, they both fell to the ground with zero momentum left. Impmon looked around him. He was in a bright, silver room. The ensign was still lying on the ground in front of him. Several Starfleet officers came barreling towards them. Each one wearing some kind of spacesuit, and carrying some kind of rightful.

"Freeze!" Said one of the officers. Impmon, along with everyone else, put up there hands.

_'Oy, it's gonna' be a loong day...'_ Thought Impmon.

**Main bridge, UTS Deadalus, 0956 hrs. (9:56 a.m.)**

"No, Koichi, it still doesn't sound right, reset it again." Said Takuya, as he walked away from the engineering panel. They were having trouble aligning the Tork sensors. Out of all the traits to have picked up from Captain Fink, it had to that one.

_Err, err. Err err._ "Captain, all decks report statues ready. We can move out on your order." Came Takato from the first officer station. Takuya grinned. He had been the more conservative one, which was why Takuya picked as his first officer... To remind him to keep cool. They both had the memories and experiences of Captain Fink... But only Takuya was _really_ ready to command a starship... Or so, said Takato.

"Tork Sensor re-alignment complete." Said Lieutenant Koichi Kimura... The chief engineer of the Timeship _Deadalus_. Takuya turned to his new helmsman. Another one of the Tamers... He's only been an officer for under a week, and already he's lieutenant commander.

"Lieutenant Kitagawa, move us out of planetary orbit, and prepare to go to slipstream on my command." Said Takuya, as he sat down in his command chair.

"Sir, according the old sensor logs, there's heavy subspace and quantum damage around that sector of space... We won't be able to keep the slipstream stable for long... We'll have to drop out, and move in at moderate warp." Said Takato from his station. Takuya turned to him.

"I know... That's why I had the stellar cartography lab finished early." Replyed Takuya.

"Right... Just, checking." Replyed Takato. They both turned back to the screen. A moment of silence hung, distilled in the air.

"Leaving orbit... Engaging slipstream vortex..." Said Kenta.

"Agitating quantum field... Field at 100." Said Koichi.

"Generating slipstream polarization... Hull polarized. We're ready." Said Kenta. Takato was impressed with how much he'd grown-up in the past few weeks. He looked over to Takuya.

"Engage." Said Takuya, lifting his out his hand, and pointing towards the screen. Takato cracked a smile, as knew who he imitating. The ship lurched forwards, as they accelerated into the wormhole at faster than light speeds. The light on the screen changed from the starry blackness of space... To the warped, dark-blue lines of the wormhole.

"Slipstream velocities, achieved. ETA, three days, fours hours." Came Kenta from the helm. Takato was surprised that he had even used the term 'ETA', and not something else. Takuya looked over his crew for a moment, and wondered how long it would be, before they were all at each others throats.

**Main Bridge, USS Prometheous, 1426 hrs. (2:26 p.m.)**

"Re-alignment of the stern sensor pallots complete. All arrays are functioning normally." Said lieutenant commander Fullidger from his station at ops. Commander Wriggly acknowledged the report with tilting of her head. Nasim kept working his consol. He was one of several people still on bridge duty. It was the beginning half of the Beta shift, and Captain Fink was in his ready room, looking over the new crew rosters. Nasim looked back over to the commander. Her optical implant gleaming in the light. She tapped a few controls on the chair's control panel with the metal exoskeleton of her left hand. His consol beeped. He looked down at the readout.

"What?" He said under his breath.

"What is it?" Asked the commander. Nasim tapped controls before answering.

"I'm... Not sure. For a moment, I could have sworn-"

_Bah bah bah. Bah bah bah._ "There it is again... Wha- Commander... I'm detecting some kind of warp signature down on the planet... But it's a signature like nothing I've ever seen!" Said Nasim. Everyone looked over to him.

"What? Where?" Asked the commander, as she stood up from the chair. Stunned, she walked over to his station, and looked at the readout her self.

"No... The sensors have to be malfunctioning..." Said Wriggly, as she called up a sensor diagnostic.

"No, I just ran a diagnostic... They're in perfect working order." Replyed Nasim.

"Yo, I'm gettin' a hail over here." Came Terriermon from the comm station. They both looked over to the little Digimon.

"Who is it?" Asked the commander. Terriermon looked back at her.

"I don't know... It's not coming from anyone in fleet. I'll clean it up..." Said Terriermon, as he manipulated his consol. The screen blinked on to the face a Bajoran woman, dressed in a Vedeks clothes. Her hair completely covered by a purple and red headdress.

_"Cot, mag asd knoiren. Fik sedk dufieriv Nalk da nikord. Jan haineosd khef nier fashdlf, myf gyu-"_

"What's wrong with the translator?" Asked the commander. Terriermon looked back at her.

"I don't know... Maybe you should let me activate it?" Said Terriermon, as he brought the program on-line. The commander rolled her eyes as the message continued to play.

"Lieutenant..." Said the commander, her annoyance showing.

"Hey, momentai. Um doin' the best I can." Replyed Terriermon. Wriggly tapped her commbadge.

"Bridge to Fink. Captain, there's something I think you need to see." Said Denise. A few seconds later, Captain Fink walked out of his ready-room doors.

"What is it command- er." Said Gene, as he looked at the screen. The woman continued to speak.

"Where's it coming from?" Asked Fink. Wriggly looked down at Nasim.

"Hold on... Triangulating..." Said the teen. Fink looked over to Terriermon.

"Yo, the translations ready." Said Terriermon, as he reset the message. It began again.

_"Hello, and welcome... I am Vedek Nalk, leader of this expedition. I commend you form making the long journey here to help search for the emissary... But, I'm afraid that the rest of the crew has already found their own ways to the temple... And soon, I will join them. Please, turn away, and never come back! May the Prophets guide you..."_ The screen went dark, as the message ended. The crew continued to stare at the screen.

_Da doingk. Da doingk. Da doingk._ "Sir, I've located the source... It's coming from..." Came Nasim breaking the silence. The crew looked at him, waiting for him to finish.

"Sir... It's coming from underneath the city of Cairo." Said commander Fullidger, finishing his sentence. Commander Wriggly arched her left eyebrow in surprise.

"What?" Asked lieutenant Renamon, as her hands danced over her consol. Captain Fink looked over towards Terriermon.

"Lieutenant, I call all senior staff to the briefing room, and connect us with the rest of the fleet." Said Fink, as he sat in his chair.

"Aye aye, capin'!" Said Terriermon, as he started tapping his consol.

**Hazard Operations, USS Prometheous, 1427 hrs. (2:27 p.m.)**

"Ensign, what the hell do yas' want?" Asked Impmon, as he sat at his desk.

"It has come to my attention that you are not using your team member to the best of their abilities..." Answered the Vulcan lieutenant. Impmon shot an annoyed look at her.

"Oh yeah... How?" Asked Impmon.

"There are many examples... For instance, ensign J'kr'RT (Ja-ker-rot) is a tactical specialist... Yet you assigned him as a scout." Replyed the ensign.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Impmon. The ensign looked at him disapprovingly.

"I fail to see what is so amusing." Said the ensign. After a moment, Impmon calmed down.

"Your a smart girl T'shosh... You figure it out." Replyed Impmon.

"There is only one logical explanation: You are attempting to cause your team members grief." Answered the ensign. Impmon hopped out of his seat, and walked around his desk.

"Yeah... But did yous also consider da' fact dat ensign J'kr'rt is also arrogant enough dat wheneve' ders a trainin' exercise, he would rather let his team do all da' fightin', while he steps in front of the first gunshot." Answered Impmon. T'shosh looked at him with a stunned look.

"And did ya' ever think dat maybe, lieutenant Darmont should actually pull out a tricorder when he hacks into an enemy computer durring a stealth exercise?" Asked Impmon. Again, silence.

"No sir. I had just thought-"

"Ohhh... So yous was thinkin'? Well maybe you should consider _all_ da' possibilities, before commin' to a conclusion." Said Impmon, cutting the ensign off. Her face turned a light green, as blood rushed to her face. Although her expressions hadn't changed, Impmon knew that he had gone too far, and embarrassed the ensign. Which, for a Vulcan, was difficult if not imposable.

"Any more questions? Good. Dismissed." Said Impmon. The ensign turned to walk out the door. Just as it opened, she stopped, and turned back towards him.

"Thank you for clarifying that sir." Said the ensign, as she walked out the door. Impmon laughed.

'_Ha, it's about time she understood.'_ Thought Impmon, as he turned back to his desk.

_Boo, boop. "Bridge to lieutenant Impmon, please report to the briefing room."_ Came the voice of Terriermon. Impmon had always wondered how he had gotten that position. He sighed as he reached for his commbadge.

"Acknowledged... I'll be der in a sec." Said Impmon, as grabbed the PADD off his desk, and turned to the door.

'_It's gonna be a long afternoon.'_


	2. Hazards of Reality

**Disclaimer:** Hey there, welcome back! As you can see, I've finally got my computer back in order... After that is, after wiping the damn thing, and reinstalling it. Damn computer illiterates! "Clears throat" Well, I realize the last chapter was a little boring, and for those of you adrenaline junkies, this one will a little more detailed. But there is a surprise ending... That's all for now, on with the show! I don't own Digimon, or Star Trek. Just the crap that I can make-up in my sick and twisted mind. So, **DON'T SUE ME!**

**

* * *

**

**Main Bridge, USS Enterprise, 0814 hrs. (8:14 a.m.)**

"Transport complete, the commander is out." Said Worf from tactical, as commander Data rushed over to replace Naomi at the ops station.

"Sir, the unknown vessel is locking weapons on commander Wildma-"

"Captain... I am detecting an unknown power surge emanating from commander Wildman!" Said Data, as he interrupted commander Worf.

"What kind of surge commander?" Asked Picard, as a stunned look appeared on his face.

"It is the same kind as that from a digivolution, captain." Said Data.

"On screen!" Said Picard. The screen shifted its view to commander Wildman.

((Exit to space view))

Naomi floated in the dark expanse of space, as the light of the tranceporter beam faded. She looked at her digivice, as another strange symbol appeared on it. She _felt_ as if she wasn't alone... Not while she had this digivice, and a will to fight. A blue field appeared around her, as that same blue ring spun around her hand, and now, she knew what do with it.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Shouted Naomi, as the data of her physical form decompiled, and a new set of data compiled around her. Within a moment, the process was complete. The blue field disappeared, as the view of the unknown ship became visible again. She felt an unknown sense of power... Of unity, as she shouted her new name.

"RANAMON!" Said Naomi. The vessel fired a blast of disrupter energy. Ranamon easily evaded it, as she flung herself away. She held up her hands, as she began merging stray oxygen and hydrogen particles together. A large ball of water began to form, as she floated to its center.

"You wanna play? Then let's play!" Said Ranamon, as she attacked the ship.

**Hypnos Tower, Yamaki's office, 1114 hrs. (11:14 a.m.)**

_"Are you sure it's an alien vessel?"_ Asked one of Yamaki's superiors over the video link. Yamaki leaned forwards in his chair.

"Yes... For one thing, the vessel is giving off a power signature like nothing else of that era. Human, or alien." Replyed Yamaki.

_"If it's alien, then why are we only sending a complely _'alien'_ team to find it?"_ Came another one of Yamaki's superior's.

_"Hey, that was completely uncalled for!"_ Retorted the U.N. adviser to the other superior.

_"I don't trust them, and frankly, I'm surprised you don't either Yamaki."_ Replyed the other superior.

"I trust them, because I _know_ their telling the truth." Came Yamaki.

_"Why? All because that brat knew they were coming?"_ Replyed the superior.

_"Enough! We're supposed to be discussing the artifact, not international policy."_ Shouted the first superior. Yamaki relaxed.

"The away team that the _Prometheous_ is sending is the Hazard 'Alpha' team." Replyed Yamaki.

_"Hazard Alpha team?"_ Asked the U.N. adviser.

_"A special group of security and other personnel..."_ Replyed the first superior.

"The ship is supposedly from a planet about fifty light-years away... A planet that once had the ability to travel space at warp speeds, but has fallen back into a pre-atomic stage of development." Explained Yamaki.

_"Why did they fall back so far?"_ Asked the first superior.

"Because apparently, the religious sect that possessed the technology started finding spheres of trans-quantum energy floating around their starsystem. So, they brought them back to their homeworld. After a while, those 'orbs' as their called, started coming straight to the planet, so the people decided that they didn't need the ships anymore." Explained Yamaki.

_"...And? Were are they now?"_ Asked the U.N. adviser.

_"Does that even matter? What are these 'orbs'?"_ Asked the first superior. Yamaki wanted to sign, but held back.

"I'm not sure exactly..." Replyed Yamaki. Each person on the screen frowned in frustration.

_"Don't you know anything about-?"_

_"Mr. Yamaki..."_ Came a secretary over the room's intercom.

"This isn't a good time Rukanna-"

_"Sir, there's a message from the_ Prometheous_, they say _'Hazard team, away' Said the secretary. Yamaki looked back to his superiors.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go... I'll report back later." Said Yamaki, as he closed the video links. As he walked towards the door, he began to think, _'Why do I get the feeling this will be one of those bad-to-worse days?'_

**Beam down site, Beneath Cairo, 1121 hrs. (11:21 a.m.)**

"_Can everyone hear me?"_ Asked Impmon over his helmets comm.

_"Lieutenant Darmont, check"_

_"Ensign T'shosh, check."_

_"Ensign J'kr'rt, check."_ Said the team as they all called in. They began flashing their hand torches around.

_"Sir, over there!"_ Shouted J'kr'rt, as he pointed at what looked like a giant tombstone. The team walked over to the object. With every step, the writing grew clearer. lieutenant Darmont didn't even look up from his tricorder as he scanned it.

_"Weird..."_ Said the lieutenant.

"Whatta' mean 'weird'?" Asked Impmon. The lieutenant looked up at the stone.

_"The warp signature... It's coming from this rock."_ Replyed the lieutenant.

_"That is imposable. This stone clearly has no way of obtaining, and holding that kind power. Are you sure it is not coming from behind the stone?"_ Asked ensign T'shosh. The lieutenant moved closer to the surface of the stone, and set his gloved hand on its surface. He wiped away some of the dust that had been hiding the writing beneath.

_"Sir, there's some hieroglyphics hear... Let me run it through the translator."_ Said the lieutenant.

_"Sir, it's a sealed room!"_ Came J'kr'rt from the other end of the cavern.

"What?" Asked Impmon, and T'shosh in unison. The ensign started walking back towards them.

_"I said, it's a sealed room. There's no door."_ Replyed J'kr'rt.

"Naaa, dat can't be! Did yas use yer tricorder?" Asked Impmon, as started walking towards the ensign.

_"Yes sir... It looks like this entier room was built around it."_ Replyed the ensign.

_"Sir, I've finished the translations..."_ Came lieutenant Darmont from the stone.

"Well... What's it say?" Asked Impmon, as he, and the rest of his team started back to the tablet.

_  
"It says; From the eye of Ra, comes the hand of fate. To forever seal the light of destiny..."_ Replyed the lieutenant, as he read the translation. Impmon crossed his arms.

"What da' hell is dat suppose ta mean?" Asked Impmon The lieutenant turned to face him.

_"I don't know... Maybe we should open it."_ Replyed Darmont, as he looked at his team.

_"That would not be advisable... If there is a worpcore behind that seal, it could destabilize."_ Came ensign T'shosh.

_"She's right. This is one hell of an archeological find, we should report back to the ship."_ Said J'kr'rt. Impmon turned back to the lieutenant.

"Darmont, scan behind dat rock... I wanna know what's back der." Said Impmon. The lieutenant turned back to him.

_"I already did sir... There must be some form of quartz in this rock."_ Answered the lieutenant.

_"That is not possible. This cavern is made of fairly new sandstone... That kind of mineral would take millions of years to form."_ Came T'shosh.

"Whatt about cammermite?" Asked Impmon. Both T'shosh, and Darmont shook their heads. Impmon sighed.

"Alright... Let's open it." Said the lieutenant. Darmont pulled his hand phaser out of his buffer, and set it to one of the lower cut settings. Impmon did the same, as the other two moved back.

"Ready?" Asked Impmon. Darmont already had his phaser holstered, and ready. They both fired, aiming for the bottom of the stone. Dust spewed everywhere, as the particle beams hit the yellow sandstone. The two stopped firing after a moment, as they realized that there fire wasn't getting threw. They rest their phasers to a higher setting, and fired again. An again, nothing happened.

"Now dat's a strong rock!" Said Impmon, as he turned to the lieutenant at his side.

_"Sir, we can't cut threw the cover stone... I suggest we lock the transporter, and-"_

_"No, we can't get a transporter lock."_ Said ensign J'kr'rt, interrupting Darmont. Meanwhile, Impmon was already resting the setting on his phaser.

"Alright everyone, stand back." Said Impmon, as he pointed his phaser at the stone. They looked at him in surprise.

_"Sir, what are you doing?"_ Asked ensign T'shosh. Impmon turned and looked at her.

"Waddas it look like um doin'?" Asked Impmon, as he turned back to the cover stone, and once again, fired his phaser. This time, it was set to its highest power setting, and to thirty percent area coverage. More than enough to blast a hole the size of a room. The red beam seared at the stone for a few moments. Dense smoke rose from the ashes, as lieutenant Impmon continued to fire. After about three minutes, he stopped firing, and stared at the hole that had been created. It wasn't a very big one either... Only about as big as a car door. The edges seared as red molt. He turned to his team.

"Anyone got a bucket of water?" Asked Impmon.

_"Sir, our hazard suits are more than enough to withstand the heat."_ Replyed T'shosh. Impmon knew that too, but he'd been very careful around those kinds of things... Ever since his encounter with Magedramon. He shivered at the thought as he hopped threw the hole, careful not to touch the edges. He found himself in another dark room. He flashed his hand light around, until it hit a piece of the wall that was connected to a piece of rusting metal. The rest of the team crawled threw the hole, and also began to look around. He walked around to the metal.

_"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!"_ Shouted someone over the comm.

"Who was dat?" Everyone turned to look at each other.

_"Where's lieutenant Darmont?"_ Asked ensign J'kr'rt.

_"I'm fine. I think I found the entrance to the ship."_ Came the lieutenant's voice over the comm. They all flashed their lights over to his position, and saw that a hatchway had fallen open. Leaning against the rusted metal, was the skeleton of a Bajoran.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Impmon. Everyone turned towards him.

"What? It was funny..." Said Impmon in his own defense.

_"Sir, there is breathable atmosphere in there."_ Came ensign T'shosh. Impmon blinked questioningly.

"What? How?" Asked Impmon.

_"I'm not sure."_ Replyed the ensign. Impmon walked into the vessel. Inside, there was very little light. Although there a few, dim battery lights, there still wasn't enough for them to turn off their hand lights. On the opposing wall, hung the symbol of the Bajoran people. A large oval, with two objects at each of its ends. A circle, indicating the planet Bajor, and at the other end, a small, stone pyramid, to symbolize the temple of the Prophets. And finally, a line between... Connecting the two forever. Impmon loved Bajoran symbolism, so literal.

_"Sir, I think I've found the engineroom on this thing..."_ Came lieutenant Darmont, as he pointed his tricorder into the darkness of the rear corridor.

"Den I guess da bridge is dis way..." Said Impmon, pointing down the other side of the corridor. Darmont turned back to him.

_"No sir... From what I can tell from my scans, that area of the ship collapsed centuries ago."_ Answered the lieutenant. Impmon looked back at him. His helmet faceplate rotating its position with his face.

"Hauh... Well, let's go to da engineroom..." Said Impmon, as he turned towards the other end.

"Ensign J'kr'rt, take point." Said Impmon, as he waved the Benzite to the front of the group. The four of them moved slowly down the ancient corridor. Impmon was surprised by the sheer length of the hall. He'd seen the blueprints for the ancient Bajoran solar-sail ships, but this was ridicules. Within moments, they reached a dull, rust-covered hatch, with some kind of ancient writing on it.

_Beep beep beep. "Sir, this writing isn't in Bajoran!"_ Said lieutenant Darmont. They all looked at him quizzically.

"What? If it's not Bajoran, den what is it?" Asked Impmon.

_"It's in a form ancient Bajoran, and Vulcan sir."_ Replyed the lieutenant Impmon just stared back in disbelief.

_"What? Now that's impossible."_ Replyed ensign J'kr'rt.

_"He is right... Your readings must be wrong."_ Came ensign T'shosh as she pulled out her own tricorder.

_"That's just it... From what my readings can tell me, this ship is at least twenty thousand, two hundred years old."_ Said the Lieutenant. Impmon stared back in disbelief. He shook it off.

"No... Two thousand... Three thousand, maybe... But twenty thousand? Common. Da Bajorans weren't even pre-industrial back den!" Said Impmon.

_"That isn't exactly accurate... The Bajoran people skipped their own industrialization, and became a space fairing, pre-warp culture."_ Came T'shosh. Darmont didn't even look up from his tricorder.

_"Sir... I'm reading a complete atmosphere behind this hatch!"_ Came Lieutenant Darmont. Impmon started tapping his specially designed, booted foot.

"A'right already! Let's stop debatin' and find out why da hell we came here!" Shouted Impmon, as he started to get inpatient.

"J'kr'rt, open da door..." Said Impmon, as he waved the rest of his team backed up a few steps. The ensign pulled on the leaver to the door. It resisted for the first few pulls, as rust fell away from the hinge. Finally, in one felt pull, the leaver released, as a rush air flowed out of the room beyond. The large, round hatch swung away from its hatchway, to allow the team to see the room. They all stared in confusion... At a giant, black wall.

"What da hell-" Said Impmon, as he stared at the bulkhead in front of them.

_"This isn't right... We should be looking straight into the engineroom!"_ Said lieutenant Darmont, as he walked up to the wall, and touched one of the pipes. He felt slight warmth even through his hazard suit.

_Gasp! "Sir... I can feel heat coming from through the bulkhead!"_ Said the lieutenant, as removed his hand from the wall, and started working with his tricorder. The wall in front of him shimmered.

_"What?"_ Exclaimed everyone at once.

"Lieutenant, step away from da wall!" Shouted Impmon, as he holstered his phaser. Darmont ignored him, as he continued to scan the wall.

"Lieutenant, dats-"

_"Hold on sir... I think I've got something!"_ Retorted the lieutenant, as he continued to scan. _SLAM!_ Everyone turned around, and looked down the corridor for the source of the slam.

"No, no, no!" Shouted Impmon, as he ran down the other end of the corridor, and saw what the source of the noise was...

_"The hatch, it's..."_

"...Slammed shut." Finished Impmon, as he, T'shosh, and J'kr'rt starred at the rusted door.

_"Lieutenant... Something's happening down here! I- I'm detecting life signs!"_ Came lieutenant Darmont over the comm.

"Great. Now what?" Said Impmon sarcastically. T'shosh's tricorder began beeping frantically.

_"Sir, the atmosphere in here is stabilizing!"_ Said the Vulcan. Both Impmon, and J'kr'rt starred at her with their mouths hanging open. A small hiss could be herd through the helmets.

"How? Der aren't any air vents?" Asked Impmon, as he scanned the corridor with his hand light.

_"That's what I've been trying to tell you... That bulkhead's gone."_ Came Darmont.

_"Is it safe to take these things off?"_ Asked J'kr'rt after a moment. T'shosh was about to answer, when Impmon pulled up on his helmets seal.

_"Sir, what are you-"_

"Huh... Da airs a little stale. It's alright, it's breathable." Said Impmon, as he took a whiff of the atmosphere, and dematerialized his helmet back into his buffer. J'kr'rt did the same, but T'shosh continued to scan.

"What's wrong?" Asked J'kr'rt. T'shosh didn't even look away from her tricorder.

_"I'm detecting a large energy build-up at the rear of the ship."_ Said T'shosh over the comm.

"What? What kind of build-up?" Asked Impmon, not liking the sound of her voice.

_"Sir... I think you better see this."_ Came Darmont. Impmon started running back down the corridor, with T'shosh, and J'kr'rt following his every step. Impmon stopped suddenly in front of a bright, blue light. Ensign T'shosh stopped beside him, and started scanning for the source, while ensign J'kr'rt continued to run, until he tripped over Impmon, knocking the two of them down.

_"Wha- What is it?"_ Asked T'shosh, as Impmon, and J'kr'rt pulled themselves up into a standing position. She got no reply, instead the four continued to stare into the light for a few more seconds, until T'shosh turned her head away.

_"Sir, we should report this to the ship."_ Said T'shosh, as she shook off the trance that had held her. The rest of the group began to snap out of it as well.

"Right... Impmon ta _Prome_-"

"Sir, the light... It's changing!" Said Darmont, as he looked down at his tricorder. Impmon looked back at the light, and watched as it began to flicker.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Shouted J'kr'rt, as the light suddenly began to wrap itself around him.

"Ensign!" Shouted Impmon, as he watched him disappear. Then, it started wrapping itself around Darmont.

_"Lieutenant!"_ Shouted T'shosh, as she extended her arm out to him.

"Run!" Shouted the lieutenant, as he too disappeared. Both Impmon and T'shosh started running down the corridor, the light, following close behind.

"Ensign, set yer rightful ta full power!" Shouted Impmon, as he pulled his compression rightful out of his buffer. T'shosh did the same, pointing it straight forwards.

"Now, aim for da hatch en fire!" Shouted Impmon, as he holstered his rightful. T'shosh, however, was already set, making a guess as to what her commander was thinking. Before Impmon could even get his hand around the trigger, T'shosh was already firing away at the hatch. Using her suit's targeting sensor's to target the hatch long before it could even come into view. Within seconds, the two had reached the opening. The Bajoran corps still laying in the same spot on the hatch where they'd found it. Impmon slapped his commbadge.

"Impmon ta _Prometheous_, two ta lock on fer emergency beam-up!" Shouted Impmon.

_"Sir, I can't get a lock..."_ Came the voice of the transporter chief. Impmon rolled his eyes.

"Arrgg! We're headin' back ta da coordinates now!" Said Impmon. They finally reached the hatchway, and jumped out of the ship. But before they could land, Impmon was caught by the light.

"Energize!" Shouted Impmon, as he disappeared into the blinding light. T'shosh landed in the main chamber were they beamed in. She watched as the light reached her... Then, just as it was about to engulf her, she felt familiar tingle of the tranceporter. But as the room around her dissolved into nothingness, she felt a surge, as if she were being electrocuted. Then, the light of the tranceporter faded into darkness.

**Main Sickbay, USS Prometheous, 1256 hrs. (12:56 p.m.)**

"Computer, compare current synaptic scan of patient to that of stardate 59637." Said the Doctor, as tapped a few controls on the main sickbay consol, with ensign T'shosh laid out in front of him. She had been beamed-in from the main tranceporter room, with sever neurological damage. But from every scan that he made, the only thing he could find wrong with her, was that she wasn't awake.

_Boo, boop. "Comparison complete, there is no discrepancy found."_ Replyed the computer, in its usual monolithic tone.

"Damn!" Exclaimed the Doctor, as he flung the PADD he was holding across the bay, where it landed close to another biobed. He was sure he'd been on to something. He leaned on the top of the consol, as he put his hands in his face. He herd the hissing of the doors opening.

"Sorry captain, but I haven't found- Oh, sorry lieutenant." Said the Doctor, as he around from to see lieutenant Ryo Akiyama standing at the door with his partner, ensign Monodramon.

"It's alright Doctor... We were just coming to see ensign T'shosh..." Replyed Ryo. The Doctor smiled back at the new officer. It had only been a few days since he had been commissioned as an officer, but he already knew the whole of the ship inside, and out...

"How's she doing?" Asked Monodramon, wearing the sincerest smile possible. The Doctor smiled back at his guests, as he turned back to the consol.

"How's her condition?" Asked Ryo, as he stepped over towards the diagnostic consol, and looked at the readings over the Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor ignored the lieutenant, unlike his predecessor, the E.M.H. Mark one. The Mark one didn't just receive their creator's image, but also his bedside manor, which is one of the reasons why he created the Mark twos... Like him.

"Well... I'm not really sure. Her cortical, and temporal lobes are showing signs of heighten brain activity-"

"Ahh, could you say it more plainly... Not _all_ of us are well versed in neural chemistry." Came ensign Monodramon. The Doctor sighed, as he prepared himself to re-explain the ensign's state.

"He mean's, she should be awake..." Replyed Ryo, answering his partners question. The Doctor smiled.

"Have you tried reviving her yet?" Asked Ryo, as he moved closer to the ensign's biobed.

"How? There's so much neural activity... I'm afraid that if I _do_ Revive her, she'll fall into neural shock." Replyed the Doctor. Ryo started rubbing the bottom of his chin as he thought.

"Hey, how do those things work anyway?" Asked Monodramon.

"They work by artificially creating the neural-chemical balance-"

"In english?" Asked Monodramon, as he cut the Doctor off in mid sentence. Ryo chuckled.

"It's basically throwing a bucket of water onto someone... Just not as wet." Replyed Ryo. The Doctor smiled at the teen's colorful explanation. The Doctor turned back to his medical consol, just as the room shook. The lights blinked as the red-alert klaxons went off.

_Do, doop. "Red-alert! All hands, report to stations."_ Came the voice of commander Wriggly over the comm. Both Ryo and Monodramon turned towards the door. As they were heading out, the Doctor Realized something...

"Wait a second, that's it!" Said the Doctor as he ran towards the replicator. He looked towards the door, only to see that the two had already left. He wanted to thank them for their insight... For now, he knew how he could wake the ensign.

**Captain's Ready Room, USS Prometheous, 1256 hrs. (12:56 p.m.)**

_Boo, boop. "Text scan complete, there is no mention of a Bajoran vessel traveling towards these coordinates within the time period provided."_ Answered the computer. Fink leaned back in his chair, and rubbed the bridge of his nose, as he thought.

"Ooookay... Let's try this again. 'Computer, scan all Bajoran texts for any mention of space exploration in the time period previously inputted.' "Said Fink, as he re-inputted the parameters. Within seconds, but he already the answer.

_Boo, boop. "Text scan complete, there are five recorded space flights that occurred during that timeframe."_ Replyed the computer.

"Sounds about right... Now let's try something different. 'Computer, scan and translate every ships destination.' "Said Fink, as he tried a different path of research.

_Boo, boop. "The Coolimare, on direct course for planet Tholar _(Tole-are)_. The Mar'wass: direct wrought to Cardassia. The Wind-of-Prophecy. Set destination: the Vulcan system. The Tarare: On a general course for the Orion Arm."_ Said the computer. Fink looked back towards his desktop consol.

"Computer, is that it?" Asked Fink.

_Ah, ahhh. "Affirmative."_ Replyed the computer.

"But that's only four. I thought you said there was five?" Asked Fink.

_Ah. ahhh. "Affirmative."_ Replyed the cool, calm voice of the computer.

"Then, what was the destination for the last one?" Asked Fink. He listened, as the computer did its job.

_Ah, ahhh. "There is no mention of the last ships destination."_ Replyed the computer. Fink tapped the control panel on his consol.

_Boo boo, beep._ Rung the door.

"Come" Said Fink, as he didn't even look up from his station. Commander Wriggly walked into the room, holding a PADD.

"Captain, those mission reports from DS9 you wanted..." Said Wriggly, as she held out the PADD. Fink reached out, and swiped the device out of the commander's hands.

"Thanks, commander." Said Fink, as started reading the PADD. Wriggly didn't leave.

"Is there something else you need?" Asked Fink. Wriggly tied her hands behind her back.

"Sir... I think you should take a break." Said the commander. Fink looked back down at the PADD.

"I'm fine commander." Replyed Fink, as he continued to work.

"No sir, your not. How much sleep have you gotten in past three days? Six, maybe seven hours? Your exsosted!" Answered the commander. Fink looked up at his first officer.

"I'm fine commander... There's just been a lot going on lately..." Replyed the captain. Wriggly looked down at the desk surface. Covered with so many PADD's, and other junk, she couldn't even see the surface. Then she looked to the half empty cup on his desk. She realized just how much he'd been working. She needed to get him away from this room for a while.

"It's not your fault..." Said the commander. Fink stopped working, and looked at his first officer.

"What?" Asked Fink.

"It's not your fault... The attacks, the loss of the team..." Answered Wriggly. Fink surveyed his desk.

"I'm the captain, Denise... It's my responsibility to ensure the safety of the crew under my command." Said Fink. Wriggly rubbed the implant on her hand, as she remembered _that time_. Fink looked back up at his first officer.

"Its times like these that remember what my grandfather use to say... _'You can't always wipe your hands of things... Sometimes, you have to head on.'_ And he's right... But it would be a hell-of-a-lot easier if we knew what really happened." Said Fink, as he looked down at the PADD with the ship's crew roaster on it.

"When we left Starbase One-oh-six over a month ago, we had a full crew of over fourteen hundred. And now, we barely have eleven-hundred." Said Fink, as he looked away from the crew roaster, and towards the casualties list. The pictures of the dead starring him right in the face. At the top of that list, were the pictures of Impmon, Darmont, and J'kr'rt. He went to reach out for the PADD, when the whole Readyroom shook. Both Fink and Wriggly looked at each other. Fink nodded to the commander, as he stood up from his desk, he saw his first officer tap her commbadge.

"Red-alert! All hands, report to stations." Said the commander, as she followed her captain out onto the bridge.

**Main Bridge, UTS Phoenix, 1303 hrs. (1: 03 p.m.)**

"What was that?" Asked commander Akyama, as he leaned forward in the command chair. The red alert klaxons droning on.

"We've been hit by a highly charged, digitonic energy discharge!" Replyed Quad'ka from her science station, just as Rika stepped out of the turbolift.

"Statues Report!" Said Rika, as she headed for her chair. Ryo moved over to his own station, as Rika claimed her seat.

"Direct hit to the forward shields... Shields not affected." Said Renamon. Rika tapped a few commands into her arm consol, and shut down the droning of the klaxons.

"On screen." Said Rika. The screen blinked on to show the image of a small, black figure, hovering in front of the planet.

"Captain, I'm receiving a message from the planet surface... It's from Yamaki!" Came Quad'ka.

"On screen!" Said Rika. The image of Yamaki, and Mr. Marcoonou popped onto the screen.

_"Help, we're being attacked by multiple Digimon down here... We need back up-" Bo, bo, booo._

"I've lost the signal ma'am." Said Quad'ka. Rika looked to Ryo.

"Commander, assemble an awayteam, and coordinate with _Prometheous_, and _Stargazer_." Said Rika. Stood from his chair.

"Monodramon, you're with me." Said Ryo, as started for the turbolift. Followed by his partner. Rika watched as the door closed.

**Hypnos Tower, West Shinjuku, 1307 hrs. (1:07 p.m.)**

The blinding light of the transporter faded, as commander Wriggly, and her team, along with the security teams from _Phoenix_, and _Stargazer_, materialized beside her team. They looked around at the devastation. Blast creators were embedded in the ground. Cars, military vehicles, and even crashed shuttle laid scattered in the street. The burnt corpses of a few people laid out in the open. Down the street, the commander could hear the firing of weapons, and attacks.

"This way!" Shouted Ryo, as he waved the teams down the street. Everyone was wearing a hazard suit, and carrying a modified compression rightful. They jogged a few meters down the block, as they found the current scan of battle. Two shuttles where flying above, laying down weapons fire, while ground troops fired different weapons. None being effective against the tree Digimon dodging them. Wriggley looked to Renamon, as she held out her digivice. Commander Akyama and lieutenant commander Fullidger were doing the same with Monodramon, and Terriermon.

"Piedmon. Mega level, Viral, human/clown type Digimon... Attacks, Clown Trick, Twin Sword, and Final Spell." Said Ryo, as he identified one of the Digimon.

"Ladydevimon. Ultimate level, Viral Demon type Digimon. Her attacks are, Darkness Wave, Puwazon, and Black Wing.

"Machinedramon... An ultimate level, Viral, machine type. His attacks, Giga Cannon, Dragon Fire, Catastrophe, and Infinity Hand, Are incredibly nasty." Said commander Fullidger, as he ran the last Digimon through his analyzer. Both Denise, and Nasim looked to Ryo as he nodded.

"Lieutenant stay here, and lay down cover fire." Said Ryo, as the three Tamers ran out into the middle of the street, followed by their Digimon.

"Hey, P'tAQs, (Pi-tah-ks) why don't you pick on someone your own sizes! Bio-merge, activate!" Shouted Wriggly, as she, Ryo, and Nasim held up their digivices. The screens on all of the digivices all began the process of digivolution.

_"BIO-MERGE, DIGIVOLUTION."_

"BIO-MERGE, ACTIVATE! Renamon... Monodramon... Terriermon... Bio-merge, too..." Shouted the six, as they began merging with their Digimon.

"Saquiamon! Justimon! Megagargomon!" Shouted the three, as their hybrid forms completed the bio-merge process.

"Ahhh, so we finally have some opponents who _can_ fight... Well then let's fight! Twin sword!" Shouted Piedmon, as he attacked the group. The tree of them broke up as the attack hit its target.

"Voltage Blade!" Shouted Justimon, as activated the energy blade on his arm, and lunged straight for Piedmon.

"Clown Trick!" Shouted Piedmon, as he fired a large, flaming ring towards Justimon, as he manuvered away from the hybrid Digimon.

"Darkness Wave!" Shouted Ladydevimon, as she attacked Saquiamon.

"Spirit Strike!" Said Saquiamon, as she deflected the attack.

"So, you _do_ mean business... Well then, take this! Black Wing!" Shouted Ladydevimon, as she fired another attack.

"Megabarrage!" Shouted Megagargomon, as he fired a massive payload at Machinedramon. He took several hits before he decided to maneuver away.

"How dare you interrupt my handiwork? Infinity Hand!" Shouted Machinedramon, as he extended his left hand towards Megagargomon. Megagargomon grabbed the hand, but not before it could do its damage.

"Ahhh!" Shouted Megagargomon, as he pulled at Machinedramon's hand. The claw had already taken a tight grip around Megagargomon's arm, and was crushing its ammo chamber. The cannons on Machinedramon's shoulders began to glow.

"Mega Cannon!" Shouted Machinedramon, as he fired his attack. Megagargomon dislodged the hand from his arm, and tossed it between the two. The hand exploded, as the blast was reflected towards Machinedramon, whom ducked out of its way.

"Spirit Strike!" Shouted Saquiamon, as she fired her attack at Ladydevimon.

"Puwazon!" Shouted Ladydevimon, as she caught the attack, changed it, and pre-pared the relented it at Saquiamon.

"Ahhhh!" Shouted Saquiamon, as Machinedramon's reflected attack hit her dead on. Ladydevimon re-launched the attack at Saquiamon.

"Spirit... Strike!" Shouted Saquiamon, as she channeled what was left of Machinedramon's attack into her own, and threw it at Ladydevimon's reversed attack. The three hit straight on, and exploded, tossing both Saquiamon and Ladydevimon to the ground. As Saquiamon hit, both commander Wriggly, and lieutenant Renamon, split form. The commander was thrown into the street, where as, Renamon, was tossed underneath a pile of debris.

"Trinity Arm!" Shouted Justimon, as he changed his arm into an energy cannon, and fired it at Piedmon. He dodged the attack.

"Ahh, very good... You're learning fast. But not fast enough! Final Spell!" Shouted Piedmon, as he fired a sonic blast at Justimon.

"Justice Kick!" Shouted Justimon, as he flung dodged the blast, and struck Piedmon in the chest, sending him flying back a few yards.

"Ahh, well I think it's time we mad our exit!" Said Piedmon, as he signaled Machinedramon, who was still recovering from the blast. He looked for Ladydevimon. When he didn't find her, he spotted commander Wriggly.

"Well, since you seem to have killed our comrade, we'll just have to take one of yours!" Said Piedmon, as he flew down, and grabbed the commander.

"Don't you dare!" Shouted Justimon, as he flew towards them. With the flip of a handkerchief, Piedmon disappeared. Machinedramon too, started to become invisible, as Megagargomon charged towards him.

"Oh no you- What? Where'd he go?" Said Megagargomon, as he stopped in the very spot were he'd last see Machinedramon. Justimon dedigivolved and started walking towards the handkerchief. He picked up the cloth, and examined it, just as lieutenant commander Fullidger walked up to him. The two didn't speak for a long moment, as the commander held the cloth. A moan could be herd from beneath a pile of ruble. The four of turned towards the pile of debris, as it shuffled around, and lieutenant Renamon rose up.

"Lieutenant!" Shouted Nasim, as he rushed to the injured Digimon. Her torn and dirty uniform shredding even more as it rubbed against the rocks and steel.

"You're hurt!" Said Nasim, as he grabbed her arm.

"I'm fine... Where's Denise?" Asked Renamon, as she looked for her tamer.

"That's not good enough lieutenant! Fullidger to _Prometheous_, medical emergency, two to beam directly to sickbay, energize!" Said Nasim, as he tapped his commbadge. He felt the familiar tingle of the beam, as both he, and Renamon, dematerialized for their short journey. Ryo continued to look around for any survivors. Within minutes, he had been joined by several other officers of both starfleet, and civilian police. Eventually, they came across a crater... And in that creator, under all of the debris, laid the limp body of Ladydevimon.

"A comrade for a comrade..." Whispered Ryo, as he starred at the unconscious Digimon.

**T W O W E E K S L A T E R**

**Bridge Tranceporter Room, UTS Deadalus, 1216 hrs. (12:16 p.m.)**

"Computer... Why can't I have anything to eat when I'm on duty?" Asked Guilmon, as he stood in front of the tranceporter room replicator.

_"Replicator access during on duty hours for ensign Guilmon have been restricted."_ Replyed the computer. Guilmon had been doing the exact same thing everyday. And everyday, he's found that his access has been restricted. He walked back to his station, moping. Takato walked into the room, and looked at him.

"Hey boy... What's up?" Asked Takato. Guilmon looked up at him, as he placed his claws on the his consol.

"I still can't replicate any bread." Said Guilmon. Takato looked at sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry boy... But you know how much you get distracted when it comes to food." Replyed Takato. Guilmon didn't reply. He didn't even look up to his Tamer.

"Hey, tell ya' what... Tonight, we'll whip-up a fresh batch of Guilmon bread for dinner." Said Takato. The frown on Guilmon's face disappeared, as his lifted his head.

"Really? Can I replicate the peanut butter?" Asked Guilmon.

"Ha ha... Sure. Whatever you want boy." Replyed Takato. Guilmon smiled. The ship rocked slightly. The lights blinked, the two regained their footing.

_Bleep, beep. "Commander Matsuki, please report to the bridge."_ Came the voice of ensign J.P. the ships chief communications officer. Takato turned, and walked out the doors, heading for the doors. Leaving Guilmon alone in his tranceporter room.

**Main Bridge, UTS Deadalus, 1218 hrs. (12:18 a.m.)**

"Report!" Said Captain Kanabara, as he walked over to his command chair.

"We've dropped out of warp." Answered lieutenant commander Henry Wong, the chief science/ops officer of the _Deadalus_. Just as commander Matsuki walked out of the side corridor access.

"Sir, we've made it... Approaching the Halldikar colony." Said lieutenant Kenta Kitagawa from the helm.

"On screen." Said Takuya, as he leaned forward in his chair. The screen blinked on, to the view of a vast debris field, extending out from second planet, all the way to the outer fifth planet. A gas giant, twice the size of Jupitor with three sets of rings surrounding it at three different angles. Pieces of scorched and shattered metal floated around the planet, caught in its gravity field. The bridge rocked, as the ship moved closer to the planet

"What was that?" Asked Takato, as he moved to his station.

"It was some kind of... Energy wave... Triangulating now." Replyed Henry from his ops station. A piece of seared metal sizzled as it hit the shields in front of the view screen.

"Sir, the focal point of the wave originated about three light-years outside the system... Sir, there's a warp signature there!" Said Henry.

"It's alright commander... That would be the ship's old power core... Helm, take us out of the field, and head for the second planet." Said Takuya. Kenta obediently followed the order, taking the ship out of the field. Within minutes, they had reached the planet.

"We're their sir. Should I put us into planetary orbit?" Asked Kenta. Takuya looked to Henry.

"I don't think so sir... I'm detecting a massive radiation field emanating from the planet's sur-"

"Captain, there's a ship decloaking off the port bow!" Came lieutenant Minamoto from the tactical station.

"Shift screen view!" Said Takuya. The view screen shifted views from the plant, to a small, transparent vessel, which was becoming increasingly visible. Within seconds, the ship green ship was completely visable. The small saucer section of the ship looked more like something out of an old fifty's movie. The two box-like sub-light drives glowed an angry red, while the two green cylinder warp nacelles glowed a cooler light green.

"Captain, they're hailing us!" Came J.P. from the comm station on the left side.

"Put them on screen." Replyed Takuya. The screen once again blinked to the face of a Vulcan man. His green tinted face, stood out against the black background of a wall. Takuya stood from his chair, putting on a slight grin.

"This is captain Takuya Kanabara, of the Federation Timeship _Deada-_"

_"Why have you intruded into our spcae?" _Asked the Romulin commander. The grin on Takuya's face disappeared.

"I wasn't aware that this was _your_ space..." Replyed Takuya. The Romulin commander practically snarled.

_"This is the site of one of our colonies, now if you don't mind, now it you don't leave, we'll open fire!"_ Said the Romulin commander. Takuya sat back down in his command chair, and muted the audio.

"Commander Wong, what's their offensive capabilities?" Asked Takuya, as he turned to his ops officer, who was already on the take of scanning the ship.

"They're carrying type three disrupters, a complement of fifty mark two photon torpedo's, and have fifth generation shield array. A single phaser blast should be enough to take their shields down." Replyed the commander, as he scanned the Romulin vessel.

"Can you reconfigure the sensors to scan for other cloaked ships?" Asked Takato, as he turned to Henry.

"Well, yeah, that kind of information should still be in the Starfleet database... Let me call it up." Said Henry, as he looked through the memory core directory.

"Got it! There's four other ships flanking the first one..." Said Henry, as he scanned the surrounding space.

"I see them." Came Koji, as he received the sensor data.

"Good, keep them in our corsairs." Said Takuya, as he looked over to J.P., and nodded. The ensign turned the audio back on.

"After careful consideration, I think we'll stay a while..." Said Takuya.

_"Then you will die!"_ Said the Romulin commander, as his face turned a deep green. The grin returned to Takuya's face.

"Ah, I don't think so buddy... If you've scanned us, and know you did, then you know that you're out gunned, and your defenses aren't even anything to speak of..." Replyed Takuya.

"We also know that this isn't, nor ever was a _Romulin_ colony world. This was one of ours. And if you don't leave now, we'll be the one's firing on _you_ for trespassing!" Said Takuya, as he back talked the Romulin commander.

"You have sixty-seconds to comply." Warned Takuya, as he leaned back into his command chair, satisfied with himself. Meanwhile, the Romulin commander looked like he was about to have an aneurism.

_"You have no claim to this world!"_ Said the Romulin commander.

"That's where you're wrong... Scan _any_ of the debris, and you'll find that it has a similar, if not an identical signature to ours, and you know it! Think about it... The force that could be powerful enough to tare a fleet of ships just as powerful as this one, if not more, to shreds... Then what do ya think it'll do to yours?" Asked Takuya. The anger on the commander's face began to melt away... But only a little.

_"We are Romulins... We have endured for many millennia's-"_

"...And it will all end in the blink of an eye if you don't listen to me!" Said Takuya, as he shouted at the commander. The commander turned, and spoke to someone off the screen. After a moment, the commander turned back to Takuya.

_"You lie, captain... And now you shall pay for your deception!"_ Said the commander, as he cut his end of the signal. Takuya sighed, as he turned to Koji.

"Lieutenant, target all of the cloaked ships and disable them." Said Takuya. Koji nodded as he tapped in the nesiserry commands. As the commanders ship maneuvered away, as an angry red phaser blast hit one of the cloaked vessel, then another, and again... Each one fading into plain view on the screen. The bridge rumbled, as the commanders ship, and the forth vessel, -which had already decloaked- fired on the _Deadalus_.

"Direct hit to the port shield... Shields are down to 99.7 percent. Activating the shield recharge capacitors." Came commander Wong.

"Sir, the last two Romulin ships are preparing to warp out!" Said Koji.

"Captain, two of the Romulin ships are losing life support! There entire crews will be dead in minutes!" Came Henry, as he scanned the disabled vessels.

"Sir, one of the Romulin ships is turning to engage!" Shouted Koji. Takuya looked around his bridge, as he thought about his options... He could either risk the lives of his crew to save the lives of the same people who have been trying to kill them... Or turn and engage the bogie, while needlessly sacrificing the lives of total strangers. He knew his duties, and the choice he had to make. He looked towards Takato, who was working his station, probably running scenarios. He looked down at his arm consol, as a text message popped in. Takuya read the message, then looked back up at his first officer, who was awaiting approval for his plan. Takuya nodded.

"Lieutenant, get us closer to the disabled ships! Lieutenant Minamoto, as soon as we're in range, extend the shields around the them!" Said Takato, as he looked away from Takuya. In seconds, the ship was already maneuvering towards the disabled ships. The ship rocked, as several disrupter blasts, and photon torpedoes impacted on the shields.

"I got 'em, captain!" Came lieutenant Minamoto. Takato snapped his head towards Henry.

"Commander, lock onto the survivors, and beam them directly to the shuttle bay! Ensign, alert the medical staff: casualties incoming!" Said Takato, as he shouted the orders. Henry didn't even take the time to respond, as he energized the buffer. After he was had completed the process, he turned be to Takato.

"Got them!" Said Henry.

"Lieutenant, disable that last ship!" Said Takuya, as he turned to Koji. On the screen, the Romulin vessel continued to fire, as a single photon torpedo impacted the shields. The ship stopped firing, as several small explosions began emanating from a scorched crater on the top of the saucer. Takuya turned to Henry...

"Commander, scan that ship for-" Takuya stopped talking, when a bright explosion tore the last Romulin ship apart. He watched, as the rear of the ship was completly vaporized. Dozens of smaller explosions dotted the ships hull, as it fell apart. The left nacelle broke off the ship, and exploded, several meters away, while the right one simply fell apart. Within seconds, the event was over.

"I thought we were only supposed ta disable them?" Came Kenta from the helm. Koji worked his consol at the back of the bridge.

"I did! That torpedo shouldn't have been powerful enough _to_ destroy them!" Replyed Koji.

"Captain, I think they activated a self-destruct mechanism..." Said Henry.

"They'd rather die, than be rescued..." Muttered Takato under his breath. Takuya looked down at his consol, and at the number of how many people they _had_ rescued.

_'Just how many more would rather die like that? How many more will die in this place?'_ Thought Takuya, as he felt the bitterness of it all.

**Main Shuttelbay, UTS Deadalus, 1241 hrs. (12:41 p.m.)**

"I don't want your help!" Shouted a Romulin officer. Rika ignored his threats, as she continued regenerating his wounds.

"Keep quiet, I'm trying to help you!" Retorted Rika. The Romulin officer continued to struggle against the restrainment field of his biobed, as Rika ran a dermal regenerator over the gash on his right shoulder. The man's green blood pouring out of the breach. The edges of the gash pulled closer together, as new skin grew back. Within minutes of the devices hum, (and allot of struggling on behalf of the Romulin) the gash was completely healed. The centurion stopped struggling for a moment, and looked down at his left shoulder, and gasped at the fact that the gash that had been there only minutes ago was now a patch of healthy green skin.

"Imposable! What kind of illusion is this? Not even the best of the bio-synthetic gels can cause this kind of repair!" Asked the centurion. Rika smirked at the Romulins ignorance.

"It's not a trick, now, if you don't mind, there's _other_ patients who need treatment." Said Rika, as she turned away from the officer, and moved onto another patient. She stepped up to another Romulin officer... Her uniform wasn't decorated with the armor, markings of a centurion, but that of a senior staff commander... Maybe even a ships commander. She ran the medical tricorder over her. As she was read its readings, she felt something grabed her wrist with a powerful grip. She looked down, to see that the officer had awoken.

"Wha- Why did you save us?" Asked the officer, as she held onto Rika's hazard suit. Rika looked down at her... Green blood dripping across her face. Crusting in her raven-black hair. Rika felt sorry for her.

"Your ship was losing life support... If we hadn't, you'd be dead." Replyed Rika. The Romulin officer struggled to hold herself in a raised position.

"No matter how much kindness you show to my crew, they will _never_ tell you what you want to know!" Said the Romulin, as she slumped down onto the biobed. Rika's tricorder began beeping frantically, as her biosigns began to fad.

"Rika to sickbay, medical emergency, one Romulin to beam directly in!" Said Rika, as she tapped a few more commands into her tricorder. All the while, the Romulin commander never loosened her grip, until she faded in the silhouette of the tranceporter. Rika looked at the bed were she had laid for a moment, before moving to the panel at the head of the bed, and clearing it from use. She then looked up towards the door, where Renamon was standing with a phaser rightful swung over her back. The metal of her hazard suit, gleaming in the light of the bay. She then looked at the sea of patients, and medics scattered throughout the bay. She watched, as Terriermon ejected a hypospray into a patient in order to calm them down, while saying his catchphrase _'momentai'_. She smiled at how little some people change... And how much other can. She herd another man groan and decided, it was time, to move on...

_Boo, boop. "Ensign Rika, please report to hazard operations, immediately."_ Came the voice of Zoe Orimoto, the commander of _Deadalus's_ hazard teams. Rika tapped her comm-badge in acknowledgement, as she began towards the bay doors. She watched as Renamon tapped her badge in acknowledgement, as she too, received the same message. They walked together towards the turbolift.

_'What ever's going on, at least I'm going alone...'_ Thought Rika, as the doors closed in front of her, and she continued her journey.

**Main Cockpit, Runabout Eden, 1241 hrs. (12:41 p.m.)**

"Take us in nice and slow ensign..." Said Zoe, as she pointed to an area of clear land. The pilot of the vessel, ensign Dorla Robert (Ro-bear), a Human/Betazoid hybrid, manipulated the controls with ease. Although they were flying six times the speed of sound... Zoe, and her team sat comfortably at different seats aboard the runabout. Even as they did a nose-dive at the ground.

_'Now this is a feeling I'll _never_ get used too.'_ Thought Zoe, she stood-up from her seat, and walked to the back of the ship, where ensign Royak was checking the pattern enhancers. She waved her tricorder over the long steam of the device before she noticed Zoe.

"Lieutenant, is there anything you need?" Asked Royak, as she turned towards her.

"Are the pattern enhancers ready?" Asked Zoe. Ensign Royak looked down at the tricorder before turning back to Zoe.

"They all check out fine... I'm just not sure they're powerful enough to break a signal through the atmosphere." Replyed the ensign. Zoe gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's alright... Even _if_ we can't beam off this planet, we've still got the _Eden_..." Said Zoe. The ensign looked back at her commander. There was a firm plop, as the runabout landed on the surface.

"We've reached the surface, ma'am." Came ensign Robert, as she turned away from the helm. That was another thing that she would never get used too, being called 'ma'am'. She picked-up a pair of the pattern enhancers, and looked at her team.

"Alright, we're going to head for the Headquarters building... Once we're there, we'll start looking for a way to access the main computer core complex." Said Zoe, as looked her team over. Rika had her arms crossed, while Renamon listened obediently.

"So, what if we encounter any Romulins that where left behind?" Asked Rika.

"Keep your phasers on stun, and only fire if _I_ give the order... Got it?" Asked Zoe. Rika closed her eyes, as she looked down at her rightful.

"Ensign, stay here, incase we need a lift..." Said Zoe, as she looked towards the pilot.

"Got it!" Replyed the ensign.

"Alright, everyone grab a pattern enhancer and let's go!" Said Zoe, as she stepped out of the way, and attached her own enhancers onto an elector magnetic strip that ran across the back of her hazard suit. Once her team had picked up the devices, Zoe turned to a hatchway at the side of the ship. With the tap of a few controls, the door haves split. One falling to the ground, the other lifting up. Zoe stepped out onto the alien world, and took a whiff of the air. She looked out on the horizon, at the ruins of buildings that were once homes, and workplaces.

"My god..." Muttered ensign Royak, as she exited the runabout. The hatchway closed behind her. A slow anger began to boiled inside of Zoe, as she gripped the butt of her weapon.

"Let's move..." Said Zoe, as she started walking towards the center of the devastation. Rika hesitated for a second, as both Renamon, and Royak moved on ahead. She blinked, as she moved her legs... The group of four moved through the wasteland, for a moment, as they passed by several burnt and blasted buildings.

"Look!" Shouted Renamon, as she spotted something green, and black lying in the middle of the road. The group ran towards it. Zoe, stopped, as she began to recognize what it was. Rika Pulled out her medical tricorder, as the group stopped dead in their tracks, as they recognized what they were looking at. Rika moved closer the body, the hum of her tricorder filled the air, as she scanned the pile.

"He's dead." Said Rika, as she turned the Romulin officer over onto his back. A puddle of green blood oozed out of the crater on his back.

"What killed him?" Asked Royak. Rika picked up a peace of debris, and tossed it further down the road. Several peaces of what looked like shattered metal, moved, and shot at the debris, reducing it to dust before it even hit the ground.

"That." Said Rika, as she stood up, not taking her eyes off of her tricorder.

"These weapons placements are scattered throughout the area..." Said Rika, as she hit a few buttons on her tricorder. Renamon pulled out her own, and started scanning the area.

"I think I've found a clear path through the field." Said Renamon, as she started looking around the area.

"This way." Said Renamon, as she guided them trough the field. Eventually, they reached they're destination... The Starfleet headquarters building. They walked up to the shattered glass front doors.

"Wait, do we just walk right through? What if this ways been booby trapped too?" Asked ensign Royak, as she stopped just in front of the doors. Renamon turned to her.

"That's not possible... I would have detected them." Replyed Renamon. The ensign looked at quizzically.

"I don't mean the hidden compression arrays that we've seen... I'm talking about cloaked weapons, and emergency containment fields." Replyed the ensign. Renamon looked down at her tricorder.

"Well, there's only one way to find out..." Said Zoe, as she took a step trough one of the doors. She walked up to the shattered security check point, and turned around.

"Does this answer your question?" Asked Zoe.

"Good enough for me!" Said Rika, as she walked trough the door, followed by Renamon. Royak took a deep breath, and followed. Zoe walked up towards the secretary's desk, and wiped the dust, and debris from one of the control consoles. She tried activating the panel, but it remained black.

"Ensign, get this panel operational." Said Zoe, as she motioned Royak to the consol. She pulled a small device out of her buffer, and attached it to the panel, as it instantly came to life. She tapped in a few commands.

"It looks like the main power grid's been completely destroyed... Same with the back-ups." Said Royak, as she turned back to Zoe.

"Are any of the back-up generators available?" Asked Zoe. Royak checked the storage compartments.

"No ma'am, it looks like they were all removed a long time ago." Replyed the ensign

Sigh... "Orimoto to Eden, looks like we're going to need one of the back-up generators off the runabout... Head for our coordinates." Said Zoe, as she tapped her comm badge.

_"Understood, Eden out."_ Replyed the ensign, as she signed off.

"Sir! Over there!" Came Renamon, as she lifted her phaser rightful to a pair of legs sticking out of a corner. The booted foot was covered by millennia's of dust. Rika pulled out her tricorder, and scanned the object.

"I'm not getting any life signs..." Said Rika, as she slowly moved closer to the limb. She turned the corner, to find the limp body of a human woman. Perfectly preserved from discomposure.

"What? How could this be?" Asked Royak, as she turned the corner behind Rika. She waved her tricorder across the body. Her pupils dilated as she saw the readings.

"Lieutenant, I'm detecting a power signature coming from the body!" Shouted Rika. Royak backed away, holstering her rightful.

"Get away from that thing!" Said Royak. Rika didn't move. Instead, she started feeling around the body's side. She felt the a small pit close to the lower back of the body. She tapped it, and the entire body twitched.

"Get away from it!" Shouted Royak, as she took aim.

"Ensign, what is it?" Asked Zoe, as she stepped beside Royak.

"I think this is some kind of a robot..." Said Rika as she tapped the crease harder this time, and the entire body sat up. The head of the machine turned, and blinked for a moment.

"Your Starfleet..." Said the machine, as she looked the group over. Zoe smiled.

"Yes we are... I'm lieutenant Zoe Orimoto. Who are you?" Asked Zoe, as motioned for Royak to lower her weapon. The Robot cocked its head as it Replyed.

"I am lieutenant Lal, of the Federation Timeship Arura..." Said Lal, as she looked around the room. How long was I off-line?" Asked Lal.

"You've off-line for almost three thousand years." Came Rika, after a long moment of silence. Zoe tapped her commbadge.

"Orimoto to Eden, you better make room, we're bringing a passenger." Said Zoe, as she once again tapped her comm badge.

**Unknown Place, Unknown Time**

"Hello... Is anyone there?" Asked lieutenant T'shosh, as she took a step forward. She looked down to see that there wasn't any kind of surface beneath her. She arched her left brow.

"What is this place? The fact that there is not a surface, but that I am clearly standing, is illogical." Asked T'shosh, as she tilted her head up towards what could only be described as the sky. She stood in silence for a few moments, as she awaited an answer that would never come. She began to think back to the cavern, and what happened as she was being beamed out. Suddenly, the scenery changed, and she was back in the cavern, watching as the events played out. Then suddenly, she found herself in the main transporter room of the _Prometheous_, and she watched, as the Doctor examined her. She continued to follow how events turned out. And then, she found herself back in the white area. She tilted her head back up towards the sky.

"Why have you showed me those events?" Asked T'shosh.

"Because you wanted to see them..." Came voice from a distance. She looked straight in front of her, and watched, as a silhouette moved closer towards her.

"That voice... It sounded like mine. Who are you?" Asked T'shosh. No answer. The shadow moved closer, and closer to her, until finally, she could she her body.

"Hello... T'shosh." Replyed the form in front of her. T'shosh arched both of her brows, as she looked... At herself.

"This is imposable... Who are you?" Asked the ensign. Then the T'shosh in front of her did something that shocked her... She smiled.

"I'm you, T'shosh... From a different era." Explained the future version.

"That is not possible." Replyed the ensign.

"And why is that, ensign?" Asked her future version.

"For one thing, you showed an emotion... If you were truly Vulcan, then that would have not happened." Explained T'shosh. Again, her other self showed emotion... This time, by chuckling.

"What is it that you find humorous?" Asked the ensign. Her other self looked up at her.

"I'm laughing at how... Naive I used to be." Replyed the future T'shosh.

"You have evolved T'shosh... To a state of partial non-linier, non-corporeal existsance." Explained the ensign's future self.

"If I am in a state of non-linier/corporeal existence, then that means time has no meaning... It also mean's that you cannot exist." Said T'shosh, as she analyzed the situation. The other T'shosh smiled back.

"Hm... As usual, your logic is flawed..." Replyed her other self. T'shosh hesitated to reply.

"The reason two of us can exist at the same time in this state is simple... I am from a different time line." Explained the ensigns other self. T'shosh tilted her head in curiosity.

"If you are from a different time line, then that means-"

"-This is a predestination paradox." Finished the other ensign.

"It also means, that _I_ have to go back in your place... Because for me, this has already happened." Answered the second ensign. T'shosh looked down towards her boots.

"How long have you been here?" Asked the ensign.

"Almost ten-thousand years." Answered the other T'shosh.

"I also know what needs to be done, in order to ensure that _your_ time line doesn't fall apart..." Came the future ensign. A surprised look appeared on T'shosh's face. Well, as surprised as can be for a Vulcan.

"But, you should know that in order to do this, I have to strand you here... That is, until the next T'shosh comes by." Said the future T'shosh. The ensign stood in her place for a moment.

"If it has already happened in a separate timeline, then any kind of protest from me, is irrelevant." Replyed T'shosh. The smile future ensign's face began to fade.

"No, it's not irrelevant... It's your life, and you have the right to live it. But, unfortunately, if you were to keep living your life, it would cause the lives of everyone in _this_ timeline, to end. And that is something that can't be allowed to happen." Replyed the future ensign.

"How ever, there _is_ a place were you will have to go, in order to go, to complete the loop... You have to go, to the Q continuum." Said the ensign.

"And just how do I get there?" Asked T'shosh. The ensign looked to the left of her, were a small, black screen had appeared. On the screen, was a red giant, in the final stages of life.

"There, in sector F-493-A, in the Andromeda Galaxy. That star is about to enter it's final nova stage. When it does go nova, it will tear a trans-dimentional rift that ends in the continuum. I will give the nova extra force in order to create a temporal incursion. The rift will only last a second, but for you, that shouldn't be a problem." Explained the ensign. T'shosh looked back towards her duplicate.

"I understand completely... There is only one thing that I don't understand... What was that light at the center of the Bajoran vessel?" Asked T'shosh. The ensign smiled.

"That, was me... You see, about five millennia's ago, I left the continuum for the final time, I went to the only people whom I could trust, the wormhole aliens." Explained the ensign.

"The Bajoran people already a basic space fairing civilization. So, I was able to convince them to allow me to give a special orb to a certain Bajoran sect, _and_ give have them take one of their few ships to Earth." Explained the ensign.

"Then, were did you send the rest of the team?" Asked T'shosh. The ensign smiled again.

"It's alright, they're safe... I sent them to the one place they needed to be... On the _Atlantis_ colony." Explained the ensign. T'shosh cocked her head at the name.

"Atlantis? I thought the Federation of _this_ universe only colonized a single world?" Asked T'shosh.

"They did... And they named it after the ancient Vulcan city of Halldikar... Atlantis is just how it's pronounced in Federation standard." Replyed the ensign. T'shosh looked back at the screen.

"Time is running out, we have to go!" Said the future T'shosh, as she switched places with her past self.

"We'll see each other again... In about ten thousand years." Said the future T'shosh, as she disappeared for her future. T'shosh thought about that star, and suddenly, she was there. The star exploded, sending both, a radiation wave, followed by a shockwave, out into it's singular planetary system. The gas giant was stripped of its atmosphere, as the shockwave passed. Leaving only asteroid core to be dissolved later. The center of the star collapsed, as all of it's gas swept outwards. T'shosh saw her chance, and entered the rift, and her destiny.


	3. Dragon's Teeth

**Disclaimer:** Okay, I realize it's been a while since the last chapter. But I've had a lot of stuff that I needed to do... (Such as brush up on my binary) What with school, and work, and all... Anyway, this one's going to be a little longer, but it does have a bunch of different surprises! Since this is the part I know just about everyone skips, let's get the annoying disclaimer out of the way, and get on with the show: I don't own Digimon, or Star Trek. Just the crap that I can make-up in my sick, twisted, and demented mind. So, **DON'T SUE ME!**

**Some Dark Holding Cell, Unknown time**

Commander Denies Wriggly struggled with the lock that was holding her in place. She felt a trickle of blood, as it rolled down the palm of her hand. She continued to ignore the pain of the sores on her wrist, as she twisted her hands around to try and slip them out of the lock's grip.

"Hey, quiet in there!" Came the guard, as he over herd the grunting of her struggle. The commander stopped moving, and looked up at the guard.

"That's better." Said the guard, as turned back around.

_'If only I could use my assimilation tubules!'_ Thought the commander, as she pulled up, and ran yet another diagnostic on that one piece of Borg technology. And again, she got the same result... They're just not long enough to bend around at _that_ kind of angle. Then another thought crossed her mind...

_'But, what if, I allowed my nanoprobes to assimilate- No! I won't become a drone again!'_ Thought the commander, as she rejected the idea for the fiftieth time in the past two weeks. She remembered back to that time... That time, when the remenence of the collective assimilated her, in an attempt to restore they're once great hive mind. She remembered the sounds of the collective... Thousands of monotone voices speaking as one. Most of them attempting to repair the damage to their ships... Others attempting to re-assimilate others back into the collective. The commander snapped back to reality, as the door to her cell swung open, and another guard walked in.

"Come on... The boss wants ta talk to you again!" Said the first guard, as he unlocked the commander from her chains, while two other guards stood by, targeting her with two small semi-automatics. They walked out of the cell, and down the corridor. Heading for another round of grilling, and torcher.

**Unknown Place, Unknown Time**

"Aaaaahhhh!" Shouted Impmon, as he fell through the blinding white light that had sucked him, and his team up. Suddenly, the light faded, and he felt as if he was now in an enclosed space.

"Ooohhhhffff!" Yelped Impmon, as he landed on cold, hard ground. He laid there for a long moment, before he felt anything.

"Are you ok?" Asked lieutenant Darmont, as he flashed a hand light in his face.

"Yeah, um- Ahhh..." Said Impmon, as he grabbed his stomachache, and the throbbing pain that had suddenly engulfed him.

"Sir, are you alright?" Asked the lieutenant, as Impmon moaned in pain.

"Um... Fine! Said Impmon, as he recovered from the pain, and stood up. He looked around the room. Noticing several dark screens, and consoles.

"Eay, where are we?" Asked Impmon, as he walked over to one of the panels.

"I'm not sure... I can't seem to scan anything beyond a dozen meters..." Replyed Darmont.

"Oooofff!" Shouted J'kr'rt from the other side of the dark room.

"Ensign, whad hap- Ooooofff!" Shouted Impmon, as he jogged towards the ensign's position, and tripped over a small, round object. J'kr'rt turned on his hand torch, and shined it on the object he'd tripped on.

"What is that thing?" Asked Darmont, as he moved closer to the two. He waved his tricorder over another one of the round objects. Impmon shined his own light on the thing he'd tripped on. His eyes widened, as he realized what it was.

"Hmmm... These things seem to have a digitonic signature..." Said the lieutenant, as his tricorder beeped frantically.

"Dey should... After all, ders Digimon inside dem..." Replyed Impmon. Both Darmont, and J'kr'rt looked at him with shocked looks.

"Sir, how do you know this?" Asked Darmont. Impmon stood up, cradling the object in his arms.

"'Cause dis, is a digiegg." Replyed Impmon.

"A digiegg?" Asked Darmont. Impmon laughed.

"Dat's right... All Digimon are born from dees things... Even me." Replyed Impmon, rubbing the egg slightly. J'kr'rt stood up.

"Is this, some kind of Digimon nursery?" Asked J'kr'rt. Darmont picked up a small, chevron shaped device off the floor, sitting next to one of the digieggs.

"I don't think so... The digieggs are scattered around pretty randomly on the floor, and there's a bunch of starfleet comm-badges around too." Replyed Darmont.

"Whatta sayin'?" Asked Impmon.

"I think, all these digieggs, were once Digimon." Answered the lieutenant.

"But that's not possible! Whenever a Digimon's deleted, they don't leave behind digieggs, they turn into raw data, and return to the Digital World!" Came J'kr'rt.

"Yeah, in a _normal_ scenario... But da Digital World of _dis_ universe was destroyed..." Began Impmon.

"This means they would either have to be absorbed, or be recompiled here, in our dimension." Finished Darmont. J'kr'rt looked down at the digieggs.

_'Clink, cronk, cronk.'_

"Eay, did yous hear dat?" Asked Impmon, as he turned around, looking for the noise.

_'Clank, ronk.'_

"There it is again!" Came J'kr'rt, as he lifted his rightful towards the mechanical noise.

"I herd it too!" Said lieutenant Darmont, as he lifted his tricorder, and scanned the general direction where the noise had come from.

"Ensign, whatta's doin'?" Said Impmon, as ensign J'kr'rt moved carefully towards the noise. Holding up his rightful, ready to fire. He moved closer to the noise, as it continued to sound. Both Impmon and Darmont pulled out their own weapons, and aimed them towards the ensign. J'kr'rt shined his hand torch at the place where the noise originated.

"Ensign, what is it?" Asked Darmont, as he moved the light around.

"It's... A giant hole." Replyed the ensign, as he turned around, facing the two lieutenants. Darmont flashed his hand torch at the hole, just as something moved.

"Ensign, behind you!" Shouted the lieutenant, just as a large, black metal hand grabbed the ensign's leg.

"Ahhhh!" Shouted J'kr'rt, as he fired his rightful at the hand.

"Ohhh..." Moaned someone on the other side of the wall. Impmon felt as if he recognized that voice.

"Who's der?" Asked Impmon, as he moved closer to the damaged wall. Another moan emerged, as the hand once again shifted. Impmon felt as if he recognized the voice.

"Ah- Andromon?" Stammered Impmon, as he recited his friend's name.

"Ohhh... Impmon, is that you?" Asked the android Digimon, as his head peered out of the hole.

"Ahhh, Kindha... Do yas need help gettin outta der?" Asked Impmon, as he moved closer to the hole. J'kr'rt kept his finger on the trigger of his weapon. Impmon took notice of the officer's apprehension.

"Calm down ensign... He's a friend." Said Impmon, as he grabbed Andromon's hand, and started pulling the cybernetic Digimon out.

"Aeh yous two, I could use a little help over here!" Said Impmon, as he pulled away at the Digimon. Lieutenant Darmont ran over, and grabbed his other hand. After a moment of pulling, the ultimate level Digimon came free.

"Thank you, lieutenant... But, who are these two?" Asked Andromon, noticing the other two officers. Impmon sighed.

"It's a long story... But I'll tell yas anyway..." Said Impmon, as he began explaining what had happened.

**Cybernetics Lab, UTS Deadalus 1733 hrs. (5:33 p.m.)**

_"Diagnostic complete, all memory circuits are functioning within normal parameters."_ Said the computer, as it announced the results of Lal's scan. The android stood at the center of the circular platform in the middle of the room. Koichi tapped a few commands into a computer console off to the right of Lal.

"Good... That completes your scan, lieutenant." Said Koichi, as he looked up at the ancient machine.

"Thank you commander... Can I step down now?" Said Lal, as she looked towards Koichi.

"Shore..." Said Koichi. The lieutenant stepped off of the pad, and shifted her shoulders as if she was stretching.

"Lieutenant, I've been wondering... There wasn't really any kind of physical damage to your body except for some scorching in your main power cell. So why were you off-line?" Asked the commander. Lal cocked her head, as she thought about it.

"The last thing I remember is firing a phaser rightful at a squadron of Grigari solders, as they entered the building. I do not recall being hit, but I do remember seeing a bright flash of light, just before I went off-line." Replyed the lieutenant.

"What kind of blast could have been powerful enough to nock out power on a planet-wide scale?" Asked Koichi, as he called up some of the diagnostic readings again.

"I do not know." Answered Lal. Koichi smiled.

"That was a rhetorical question." Said Koichi, just as commander Matsuki walked through the doors.

"How's our guest doing?" Asked Takato, looking towards the lieutenant. A small smile ran itself across Lal's face.

"Commander? But, that's impossible! You were killed on board the _Prometheus_!" Said Lal out of shock from the very sight of the commander. Takato smiled

"I'll explain later... Report." Said Takato, as he turned to Koichi.

"From what I can tell sir, there's a small discrepancy in her power cell's which would indicate a power surge. But other than that, she's almost as good as new." Replyed Koichi.

"So, why was she deactivated?" Asked Takato.

"I'm not exactly shore... But my best guess would be a massive power surge." Replyed Koichi.

"Sir, if I may ask... What happened? Who won the war?" Asked Lal. A frown ran itself across Takato's face.

"We don't know... But, from what we can tell, neither side won." Replyed the commander. A moment of silence passed, before Koichi moved back to his console.

"I did find something of interest, sir..." Said Koichi, as he manipulated the controls on the consol.

"What did you find?" Asked Takato, as he moved closer to the lieutenant commander.

"It was when we downloaded the colonies data core... From what I can tell, it looks like they evacuated most of the colonists off the planet." Said Koichi.

"Yes, but unfortunately, the Grigari destroyed the fleet before they could reach their destination. All twenty-three ships were lost." Came Lal. Koichi looked down at the console.

"We've completed some scans; have found that several dozen of the derelicts are somewhat salvageable..." Said Takato. Both Koichi and Lal looked up at Takato.

"Define _'somewhat'_." Replyed Koichi.

"Somewhat, as in the same shape that this ship was found in." Replyed Takato. Koichi sighed.

"Alright, I'll start putting recovery teams together..." Said Koichi, as he turned to one of the consoles.

"Alright, have 'em ready by 1830 hours." Said Takato, as he turned to the android.

"The captain wants to talk to you... I'll take you to him..." Said Takato, as he turned and walked out the door. Followed closely by Lal.

**Main Bridge, UTS Arura, 1735 hrs. (5:35 p.m.)**

"I told you, we _need_ that power core repaired, and ready!" Shouted commander Rek'na (Wreck-nah) at the engineer over the ships comm line.

_"I'm sorry ma'am... But this technology is centuries, even millennia's ahead of _anything_ we have! I need more time!"_ Replyed the engineer over the comm. Rek'na growled.

_"The ships automatic repair system's restored just about every system on board, _except_ the FTL drive!"_ Came the engineer after a moment of silence.

"I don't care if this thing runs off of Romulin Ale! This thing is useless without any kind of faster-then-light ability!" Replyed the commander.

_"The computer blueprints may have mentioned an incredibly advanced power core, but when this entire area of the ship was rebuilt..."_ Said the engineer as he trailed off. Rek'na felt like punching the computer consol in front of her, but with held for the fact that she would then be removed from her new command.

"Commander, we're receiving a message from the excavation ships..." Came a centurion from one of the auxiliary stations on the other side of the bridge.

"On screen!" Said the commander. Letting her annoyance show as she looked up at the screen. The face of the commander in charge of the excavation teams came up on the alien screen.

"Commander, this better be good!" Shouted Rek'na.

_"We have a major problem..."_ Replyed the commander.

"What kind of problem would be big enough that it would force you to abandon your position?" Asked Rek'na, as she moved to the center of the alien bridge. A look of anger grew on the other commander's face.

_"We were challenged by an alien vessel... One identical to that of the ship you're standing on."_ Replyed the commander. All at once, every officer on the bridge stopped working, and looked up at the screen.

_"They were able to detect our cloaked ships, and disabled three of them on one blast... The _Shrowden_ was destroyed by a single torpedo, with their shields up!"_ Continued the commander.

"Why didn't you fire on them?" Shouted Rek'na.

_"We did... We unloaded our entire torpedo compliment onto them, they weren't even scratched!"_ Replyed the commander. Rek'na looked down at the front of the bridge.

"Alright, dock with the base for further debriefing... Rek'na, out." Said the commander, as she nodded to the centurion.

"Contact the Vice Praetor (Prey-tour); he's not going to like this..." Said Rek'na, as she turned back to the screen.

"Not at all..."

**Crew Mess hall, UTS Deadalus 1738 hrs. (5:38 p.m.)**

"Calumon..." Said ensign Jerry Kato, as she walked into the mess hall of the _Deadalus_, with Calumon floating in beside her.

"I'm going to order a whole weeks worth of cream puffs!" Said Calumon, as he aimed himself for the replicator. Jerry looked over to the buffet at the ships bar, grabbing a plate, and looking over the food. Most of it, she didn't recognize. But that had become something normal around here. She grabbed a few things, and set them on her plate. After she'd gotten her meal, she started looking for a table, where she and Calumon could sit. Most of the seats where already taken, except...

"Is this seat taken?" Asked Jerry, as walked up the table, where Koji was sitting at. The lieutenant looked up to the girl who had asked the question.

"Sure..." Replyed Koji, as he looked back down at the PADD he'd been working on. Jerry took the seat right across from him, and gave him one of her light-hearted smiles.

_'Not very talkative, is he?'_ Thought Jerry, as she picked up her fork, and poked at the extremely thin pasta she'd gotten from the bar.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you..." Said Koji.

"Huh?" Said Jerry, looking up from her meal.

"I said, I wouldn't eat that... I asked Mot what that stuff was..." Replyed Koji.

"What did he say it was?" Asked Jerry, now worried that she'd be sick to her stomach.

"He said it was Grojan hair pasta... It's made from the sheered fur from the Grojan... A hog-like animal from a planet in the Xenden (Zenn-den) system, that likes to roll around in its own dung..." Replyed Koji. Jerry was right, because now she _was_ sick to her stomach. She dropped her fork, and pushed her plate aside.

"In that case, I'm full. Thanks for the warning." Said Jerry, as she smiled back at the officer.

"I'm ensign Jerry Kato by the way." Said Jerry, as she introduced herself to the teen in front of her.

"Lieutenant Koji Minamoto, chief tactical officer." Replyed Koji, not looking up from his PADD, and cracked a small smile.

"Whoa... No no no no no nooo!" Shouted Calumon, as he tryed to balance the huge plate of cream puffs as he floated over towards Jerry.

"Here, let me help..." Said Jerry, as she grabbed the bottom of the plate for Calumon.

"Thanks Jerry!" Said Calumon, as the ensign set the plate down on the table. Calumon grabbed a cream puff, and started inhaling the pastry.

"Wow, your partner really can eat..." Said Koji, as he watched the little white Digimon in front of him, wolf down twice its body weight. The smile instantly disappeared from Jeri's face.

"What's wrong?" Asked Koji, noticing the ensign's sudden change in moods.

"It's nothing... Just, a bad memory..." Replyed Jerry, wiping away a few tears.

"Alright, if you say so..." Replyed Koji. He looked back down at the PADD he'd been working on when she sat down.

"Calumon's... Not really my partner..." Said Jerry. Koji looked back up at the Tamer in surprise.

"If you're not his partner, then who is?" Asked Koji in confusion. Jerry hesitated to respond.

"I'm sorry... If you don't want to talk about it, then that's-"

"No! It's alright..." Said Jerry, as she started explaining what had happened to her partner.

"Wow... No wonder you were so depressed. You didn't just lost a friend, but you almost lost _all_ of them." Replyed Koji, after Jerry had finished her story.

"But you're wrong. I never lost anyone... Not really. As long as I remember them, they'll always be with me." Said Jerry, as she held her digivice, and activated Leomon's hologram. She smiled.

_Boo, boop. "Ensign Kato, please report to Counselor Dula's office. For your 1800 meeting."_ Came the computer's voice.

"Alright Calumon, it's time to go." Said Jerry, as she stood from her chair.

"Aww, do we have too?" Asked Calumon, as he looked up at her from the empty plate.

"Yes Calumon, now let's go..." Said Jerry, as she picked up the little in-training level Digimon.

"Same time tomorrow?" Asked Jerry.

"Ahhh, sure." Replyed Koji, not knowing what else to say. Jerry smiled.

"Alright, it's a date... See ya!" Said Jerry, as she left the mess hall, carrying Calumon in her arms.

_'What just happened?'_ Thought Koji, as he grabbed his PADD, and walked out the doors on the other side of the room.

**Deck 12, Corridor 4, UTS Deadalus, 1742 hrs. (5:42 p.m.)**

"Takato, why are we going to the shuttle bay?" Asked Guilmon, as the two walked down the corridor. Passing a door or security officer every so often.

"Because captain Kanabara needs someone to tell them that there going back." Replyed Takato.

"But, why are we sending them back? I thought they had a fleet heading for us?" Asked Guilmon. Takato looked down at his partner.

"Because it's the right thing to do, Guilmon. Besides, there's always the off chance that they'll stop being so paranoid for once, and help." Replyed the commander. Takato smiled down at the lieutenant.

"Oh. Takato..."

"Yeah boy?" Asked Takato.

"When we're done here, can we get something to eat?" Asked Guilmon.

"Guilmon..." Replyed Takato, as the two came up to the doors to the shuttle bay. The doors opened, as one of the security officers walked out.

"Commander! I didn't know you were coming!" Said the lieutenant, as he spotted the commander out of the corner of his eye.

"You know, I kinda have that effect on people... What are you doing out here?" Asked Takato, noticing how distressed the lieutenant was.

"Actually, I was just about to call you sir... It's the Romulins, they're demanding their release!" Answered the lieutenant.

"Alright lieutenant, I'll take it from here..." Replyed the commander, as both he, and Guilmon walked through the doors to the second level of the bay. Takato stopped at the railing of the catwalk, and looked down at the crowd of Romulins. They were all shouting and pounding on the doors... Exit, and shuttle storage alike. All the lifts had been stopped on the second level, and ladders had been pulled.

"Quite!" Shouted Takato. The crowd stopped, and looked up at the commander.

_"Let us out!"_ Shouted several Romulins.

"Who's in charge?" Asked Takato, as he scanned the crowd. A small circle began to part, as a young Romulin woman stepped forward.

"I am!" Replyed the woman. She wore the green, and black uniform of an officer.

"I am commander Tal'Rajen, of the Romulin Warbird _Venture._ Are you this ships commander?" Asked the commander. Takato's eye's widened as he recognized that name, but he tried not to give away his thoughts.

"No... My name is Commander Takato Matsuki, I'm the first officer. Now, what do you want?" Asked Takato. The commander looked straight at him.

"We want to be released!" Replyed the commander. Takato smiled.

"Okay... You can go." Replyed Takato. Shocked looks spread across the faces of everyone in the room. Romulin, and Starfleet alike.

"This- This hast to be a trick!" Shouted the commander. Takato shook his head.

"No. Your ships have been repaired, and are operational again." Replyed the Takato.

"Then let me see them!" Said the commander. A smile ran across Takato's face.

"Alright... Lieutenant, open the shuttle bay doors." Ordered Takato. The lieutenant standing beside the control room complied, and started opening the door. The Romulins began to panic, and started grabbing anything, and everything that could keep them from being sucked out into the dead of space.

"Takato, why are they panicking?" Asked Guilmon.

"I don't think they know about the containment field." Answered Takato. The klaxon of the Shuttelbay sirens sounded, as the door began ascending into its storage compartment. The scorched metal of the debris field gleamed, as the sight, of the three surviving Romulin Warbirds holding positions with their own power. The blairing of the sirens stopped, as the door fixed itself in place. The crowd of Romulins stopped shouting, as they realized they weren't being sucked out into space.

"Wha- What is this?" Demanded the commander. Takato didn't answer. Instead, he activated the lift, and moved down to Tal'Rajen's level, with Guilmon following close behind.

"What kind of trick is this?" Asked the commander.

"It's not a trick..." Said Takato, as he touched the forcefield. He snapped his hand back, as he felt the slight buzz of the field on his hand.

"Forcefields..." Finished Takato. The Romulin commander stared at the energy barrier in astonishment.

"This is not possible!" Said the commander in panic.

"It's not just possible, it's real commander." Replyed Takato. The commander looked over towards him.

"And I wasn't lying when I said you, and your crew could return to your ships... They've been repaired well enough that you can return to your Starbase at any time." Said Takato. The commander looked over at her crew. She walked up to a few of the centurions for a few moments, and then turned back to Takato.

"Commander Takato Matsuki, you may transport my crew back to our ships... Have your shuttles ready as soon as possible..." Said commander Tal'Rajen. Takato snickered.

"We don't really _use_ our shuttles that often... We don't need them. You see, we have transporters... Devices that disassemble an object, turn it into a compressed data stream, and reassemble them once they reach their destination... It's how we were able to bring you and your crew aboard so quickly." Replyed Takato. Stunned, the commander looked over to one of her crew. After a moment, she looked back towards Takato.

"So, what do you want us to do?" Asked the commander.

"Just split the crews you want to transport to each ship into separate groups." Replyed Takato. The commander complied, and separated everyone into separate groups. Meanwhile, Guilmon road the lift back up to the control room.

"We are ready..." Said the commander, from the center group. Takato tapped his commbadge.

"Matsuki to Guilmon... Lock onto the Romulin life signs, and transport them to their ships..." Said the commander.

_"Okie dokie Takatomon."_ Replyed Guilmon. Takato scanned the group over one more time.

"Energize." Said the commander. The group in front of them faded into the silhouette of the transporter. But Takato couldn't help wondering...

_'Did we do the right thing?'_

**Ship's Library, UTS Deadalus, 1759 hrs. (5:59 p.m.)**

"Hmmm... That's odd." Said ensign Renamon, as she saw the results of search.

"What are you looking for Renamon?" Asked Rika, as she walked up behind her partner.

"I was looking for data concerning the D-Reaper. I wanted to see how our future duplicates handled the fight." Replyed lieutenant Rika leaned closer to the monitor.

"Did you try the Starfleet tactical database?" Asked Rika, as she manipulated several of the controls.

"Of course I did..." Replyed the Digimon, as the words '_Unable to locate_' ran across the screen, as the search that Rika initiated completed.

"Can I help you?" Asked the librarian walked up to the two officers. Annoyed, Rika looked up at the Cardassian woman.

"Yes, we're trying to find some information concerning the D-Reaper." Replyed Renamon.

"I'm sorry but, what's _D-reaper_?" Asked the confused librarian. Shocked, Rika turned to her partner.

"Wait a second... You've never even_ heard_ of the D-Reaper?" Asked Rika. The librarian shook her head in response

"Maybe I know it by a different name... Please, describe it for me." Replyed the librarian. Rika looked at her partner.

"Alright... The D-Reaper, or 'Chaos' as Anzulanmon called it, is a computer program that was older than Digimon... It was originally created as a clean-up program, to delete files and programs that had grown beyond their pre-set parameters... And since Digimon don't have any pre-set parameters, so naturally it deleted them. And, because it started deleting the early Digimon, it started incorporating their ability to expand and digivolve into its own being. Eventually, it learned how to bio emerge into our world. It saw humanity just like Digimon: A program that had grown beyond its pre-set parameters." Explained Rika.

"No, I don't think I've ever heard of anything like that. Well, except for the Borg..." Replyed the librarian.

"Hold on a second! You're telling me that my duplicate never fought the D-Reaper?" Asked Rika.

"Well... No. I served with your duplicate since she commanded the _Prometheus_, and I never saw anything like that pass through the memory core." Replyed the librarian. Shocked, Rika slapped her commbadge.

"Ensign Nanoka to commander Matsuki... Gogglehead, there's something down here in the ship's library that you need to know." Said Rika, as she pulled out a PADD, and turned to the librarian.

"Alright, show me _all_ of my duplicates logs." Said Rika, as she moved out of her way.

**Main Turbolift, UTS Deadalus, 1759 hrs. (5:59 p.m.)**

"Deck six." Said Takato, as he walked out of main Engineering, and into the closest lift. The doors closed, as the car began moving. Takato held up the PADD that he was carrying, and started tapping some its buttons.

_"Hhhhaaaaaaggggghhhhh..." _Came an indistinguishable sigh.

"Huh?" Muttered Takato, as he looked around the small car for the source of the sound. When he didn't find anything, he looked back down at the PADD.

_"Hhhhaaaaaaggggghhhhh..."_ Came the sound again. Takato once again looked around the car. When he didn't find anything, he looked down at his comm-badge, and checked its power.

_"Hhhhaaaaaaggggghhhhh..."_ Went the sound again. This time, Takato knew it wasn't coming from his comm-badge. The turbolift doors opened onto deck six. Takato hurried out of the lift, and into the corridor. He looked back into the car, as the doors closed.

"Okay, that was wired..." Said Takato, as he looked at the lift doors. Turned, and once again, started for his quarters. He looked at the PADD that he'd been working on only a moment ago. He loathed doing the crew rosters... But now he didn't even want to _think_ about it now. All he wanted to do, was to get back to his quarters, were Guilmon was waiting for him.

_"Hhhhaaaaaaggggghhhhh... Takato..."_ Came the voice again, this time, calling his name.

"Who are you?" Said Takato, as he stopped dead in the corridor.

"Sorry sir!" Came an answer from behind him. Takato spun around, to see a lieutenant who had been walking towards the turbolift that Takato had just exited.

"Sorry lieutenant..." Replyed Takato, as he spun back around, and nearly ran to his quarters. He finally walked through the doors labeled with his name on them. He took a breath of relief, as he relaxed himself.

"Takato! What's wrong?" Asked Guilmon, noticing how stressed his Tamer was. Takato smiled.

"I'm fine Guilmon... So what did ya make, boy?" Asked Takato, noticing the bowl that was sitting in the replicator alcove.

"Guilmon bread!" Replyed Guilmon, pulling a loaf from the glass bowl, and shoving it in his mouth. The commander laughed, as he watched his partner inhale the bread.

"Careful boy, you'll ruin your apatite. Then again, when it comes to food, you're a bottomless pit..." Said Takato.

"Okay Takato..." Replyed the ensign, as he stopped chewing, and looked at his Tamer. Takato smiled.

_Boo, boop. "Ensignt Nanoka to commander Matsuki... Gogglehead, there's something down here in the ship's library that you need to know."_ Came Rika over the comm. The smile on both Takato's, and Guilmon's faces disappeared.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute..." Replyed Takato, as he tapped his comm-badge in response.

"Sorry Guilmon..." Said Takato, as he walked out of the room, leaving Guilmon to his own devices... And a replicator full of bread...

**Main Bridge, UTS Deadalus, 1926 hrs. (7:26 p.m.)**

"Hmm... Computer, scan the Omega singularity again, and identify its warp signature..." Said Henry, as he scanned the disturbance once again.

_Boo, Boop. "The singularity has a Starfleet signature consistent with that of this ship."_ Replyed the computer.

"I already knew that... 'Computer, identify its rate of decay'." Said the commander, as he once again scanned the phenomenon.

_Boo, boop. "Scan complete: Unable to extrapolate the rate of decay at this time."_ Came the monotone voice of the computer, as it gave the same reply as the half-dozen times before. Henry was starting to get annoyed.

"Computer, why can't its rate of decay be identified?" Asked Henry.

_Boo, boop. "Because the phenomenon dose not exist within this space-time continuum."_ Replyed the computer.

"Alright, now we're getting somewhere!' Computer, if it doesn't exist in our continuum, then where _does_ it exist'?" Asked the commander.

_Boo, boop. "The sub-space disruption field is consistent with that of a digital field."_ Replyed the computer. Henries eyes shot wide open now.

"What?" But that's impossible!" Said the commander, as he jumped out of his seat.

"What is it Henry, did you find something?" Asked Takato, as he turned towards Henry.

"You might say that..." Replyed commander Wong.

"Computer, display sensor data." Said Henry. The computer obediently obeyed. Henry locked his eyes onto the screen, the scan data glided across.

"I- Impossible..." Muttered Takato, as the two officers read the data.

"Hey, what the- Where did _that_ come from?" Said J.P. from across the bridge.

"Hey, commander Wong... Are you seein' what I'm seein'?" Asked the ensign.

"I don't know... What are you seeing?" Asked Henry.

"Check the upper sub-space bands..." Replyed the ensign. Henry did what he said, and brought up the communication display panel.

"I don't really see- What the?" Said Henry, as he watched the jump in array.

"You see it too, don't you?" Asked J.P. it wasn't the fact that there _was_ a message, but _where_ it came from.

"I see it, but... That's just not possible!" Muttered Takato, as he recognized the signature that the computer was displaying in front of him.

"G- Grani..." Muttered Takato in disbelief. Suddenly, the entire bridge jolted, tossing Takato to the ground. The droning klaxons of the red-alert sirens sounded. Takato stood up, and looked at the screen, where a small, green ship had papered. He recognized the ship, as a Romulin vessel... From the 24th century.

**Main Engineering, UTS Deadalus, 1928 hrs. (7:28 p.m.)**

"Ensign, how where's that diagnostic report from the _Discovery_ that I asked for?" Said lieutenant commander Koichi Kimura, the chief engineer of the _Deadalus_.

"Its right here sir!" Replyed the ensign that Koichi had called out to. The young officer fumbled with the controls to the lift, as he descended from the second level of engineering. The white-blue glow of the Omega core bunking off of every surface of the room.

"Everything goin' alright down here?" Came a voice from behind Koichi. He turned around, a saw captain Kanabara standing in front of the clear, transparent aluminum of the left doors.

"Oh, hi captain..." Replyed Koichi, as he moved to the diagnostic table in front of the core.

"Did you finish the modifications to the sensors like I asked?" Asked Takuya, stepping up beside Koichi at the consol. He watched for a moment, as his chief engineer worked.

Hump... "We're _still_ trying to coordinate repairs for those derelicts..." Replyed commander Kimura.

"Don't tell me you haven't even _looked_ at what I want ya to do?" Asked Takuya. Koichi stopped working for a minute.

"No... Not really." Replyed Koichi. Takuya looked down at the consol.

_Boo, boop. "Sir, we've just got message from the Oasis... Lieutenant O'Shell reports that they've tied most of the other derelicts computers in with their own."_ Came ensign J.P. over the comm. Takuya tapped his commbadge.

"Got it... Tell them to start the nano-repair systems." Replyed the captain. Koichi walked over to the main control station situated between the core, and the diagnostic table. Just as he was about to start working again, the whole of engineering jumped, tossing just about everyone to the floor.

"Kanabara to bridge, what was that?" Shouted Takuya, as he slapped his comm-badge. Koichi, along everyone else climbed to their feet.

_"It was a Romulin scout ship... Talon class."_ Replyed commander Matsuki from over the comm. Takuya's eyes widened.

"Wait a second, a Talon class?" Asked Takuya, as he climbed to his feet.

_"Yes sir... Apparently, they found a way to gain access to one of the derelicts, and downloaded the data."_ Replyed the commander over the comm.

"Don't get too comfortable in that chair commander, I'm-" Takuya stopped in front of the door he'd entered through.

_"Captain, are you there?"_ Asked Takato. Takuya turned around and walked up to the other door.

"I'm fine... But the doors to main engineering are shorted out. I'll have ta stay down here till it's over with..." Replyed captain Kanabara.

_"There's no need for that captain... We've already neutralized the Romulin ship."_ Replyed commander Matsuki. Takuya around the engineroom, as the lighting returned to normal.

"Alright, make a damage report, and send it down to me-"

_"Ahhh... We got another problem, we've detected a big Romulin fleet heading for us..."_ Said the commander. Takuya sighed.

"Of course... What's their ETA?" Asked Kanabara.

_"They'll be hear in a little over three hours."_ Replyed the commander.

"Acknowledged. Kanabara, out." Said Takuya. After a moment of silent thought, Takuya turned to his chief engineer.

"Can you have those derelicts fixed, and ready to go home in three hours?" Asked the captain.

"I can have most of them ready, but a few of them just won't have that kind of power in time." Replyed Koichi.

"Can't we pull them in tow?" Asked Takuya. Koichi shook his head.

"Not at those speeds... They can take the stresses of impulse, but their hulls are _way_ too fragile... It would be like... Trying to land a shuttle without any kind of altitude control... If it doesn't burn-up... The landing would cause it to shatter!" Explained Koichi. Takuya thought about his options for a moment.

"I got it! We'll rig the ships that are too badly damaged to attack the Romulin fleet when they get here! Can you do it?" Asked Takuya. The commander looked down at the table as he thought.

"We can do it... But we'll have to take _all_ of our back-up portable generators to those ships in order to do this in time." Replyed Koichi. The two officers looked at each other.

"Well, what are ya waiting for? Get to it." Asked Takuya. A slight smile crept onto Koichi's face.

**Main Bridge, IRWB Venture, 2158 hrs, (9:58 p.m.)**

"Commander, I've receiving an incoming message from Commander Rek'na..." Came the centurion from the rear of the bridge. The commander looked over to the center of the bridge from her command area. The red/orange glow of the bridge castled a demonic glow on the two centurions operating both sides of the consol, on the hour-glass shaped bridge.

"Very well... Let her on." Replyed the commander, as she turned to face her personal screen blinked onto the round command area of the salvaged ship. Two centurions sat at the stations in front of the screen.

_"Commander Tal'Rajen, it is good to see that you, and many of your crew survived... Though, I wonder how..."_ Came commander Rek'na from over the link.

"I will explain it later... Fortunately, our ships weren't as damaged as we were lead to believe." Replyed the commander. Rek'na nodded over the screen.

_"That's good to hear old friend... Return to the base for repairs... I am taking the main fleet to gauge, and hopefully capture the starfleet vessel, so we will need you at full strength."_ Said Rek'na. A wave of shock flowed over Tal'Rajen, as she heard the news, but held herself steady, not letting any of it show on her face.

"Do you honestly think you can take that ship without destroying it?" Asked the commander. Rek'na smirked.

_"Of course... We are _Romulins_... We always get what is rightfully ours. I will see you at the victory ceremony... Rek'na, out."_ Said the commander, as the image of her, and her bridge disappeared, only to be replaced by the seal of the Imperial Star Empire. Commander Tal'Rajen looked down at the controls, as she thought about the most likely outcome for the battle that was about to take place. A tear slid down her cheek, as she thought about her friend. She had know Rek'na since childhood; they had grown up together... Now she hated herself for what she was thinking... But if _someone_ didn't think it, then it would be the Empires undoing.

"Centurion, have you completed the modifications to the cloaking device that you swiped from the Starfleet vessel?" Asked the commander.

"Yes ma'am, the device is ready..." Replyed the centurion.

"Good, activate it! Navigation, set course back to the colony, and have the other ships follow suit!" Said the commander. her crew looked at her.

"Commander, our orders were to return to base-"

"No! We can't return... Not while the Empire's fate hangs in the balance!" Retorted to the commander. The other officer's face blushed a dark green in anger.

"I am the Tal'shiar commander on this ship, and you will do as I say! Now turn us back around!" Shouted the officer.

"No..." Replyed Tal'Rajen, as she pulled out her disrupter, and fired it.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Shouted the Tal'shiar officer, as he disintegrated into base vapors. The commander pulled back her disrupter.

"Does anyone else disagree? Don't worry, I won't kill you for your answer..." Replyed the commander. She watched as her crew shook their heads.

"No ma'am... We swore to fight under your command, and that is what we shall do... "Replyed the centurion at the engineering station on the other side of the bridge. The commander smiled.

"For the Empire!" Said commander Tal'Rajen, as she gave the Romulin salute to her crew.

_"For the Empire!"_ Repeated her crew, as they all turned back to their stations. She did the same, except now, she had hope, for her home...

**Main Bridge, USS Oasis 2154 hrs. (9:54 p.m.)**

"Bridge to engineering, how much longer until we have FTL speed?" Asked lieutenant Orimoto, as she tapped her comm-badge.

_"We're still trying to get the anti-matter storage tanks unlocked... Give me another half-hour."_ Replyed the ensign from the engineering section.

"You've got ten minutes... How's everything else?" Asked Zoe. She scanned the bridge, as she awaited ensign Royak's reply.

_"How did I know you were going to say that? Alright, twenty minutes... Engineering, out."_ Replyed the ensign, as she signed off. Zoe kept scanning the bridge of the ancient, Nova-class starship. Unlike the _Deadalus_, the _Oasis_ wasn't equipped with an Omega core, or even a basic ion-drive. But on a Matter/Anti-matter reactor system, which requires fuel, much like a car from Earth. She looked behind the command area to Renamon at the tactical station.

"Ensign, how are we on weapons?" Asked Zoe. Renamon looked up.

"Our phasers are fully charged, and we have a complement of twenty-three photon torpedoes, and nineteen quantum torpedoes. Our shield are up, and operating at full power and the amblative generators are working at seventy percent." Replyed Renamon, as turned from the inset, wall panel, and gave the lieutenant her report. Zoe nodded, and turned to Rika at the helm, which also happened to be the only free standing structure on the bridge besides the command chairs. She then to the other two engineers standing over the engineering station across form Renamon.

"Lieutenant, all of the other ships have been slaved to _Deadalus's_ computer, via the hubs." Reported one of the engineers.

"Great so that makes how many ships?" Asked Rika.

"Thirty-three." Replyed the other engineer.

"I was being sarcastic." Replyed Rika. Zoe looked back at the ensign, as Rika turned back towards the helm. Zoe tapped a few commands into the commandchiar of the Oasis, when the bridge rocked suddenly. The Red-alert klaxons began blaring, as the lights on the bridge dimmed. Zoe looked to the screen, and watched, as countless Romulin Warbirds decloaked.

**Main Bridge, UTS Deadalus, 2158 hrs. (9:58 p.m.)**

"What da hell was that?" Asked Takuya, as he stood from his chair. Everyone was working frantically on the bridge.

"It's the Romulin fleet, they're attacking!" Replyed Koji, as he manipulated the controls on his station.

"Hey, I thought they weren't supposed to be here for another twenty minutes?" Came lieutenant Lal as she moved away from the turbolift.

"They shouldn't be!" Replyed Henry from the ops station.

"How were they able to hit us so hard?" Asked Takato.

"They all fired at once." Replyed Koji.

"Alright then... Lieutenant, you know what ta do." Came Takuya, as he sat back down in his commandchiar. He felt the ship, as it rocked, from all of the weapons fire, and watched as the ships phasers cut right through one Romulin ship after another.

"Captain, I've recalibrated the ship's sensors, I can now see through they're modified- "

"What is it commander?" Asked Takuya, as a look of apprehension took hold of Henries face.

"I'm detecting a another ship... It's Starfleet!" Replyed Henry. Takuya looked back at the screen, as the ship rocked some more. Among all of the smaller, green Romulin Warbirds. The huge saucer of a Federation starship faded into view.

"I've got a lock on that ships registry... NCC - 93726-"

"-The U.S.S. _Arura._ Sovereign-class dreadnought-destroyer." Said Lal, as she finished Commander Wong's sentence in a dispassionate tone.

"Hey, we're being hailed by that ship!" Came ensign J.P. from the right side of the bridge.

"On screen!" Said Takuya. The screen blinked on to the image of the _Arura's_ bridge. But instead of Starfleet officers sitting at it's stations, Romulins worked.

_"This is Commander Rek'na of the warship _Arura_, to hostile vessels. Surrender now, and I'll forgo the execution of your crew. Attack us, and we will destroy you."_ Said the commander. Takuya stood up.

"This is captain Takuya Kanabara, of the Federation Timeship _Deadalus._ We're not going to surrender. Now give us back our ship, and any technol-"

_"Ha, you really think you can win this battle? Your outnumbered a hundred-fifty to three."_ Said the commander, as she cut Takuya off in mid sentence.

"I don't know... We've already destroyed a good chunk of your fleet..." Replyed the captain.

_"Very well... As much as I would rather take your ship back to my homeworld intact... It'll please me just as much to take it in peaces! When I'm done here, I will have your ship's broken hull on display at the center of Romulins!"_ Said the commander, as she signed off. Takuya sighed. The bridge rocked, as the Arura fired it's weapons.

"Well, _that_ didn't go so well..." Said Takuya, as he landed back in his chair.

"Shields down to seventy percent!" Shouted Koji. Takuya picked up his D-Tector.

"Commander Wong, get your partner ready for transport. J.P., your with me. Commander, you have the bridge." Said Takuya, as he, Henry, and J.P. walked over to the transporter room. Takato moved from to the captain's chair, as lieutenant Lal took Henries seat at Ops.

"Alright... Lieutenant Minamoto, activate the battle sphere!" Said Takato. Koji complied, and started the sequence.

_'Good luck guy's...'_ Thought Takato, as he watched the forcefield take shape.

**Romulin Battlefield, 2209 hrs. (10:09 p.m.)**

Captain Kanabara squinted his eyes reflexively, as the blinding light of the transporter beam engulfed him, Commander Wong, and Terriermon. Within seconds, the light faded, as they began floating in the dead of space. The weapons of both Federation, and Romulins alike, blasted away at each other.

"Are you ready guys?" Asked Takuya, as he pulled out his digivice. Henry did the same.

"Oh yeah! We're ready captain!" Replyed Terriermon.

"Let's do this!" Said J.P. as he pulled out his digivice.

"Then let's go!" Said Takuya.

"EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Shouted Takuya and J.P. they screamed, as the brute, sheering force of beast spirit's data imprinted themselves over the captain, and the ensign

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" Shouted Henry, as he activated

"Terriermon, bio-merge too..." Shouted Henry, and Terriermon, as they began to merge.

"BURNINGGREYMON!"

"METALKABUTERRIMON!" Shouted the two beast worriers of legend, as they finished they're transformation.

"MEGAGARGOMON!" Shouted both Henry and Terriermon in unison.

"Alright! Now whatta' say we get this party started? Megabarrage!" Shouted Megagargomon, as the two lifted their arms, and began firing dozens, if not hundreds of rounds of explosives at the Romulin vessels.

"I couldn't agree more... Pyrobarradge!" Shouted Burningreymon, as he lifted his canons, and started firing away at the Romulins.

**Main Bridge, UTS Deadalus, 2212 (10:12 p.m.)**

"They've digivolved!" Came lieutenant Lal from Ops. Takato looked down at the readout on the commandchiar, as the bridge rocked hard to the left, as it took another hit.

"Shields down to forty-two percent! Returning fire!" Shouted Lieutenant Minamoto from his station. Takato watched as the blue glow of the quantum torpedo's impacted the _Arura's_ shields. The bridge rocked again, as an angry red glow of the Sovereign-classes phasers washed across their shields. Followed by a small squadron of Warbirds firing their disrupters at the ship.

"Shields down to thirty-six percent!" Shouted Koji.

"This isn't working!" Came Kenta from the helm.

"Your right, we need to try something else..." Replyed Takato, as he thought about all of his options. The bridge rocked again, as a volley of torpedo's impacted.

"Well, got any idea's lieutenant?" Asked Takato, as he tapped in another command.

"Evade their fire! It's the only kind of effective defense..." Replyed Lal.

"Oh yeah, that's working great... Comm on! There's gotta be something else?" Asked Koji, as he fired another volley. Takato thought for a moment.

"The only thing that I can think of, is if Guilmon and me bio- That's it!" Shouted Takato.

"What's it?" Asked Koji.

"Hey! Your not thinkin' of bio-merging with Guilmon, are ya?" Asked Kenta. Takato shook his head.

"Not me... Guilmon! There _are_ other levels besides mega..." Replyed Takato, as he reached for his commbadge.

"Matsuki to Guilmon, I need you beam yourself out, and into the battle sphere." Said commander.

_"Okay commander... I'll see you out there."_ Replyed Guilmon.

"Sorry Guilmon, but I'm not going... I'm needed on the bridge. But I'll still be right beside ya'!" Replyed the commander.

_"Mmmmm... Okie, dokie commander... I'll go now."_ Replyed the virus type, as he signed off. A second later, the silhouette of the transporter faded in, and out, leaving Guilmon in it's wake. Takato pulled out a card.

"DIGIMODIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION, ACTIVATE! Shouted Takato, as he swiped the blue card through. Takato watched, as a blinding beam of light overcame his partner, and began changing him. The bridge rocked, as another torpedo from the _Arura_ collided with the shields.

_"GUILMON, MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TOO... WARGROWLMON!"_ Shouted Wargrolwmon, as the digivolution cycle completed.

"Shields are failing!" Came the lieutenant. Takato took a good look at Guilmon, before turning towards the Lieutenant.

"Let them fail, and re-rough power to the ablative generators..." Said Takato. The lieutenant started tapping the controls on his consol. Another blast rocked the bridge. The ops station exploded, tossing the ensign who'd taken over for Henry, clear across the bridge.

_Boo, boop. "Warning, deck one structural integrity has been compromised... All personnel evacuate."_

"Done!" Said Koji, as he finished doing what the commander had wanted.

"All non-essential personnel evacuate deck one. Lieutenant, deploy armor!" Said the commander. The subliminal beep of the armor button barely registered, as the plates started replicating, and sliding into place. For a minute, time slowed down, as the commander heard the ablative panels replicating, the left side of the bridge tore away, taking the communications station with it, as the atmospheric pressures equalized. Kenta, and Koji grabbed onto their panels, but Takato, standing at the center of the bridge, swung his arms frantically, trying to grab onto something... Anything to keep him from flying out into space. Lal grabbed his arm, as the force of the artificial gravity released beneath the commander's feet. The lieutenant was holding onto a piece of the railing that separated the command level, from the ops level of the bridge. Suddenly, the metal snapped like twig...

"No!" Shouted the commander, as they once again started flying away. Lal kept her grip on him, as the two glided out past the safety of the ship. Within seconds of exiting, the armor slid into place, partially sealing the breach, as they drifted farther, and farther away.

"Wargrolwmon... Help!" Shouted Takato, trying to get the attention of his partner. He watched helplessly, as a quantum torpedo impacted with his partner.

"Ahhhh!" Shouted Takato, as he writhed in pain. He opened his eyes, only to see a squadron of three Romulin Warbirds swooping towards him. He slammed his eyes shut.

"This is it..." Said Takato. He herd the fire of their disrupters. But instead of them hitting him, or the _Deadalus_, the whooshed passed him. He opened his eye; saw that they had hit another Warbird, which was now beginning to break up. They fired again, this time, at the _Arura_. Then, just they where swooping around for another barrage... One of them stopped, and the green light of a tractor beam activated.

"What the hell-" Muttered Lal, as they began to dematerialize into the green of a tranceporter beam.

**Romulin Battle Field, 2215 hrs. (10:15 p.m.)**

"Wildfire, Tsunami!" Shouted Burningreymon, as he fired a wave blazing heat at a large battalion of Warbirds.

_"This isn't working!"_ Came Terriermon.

_"We need a new plan..."_ Said Henry, as he moved Megagargomon to a new position, and fired some more. Another wave of weapons fire from the _Arura_ swooped past, and collided with the _Deadalus_. Suddenly, the silhouette of a transporter beam appeared, and faded, leaving behind a red colored, rookie level Digimon. Burningreymon was about to open his mouth to say something, when a bright light engulfed the lieutenant.

"GUILMON, MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TOO... WARGROWLMON!" Shouted Wargrolwmon, as the digivolution cycle completed.

"Am I too late ta join the party?" Asked the cybernetic Digimon.

"Nope, your right on time... Megabarrage!" Said Megagargomon, just before he fired off his attack.

"Radiation blade!" Shouted Wargrolwmon, as he swung his arms around, and swiped them across the stars cape at a squadron of Warbirds.

"Pyrobarradge!" Shouted Burningreymon, as he fired hundreds of bursts of red-hot flames. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a stray torpedo fly towards the bridge dome of the _Deadalus_, but as he turned to see what had happened, he noticed a single Warbird flying towards him. He geared up to fire, when several disrupter blasts smashed their way right through it. He watched as the three Warbirds glided behind his ship's position. One of the salvaged Nebula class ships fired a volley of photon torpedoes at them. The squad turned up sharply, causing the volley to miss. Then suddenly -to his surprise- fire at the _Arura_! As they swooped past the _Deadalus_, one of them stopped, and activated a tractor beam on a piece of debris. Burningreymon looked more closely at what they were pulling in, and realized what was happening.

"Commander!"

**Main Bridge, USS Oasis, 2217 hrs. (10:17 p.m.)**

"Shields down to forty percent!" Shouted Renamon from the rear tactical station.

"Statues of the hub?" Said Zoe, as she looked back towards the engineers.

"The _Paramount's_ disabled, and we've lost the _Vigorous_!" Replyed one of the engineers.

"We've depleted our compliment of photon torpedoes!" Came Renamon.

"Switch to the quantum's, and target the squadron leaders!" Replyed Zoe.

"This is stupid... We should be out there fighting!" Said Rika, as she entered another evasion maneuver.

"I know. I want to be out there too, but we're needed here..." Replyed Zoe. The small bridge shook again, as one of the empty science stations exploded, sending sparks, smoke, and debris out onto the bridge.

"This isn't getting any better!" Came Rika. Zoe grabbed the armrest of the chair, as the bridge rocked hard.

"Your right... Ensign, prepare to deploy arm-"

"Lieutenant! The _Deadalus_ just beamed out another Digimon, and there's a hull breach forming on their bridge!" Said Renamon, as she cut Zoe off in mid sentence.

"What?" Asked Zoe, as she looked up at the screen. A bridge light suddenly appeared in front of the _Deadalus_, as it's armor began to deploy. The lieutenant watched as a hole in the bridge tore open, and as two crew members swooped out.

"No..." Said Zoe, as she blinked. She sat there for a moment and thought. Then, just as suddenly as she had blinked, she stood up.

"I'm going out there! Ensign Renamon, your in command!" Said the lieutenant, as she moved towards the turbolift.

"Lieutenant, what are you doing?" Asked Rika, as she turned to face her. Zoe stopped.

"I'm going out there to fight..." Replyed the lieutenant.

"You don't have the strength! You'll be killed!" Said Rika. Zoe gave her a stern look.

"I know... I might not be able to defeat them _all_, but at least I can distract them!" Replyed the lieutenant, as she stepped into the turbo lift, and disappeared.

**Main Bridge, IRWB Venture, 2220 hrs. (10:20 p.m.)**

"We have them! The two Starfleet officers are onboard!" Came one of the centurions from the engineer's station. The commander turned her chair.

"Good... Bring em' to the bridge. Weapons, fire another volley of the modified torpedoes at Commander Rek'na's vessel!" Came the commander. The officers followed her orders without question. The command area rumbled, as the impact of a volley of disrupter blasts scraped across the shields. The doors to command parted, as the human commander walked, followed by two centurions.

"Commander!" Exclaimed Takato, as he saw the commander.

"Commander Matsuki... I'm glad to see your alright. Who is that?" Said the commander in a casual tone, as she looked at the android.

"I am lieutenant Lal of the Federation Timeship _Arura._" Replyed the lieutenant.

"Why did you save us? More importantly, where did you get _that_ kind of technology?" Asked Takato.

"I'll explain later, but right now, I need you to tell me how to defeat _that_ vessel!" Said the commander. Both Takato, and Lal pulled back.

"No! We'll never tell you how to defeat the _Deadalus_!" Replyed Takato. The commander sighed.

"I'm not talking about _your_ ship! I mean the ship that _my_ people stole from you!" Answered Tal'Rajen.

"Why would you want to destroy your own allied ship?" Asked Lal.

"Because by giving it's commander that ship, she now has absolute power over any, and all of the Empire's forces! And I _know_ for a fact that she will use it to overthrow the Praetor, if not the entire senate!" Answered the commander. Takato blinked back in shock, as the deck beneath his feet shifted.

"Commander, we are being targeted by vessels from both sides!" Came a centurion from the tactical station. Takato thought for a moment, before the commander turned to her navigation officer.

"Centurion, move us in close to the captured vessel!" Ordered the commander.

"Wait! Do you know if your people have changed the _Arura's_ transponder code?" Asked lieutenant Lal. Both commander's turned back to face her.

"No, I don't think so..." Replyed the commander. And for the first time millennia's, Lal cracked a smile.

"What are you thinking lieutenant?" Asked Takato. The smile on Lal's face grew more ominous.

"Then I think I can help..." Replyed the lieutenant, as she turned to the weapons station, and started working.

"In the mean time, I'll need you to hail the _Deadalus_... I'll have them stop targeting us." Said Takato, as he moved towards the communications consol.

**Romulin Battlefield, 2224 hrs. (10:24 p.m.)**

"What the hell are they doing?" Asked Burningreymon, as he watched the trio of Romulin Warbirds fire another volley at the _Arura_.

_"There's something familiar about those Warbirds..."_ Said Henry.

_"Familiar? They're identical to the _other_ hundreds of Warbirds attacking us!"_ Replyed Terriermon.

"He's right, they're familiar." Came Wargrolwmon, as he avoided being hit by another Warbird. Suddenly, a beam of light appeared out of no where.

"EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Came lieutenant Orimoto's high pitched voice, just before she let out a deafening scream.

"ZEPHYRMON!" Said the ultimate level Digimon hybrid, as she finished the cycle.

"Lieutenant, what are you doing here?" Asked Burningreymon, as the trio turned towards her.

"You looked like you could use some help..." Replyed Zephyrmon, as she turned toward a group of a dozen Warbirds.

"Hurricane, Gail!" Shouted the lieutenant, as she fired. Three Warbirds were torn apart by the sheer wind resistance, while four others where thrown into an uncontrolled spin.

_"Hey, not bad..."_ Came Terriermon.

"Megabarrage!" Shouted Megagargomon, as they fired thousands of rounds at the Warbirds.

**Main Engineering, UTS Deadalus, 2227 hrs. (10:27 p.m.)**

"I'm throwing another volley at the _Arura_!" Came the ensign who was manning the makeshift tactical station on one of the spare consoles.

"Alright... Ensign, re-wrought power to the auxiliary manifolds!" Said commander Kimura, as he directed both his engineering staff, and the Beta shift bridge crew. The doors to engineering parted, as lieutenants Minamoto, and Kitagawa walked in. Kenta took over the helm, while Koji walked up to his brother.

"What's the ship's statues?" Asked the lieutenant. Koichi looked around for a moment.

"Where's, commander Matsuki?" Asked the engineer. Koji held back with his response

"He was pulled out in a hull breach along with lieutenant Lal... Your in command." Replyed Koji.

"What?" Asked Koichi in shock. Koji didn't answer.

"What are your orders?" Asked Koji. Koichi shook off the shock, as he looked at his twin. The room shook heavily, as more weapons fire hit.

"Target the _Arura's_ deflector dish, and fire on it with all weapons." Answered the commander. Lieutenant Minamoto smiled at his brother, before moving to the auxiliary station.

"Hey, we're getting a message from one of the Romulin ships... It's commander Matsuki!" Came Kenta from the helm. Koichi looked at the lieutenant.

"On screen!" Said the engineer. The commander's face appeared on his work station.

"Commander..."

_"Lieutenant, we need to talk..."_ Said the commander, as the room shook again. Koichi grabbed the station, and started listening.

**Main Bridge, UTS Arura, 2227 hrs. (10:27 p.m.)**

"The starfleet vessels are taking heavy damage... Their shields are failing!" Reported the centurion at the weapons consol. A demonic smile ran across the commander's face.

"Fire all of our weap-"

"The Federation vessels are deploying their armor!" Came the centurion, cutting the commander off in mid-sentence.

"Fire! Fire on them before their armor is fully deployed!" Shouted the commander.

"Firing- No! Something's wrong! I've lost control of weapons!" Came the centurion. Rek'na gasped.

"What? That's impossible!" Said the commander, as she stood up from the chair.

"I'm not sure... The ship must have some remote override codes!" Answered the centurion. The commander started gritting her teeth, as she thought about her options.

"Do we still have defensive control?" Asked Rek'na. The centurion checked the consol.

"I don't have control over the shields." Replyed the centurion.

"What about the armor?" Asked the commander. The centurion looked back at her in shock.

"We- We still have control over that, but... But their untested. We don't even know if it'll work!" Replyed the centurion. A fire ignited in the commander's eyes.

"I don't care if they can turn this ship into Fvor'tu'for (Fa-vour-to-vour) itself! Activate them!" Shouted the commander. The commander hesitated for a minute, before hitting the button that would deploy the armor. The sound of a single shingle of an armor plate deploying sounded, followed by a moment of silence.

"What happened?" Shouted the commander, as she turned back to the centurion, who was quickly working his board.

"I don't know-" Suddenly, the sound of the rest of the armor deploying rang throughout the ship.

"Weapons control is returning to normal!" Came the centurion. The evil smile returned to the commander's face, as she gave her next order.

"Fire all weapons... Leave no survivors."

**Main Engineering, UTS Deadalus, 2230 hrs. (10:30 p.m.)**

"The _Aura_ has deployed it's armor!" Shouted Koji from the makeshift tactical station. Shocked, Koichi looked away from the core.

"What? How were they able to do that without-" Koichi cut himself off in mid-sentence, as he realized what must have happened. His brother looked at him with worry.

"They must have figured out the override codes!" Shouted Koichi, as the whole of engineering rocked. A panel shorted out on the second level of engineering, sending a crewman flying over the railing, and down towards the main level.

"Well, why don't we just fire some trance-phasic torpedoes at em?" Asked Kenta from the back end of the diagnostic table, which was currently serving as a make-shift helm.

"That won't work! Those torpedoes create an artificial micro-singularity, or blackhole on impact that only lasts for a fraction of a second, but it's still long enough to send out a power surge to throughout the ship, and causes it's core to explode... But the Armor was designed to block just _that_ kind of weapon!" Replyed Koji, as the room rocked again. Koichi though about his options for a moment, as he stared at the core.

"That's it!" Shouted Koichi, as he rushed to an empty consol.

"What's it?" Asked Kenta. The engineer didn't even bother answering for a minute.

"Lieutenant Kitagawa, I need you to get us as close to the Omega singularity as possible." Shouted the commander. Kenta looked up from his board in shock.

"But if we get too close, then the core could-"

"I know the risks! Just do it! Have the fleet follow us..." Shouted Koichi, as he turned to look at his subordinate.

"Yes sir..." Came Kenta's reply after a few seconds delay. Koichi then looked to his brother.

"Lieutenant Minamoto, prepare a single gravimetric torpedo with a sixty isiton charge, and target the of the field..." Said the lieutenant, as he turned back to towards the core. After a moment of working his panel, Koji looked over to his brother

"The charge is ready, but we'll only have a few seconds to jump to warp." Said Koji.

"That's all we'll need... Fire!"

**Main Bridge, IRWB Venture, 2233 hrs. (10:33 p.m.)**

"Dan! They were able to override the command codes!" Shouted Lal from the weapons station.

"Commander, I'm picking up a message from the Starfleet vessel _Deadalus_." Came the centurion from the communications consol at the other end of the bridge.

"On viewer!" Came the commander, as both Tal'Rajen, and Matsuki turned towards the screen, as the image of lieutenant commander Koichi Kimura came onto the screen.

_"Deadalus to all ships, head for the singularity, and prepare to engage warp engines... We'll only have a few seconds to jump to warp! Deadalus, out."_ Said the commander, as he shut down the link. Both Lal, and Takato looked at the screen in awe.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Shouted Takato.

"Commander... I think I understand what his plan is." Came the lieutenant. Commander Tal'Rajen turned to look at her.

"Then what is it?" Asked the commander.

"It's futile! One false move and the entire fleet'll be destroyed!" Came Takato.

"What the hell is he doing?" Asked Tal'Rajen again. This time, being more assertive.

"I think he's going to destroy the singularity..." Replyed Lal.

"If the _Arura_ get's caught in it, then it'll destroy the ship, and completely animate everything from here to the next sector!" Finished Takato. Commander Tal'Rajen looked at the screen for minute. Suddenly, Takato looked to Tal'Rajen.

"Ma'am, the Creatures are changing back into their original forms!" Came the centurion on the other half of the tactical station. Takato turned to Lal.

"Lieutenant, beam Guilmon aboard!" Said Takato.

"No!" In order to do that, we'll have to activate the tractor beam!" Shouted the commander.

"This is _our_ technology; I can lock onto him without either activating the beam, or going to your tranceporter area." Replyed Lal, as she flipped a few more switches.

"Done. He's on board." Said the android after a few seconds.

"Commander, the torpedo will reach it's target in less than five seconds!" Came the Centurion.

"Prepare to jump to warp, and follow my fleet!" Shouted Takato. A bright flash filled the screen, as the ship began a steady rumble.

"It's not working... We're being pulled init to the rift!" Came Lal.

"Jump to warp now-" Shouted the commander, but it was too late. The ship made a hard turn, and started careening towards the rift.

**Romulin Battlefield, 2233 hrs. (10:33 p.m.)**

"Megabarrage!" Shouted Megagargomon, as they fired off yet more rounds at the attacking Romulin fleet.

"We can't keep this up much longer! Atomic Blaster!" Shouted Wargrolwmon, as he fired off another blast from his canons.

"He's right; we have ta find a way to get them to withdraw!" Replyed Burningreymon, not stopping the Pyro Barrage.

_"_Deadalus_ to everyone... Captain, we need you guys to dedigivolve!"_ Came the engineer.

"What? How were able to tap into our signals?" Asked the commander.

"More importantly, why do ya want us ta dedigivolve?" Asked Metalkabuterrimon, as he used his thruster's to turn himself into a partial facing position.

_"Because we're about to try something, and we'll have a few seconds to jump to warp!"_ Replyed the engineer.

"Wait! You don't mean that your actually going to-"

_"It's the only way captain! It's the only way we're going to be able to defeat the Romulins!"_ Replyed the engineer.

"What is going to do?" Asked Zephyrmon. Megagargomon looked the ultimate level Digimon.

"He's going to detonate the singularity field, and destroy the Romulin fleet." Replyed Megagargomon.

_"We've already launched the warhead... We need you to dedigivolve now!"_ Came the engineer.

"We'll need someone to cover us!" Shouted the captain.

"I'll take care of it!" Said Megagargomon, as he turned back towards the Romulin fleet.

_"Alright, here we come!"_ Said the engineer, as he closed the channel.

"Megabarrage!" Shouted Megagargomon, as he lifted his arms, and started firing.

"Now!" Shouted Burningreymon, as he started transforming back into his human form. Everyone else did the same. Most of them started fading into the familiar silhouette of the transporter.

_"Got 'em!"_ Said Koichi over the comm.

"Great, now how about gettin us-"

_Booooom!_ Went the singularity as the torpedo exploded. Several of the Romulin Warbirds, along with the _Arura_, and several of the drone ships, were caught, and destroyed in the blast.

_"Aaaaahhhh"_ Shouted Koichi over the comm. Megagargomon looked up to see why, and watched as the _Deadalus_, and one of the Romulin Warbirds go flying towards the rift.

_"Commander! This is _Oasis_... Prepare for transport!"_ Came Rika's voice. Large pieces of debris flew past the Mega level Digimon.

"What?" Ensign, get that ship out of here!" Shouted Henry.

_"No! I'm not leaving you!"_ Shouted the ensign.

"GO! Go now, while you- Aaaaahhhh!" Shouted both Henry and Terriermon, as they were hit by a piece of flying debris. They fired the rockets at full power, but didn't seem to slow down. Henries vision blurred, as he began to lose consciousness. For a moment, it looked like space was warping around him. He closed his eyes, as he felt his Mega form. Then, for suddenly, everything around him went quiet. With the last of his strength, he opened his eyes, and saw the black clam of space. He felt as if he was free floating, as if the gravity of the local star was no longer there. He turned his head, and saw it... An undamaged, unscarred, sleek and beautiful Sovereign-class Ship. The vessel began fading from view, as a white light engulfed him. And so, he slept.

**Main Engineering, UTS Deadalus, 2252 hrs. (10:52 p.m.)**

_'Ahh, my head! What happened?'_ Takuya asked himself, as he began to regain consciousness. He felt a stinging sensation on his backside. He listened to whaling klaxons of the red alert. He felt a cold metal pressing up against his back. He opened his eyes. With his blurred vision, he saw others starting rouse from their own unconsciousness. Debris covered the floor, and smoke filled the air. He turned his head, and saw that he was on his side, leaning up against on the consoles. He closed his eyes, as he tried to move.

"Who are you?" Asked Koji, as he got up. Takuya opened his eyes to see who he was talking to. The lieutenant, was standing towards him, holding his right arm, as blood trickled from his hand.

"Who... Who are talking to lieutenant?" Asked Takuya. He watched as Kenta pulled out a phaser, and pointed it off to the other side of the room.

"Sir, there's another one!" Said the lieutenant. Takuya looked across the room, and saw a blue, green, and yellow creature lying there.

"I'll ask you again, who are you?" Asked Koji. Takuya set his hand on the ground. As his vision cleared, he saw that his flesh had become more tan, and part of a red, fingerless glove, with a metal deflector has sitting on top of his hand.

"No... It can't be!" Said Takuya, as he stood up. He looked down his body, and saw the emblem of Agunimon on his belt. He looked down at his feet, and saw instead of his boots... Oversized, three-toed feet stood in there place. He looked at his reflection in screen of the consol. His pupils dilated, at what he saw. Red, long hair, with small, half-horns protruding out just above his forehead. Pointed, Vulcan-like ears on each side of his head, with two gold earrings that hung from them. And finally, tattoo's that ran under both of his eyes.

"No... It's happened again... I'm, still a Digimon!" Said the captain, as he turned towards the surprised lieutenants.


	4. Rude Awakenings Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Welcome back! It's been a while since the last chapter, I know... Which is and this chapter was going to be the longest one so far... But then I decided to break it up into three parts, this one should be refreshingly shorter! Well, that's all for news, now let's get on with the part that everyone skips! I don't own Digimon, nor Star Trek, and I probably never will... Just the things that pop into my twisted, sadistic mind, so **DON'T SUE ME!!**

**Main Bridge, UTS Oracle, Unknown Time.**

"Captain, I located the two officers." Came the lieutenant at the helm of the _Oracle_. Captain Oich (Oh-ick) looked down to her operations officer.

"Good. Mr. T'knich, beam them directly to the medical ward for rematrixing..." Replied the captain. The two officers nodded in acknowledgement, as they carried out their duties. Oich was running the program to contact admiral Noras, when the bridge suddenly rumbled. Oich looked up from her consol.

"Lieutenant, statues!" She said. The Occompians fingers glided across the board at her abnormally fast speeds.

"There's a chronotron flux within the temporal transporter... I'm attempting to compensate." Replied the lieutenant. The bridge rocked again.

"Oich to engineering, what the hell is going on down there!?" Said the captain, as she worked her own board.

_"Engineering shut down the temporal transporter now! Something within the stream is causing extreme temporal feedback..."_ Replied the engineer. Oich's eyes widened, as she heard her engineers explanation.

"What?" She whispered. The bridge rocked again. But instead of only lasting for only a moment, it didn't stop. The lights and the holographic consoles began to flicker on, and off.

"We're loosing pow-"

_**Boooom**_

****When the helm consol generator, as it exploded, sending the Tholian ensign to be tossed to the other side of the bridge. Oich heard the ensign's heat suit crack.

"_Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!_" Shouted the ensign, as it's superheated exoskeleton began to shatter as the temperate air seeped into it's suit. Oich jumped behind one of the only solid consoles on the bridge, as the ensigns body exploded. The superheated crystals shot out throughout the bridge, shearing through anything, and everything in their way. She heard the death screams from the lieutenant, as the shattered pieces of the dead ensign's body hit him. Oich stood up from behind the consol, and ran across her ruined bridge. She ran over to the holographic operations consol, and pushed the dead, and scorched lieutenant's body from his chair, as she worked attempted to shut down the transport.

"Dammit! Why won't the beam shut down!?" Shouted the captain in frustration.

"Hmhmhmhmhmmm. Your feeble attempts to shut your transporter are futile... I already have them within my grasp." Came a low voice from behind Oich. She turned, hoping that her fears wouldn't be confirmed. She looked at the dark and crimson face of her tormentor.

"You..." She mumbled. Another low laugh came from the large, shadow from behind her.

"Hello, my tamer... How long has it been since we last saw each other? Two, three hundred years?" Asked the black figure. Oich felt her heart grow heavy from pain, as she looked up at her old partner.

"How? How where you able to break the seal?" Asked the captain. She saw the corners of the mega-level Digimon's mouth curve.

"The same way you were able to survive the twenty-eighth century, the temporal cold-war." Replied the shadow. A sudden realization came to the captain, as she realized everything.

"Your the one behind the temporal incursions, aren't you!?" Said Oich. The figure snickered.

"Oh, your only figuring all this out now? Your slipping Sala, three centuries ago, you would have already awakened the catalyst, and activated 'Him'." Replied the shadow figure, sneering in resent as he made his reference. Oich clenched her fists.

"You know full well what would happen if I where to wake 'Him' up! Both our timelines would be completely erased for what we've done!" Replied Sala. She trembled in fear at the thought of what would happen if she were to do what he was saying.

"What are you talking about? I'm the only one who would be erased... The only thing that would happen to you is that you wouldn't be there to stop the destruction of this galaxy." Replied the shadow figure. Oich felt the warm, wetness of blood run through her hand, as she tightened her fists. The shadow figure laughed again, as it moved to the other side of the bridge, just to the left of where the ensign had died, and tapped in a few commands.

"Hmhmhm. Now, be a good little timefleet officer, and die while trying to shutdown the transporter beam." Said the shadow figure. Captain Oich looked around her smashed bridge, and smiled.

"No. I won't shut it down..." She Replied. The figure took a step foreword, in response.

"Like you said; to shut down the beam now would be a futile attempt..." Replied Sala, as she looked back up towards her former partner. She saw that the curve on his face had begun to disappear as she spoke.

"What?" Asked the figure. Now it was Oich's turn to smile.

"You may be able to destroy my ship, kill my crew, and even interfere with the temporal transporter... But _I_ can still reroute the beam, to a different place!" Replied Sala, allowing the slight smile on her face, to turn into an all-out grin. She looked at the corpses of her former crewmembers, before looking back at her old partner.

"I'll see you in hell, Chaosalphamon!" She said, as she spun back around, and punched another command into the operations consol. The two creatures shouted in pain, as terahertz of temporal energy coursed throughout the bridge. She watched, as her old partner disappeared into the green beam of another transporter before collapsing. She fell to her knees, as pain surged through her body.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!" She screamed in response to the pain.

"Takato, Jerry!" She called out, as she remembered the names of the two who where in the beam to begin with. She herd explosions though the rumbling of the deckplates. She knew the temporal forces of the transporter where tearing the ship apart. Blackness attempted to take over her vision, but she fought to keep consciousness, as she picked up her ancient Digivice. She activated a single control on the device, before her hand fell far enough out of phase for it to fall through it. The D-Ark hit the ground with a clank, as it's screen lit up, and it completely disappeared.

**Sickbay, USS Enterprise, 0959 hrs. (9:59 a.m.)**

_'Ohh, my head... What happened?'_ Thought the young teen, as he awoke from his dreamless sleep. He could hear the beeping of a computer nearby... Almost as if it were above his head. He could also hear the droning hum of something else... An engine maybe. He opened his, and looked around the room he was in. At the very center, where three bright inlet ceiling lights that lit-up every corner of the room. The bed he was in however was in a circular alcove at one end of the room. He looked over to some of the other beds in the main part of the room, where he saw a strange little creature that he didn't recognize lying on a large bed. Hovering above him, was a man with a partially bald head wearing a black uniform, with a dark purple fabric stretched over the shoulders. He waved a small beeping device over the creature. He looked up at the teen.

"Ahh, your awake. I'll alert the chief medical officer." Said the man. He looked oddly familiar, but he couldn't quite place him. He tapped a small silver chevron device with a gold oval behind it.

"Sickbay, to Doctor Selar, the human patient is awake." Said the hologram. A memory flashed for a brief second. He was in a dark-silver room. There where people standing all around him wearing either the same uniforms as the man, or completely white ones. Within a second, the memory was over, and he flashed back to the room.

_"Acknowledged."_ Came the cold voice of a woman from the other side of the channel.

"Do know where you are Commander Wong?" Asked the bald man. The commander looked over his features.

"Who are you?" Asked the commander. A frown ran across the bald mans face.

"You don't remember... We were afraid of that..." Replied the bald man. He walked over to a silver consol that stood alone at the center of the room. A few seconds later, the red doors to the room parted, as three people -A completely bald man, a tall woman with pointed ears, and raven-black hair, and a young girl with blond hair, and three or four small spikes protruding from her forehead in a vertical pattern- walked into the room. The woman with the raven hair turned to the partially bald man.

"Statues Doctor?" Asked the woman.

"It's just as bad as we had feared... His memory is gone." Replied the partially bald man.

"Then, he has absolutely no memory?" Asked the young girl. The partially bald man shook his head. A moment of silence passed as the information began to sink in. Wong looked up at the four.

"Just who are you?" He asked. They all looked at each out, as they thought about how they should reply. After a few seconds, the completely bald man stepped closer to him.

"I'm captain Jean-luc (John-Luc) Picard, of the Federation Starship _Enterprise_... Tell me, do you know who, or where you are?" Asked the captain as he replied. The commander looked around the room, as he tried to think about it. But while he knew the room looked somewhat familiar, he just couldn't place it. And as for his name... The only thing he could think of, was what the partially bald man had called him...

"No, I don't." Replied the commander. Captain Picard bowed his head in disappointment. It was then that the girl stepped forward, and held up her right hand.

"We found this on you when we first beamed you aboard..." Said the girl. She tapped a small button on the side of the device, and small, three dimensional image of a tall boy, with tanned skin, and wearing the same uniform as the four people in front of him appeared. As the image began to spin, as a crackling, and distorted voice spoke...

_"This communication terminal belongs to lieutenant commander Henry Wong. Chief operations officer of the _UTS Deadalus_, NCC - 87893_." Said the voice, as the image stopped spinning, and disappeared. The girl closed her hand around the device, as she lowered her hand. Henry was speechless.

"We've check the Starfleet data base, and according to the records, the _Deadalus_ was destroyed at the battle of Cardassia." Said Picard.

"We've done a trance-quantum scan of you, and discovered that you came from a parallel universe..." Came the woman with the raven hair.

"Hopefully, your partner will be able to clarify a few things..." Said the girl. Henry looked over to the side of room, where a small device laid, and suddenly, a memory flashed before his eyes.

Memory

He was sitting in a small, dark room eating something, but he couldn't remember what. Suddenly, a large, wooden door opened on the side of the room, with steam seeping out as the little creature walked out, rubbing his ears on his face.

_"Terriermon... You didn't use up all the hot water again, did you?"_ He asked. The little creature who he called Terriermon, just giggled.

End Memory

The memory ended just as suddenly as it had begun.

"Commander?" Asked the partially bald man. Henry looked back towards him.

"I think... I just had a memory."

**Main Bridge, USS Oasis, 2252 hrs. (10:52 p.m.)**

_"Lieutenant, are you alright?"_ Came a familiar voice. Zoe opened her eyes, and saw Ensign Rika Nanoka standing over her holding a medical tricorder. Slowly, everything began coming back to the lieutenant.

"Ohh, ensign... Statues report..." Uttered Zoe, as she brought herself to a sitting position on the deck of the small bridge. Rika set her tricorder back into her pocket.

"The shields are down, and the armored integrity down to fourteen percent integrity..." Replied ensign Renamon from the rear tactical station.

"Great... What about weapons and engines?" Asked the lieutenant.

"We've depleted our compliment of torpedoes, and the phasers only have a twelve percent charge..." Replied Renamon.

"The warp drive is off-line, and the fusion reactor for the port impulse engine was destroyed in the battle." Replied Rika, as she sat down at her station. Zoe walked over to the engineering station, where she saw one of the engineers from the _Deadalus_ lying on the ground. Blood was seeping out of a wound on the top his forehead.

"I'm sorry sir... He's dead." Came the other engineer, as he walked up behind her. Zoe turned to face him.

"Then why is he still here?" Asked the lieutenant.

"Because the transporters are off-line... We've got him in a stasis field." Replied the engineer.

"I don't care. He deserves better than to be forgotten in the same spot until it's convenient for us." Said Zoe.

"I'll get a stretcher..." Replied the engineer, as he walked over to the corridor entrance, and left.

"Lieutenant, hail the _Deadalus_, and tell them we need assistance." Said Zoe, as she stood up, and activated the damage control and repair protocols.

"I can't raise them... It must be the background radiation from the explosion." Came Renamon.

"We're at the eye, that shouldn't be possible... I wonder how badly where the sensors damaged?" Asked lieutenant Orimoto, as she brought up the system damage menu. She saw the list of pallets that needed to be repaired.

"According to this, the sensors didn't take that much damage... What could have happened?" Said the lieutenant.

"We're being hailed by the _U.S.S. Byakko_..." Came Renamon. Zoe activated the nano-repair systems, and turned towards the front.

"On screen." Said the lieutenant. The image of a Dinobulin man came up. The flickering of some slight static caused the picture to lose it's normally crisp quality.

_"Oasis, are you alright?"_ Asked the lieutenant. Zoe moved to the center of the ship.

"We've taken on a _lot_ of damage... Have you been able to raise the _Deadalus_?" Asked the lieutenant. A large frown appeared on the other officer's face, as lips stretched impossibly downwards.

_"I'm sorry lieutenant, but according to our sensors, the_ Deadalus_ was sucked into the singularity, and was destroyed.."_ Replied the Dinobulin. Those words echoed through Zoe's head. Both Rika, and Renamon looked at the screen in a petrified stun.

"Are- Have you detected _any_ escape pods?" Asked Zoe. The other lieutenant shook his head.

"_No ma'am... Non form the _Deadalus_. What are your orders?"_ He asked.

"What was that?" Asked Zoe.

"_Your the highest ranking officer left in the fleet. What are your orders ma'am?"_ Answered the lieutenant. Zoe looked over at, and placed her hand on the command chair, which was now hers. She stayed silent for a minute, as she lowered her head. She looked down at the body of the engineer who had perished in the battle.

"Regroup and complete repairs to the fleet. We'll go from there..." Replied Zoe, as she looked back up at the screen. The Dinobulin nodded, as the screen went back to it's distorted view of the destroyed system, and injured fleet.

_'I will get you all home safely.'_ Thought the lieutenant, as she moved back over to the engineering consol, and once again went to work making repairs.

**Main Engineering, UTS Deadalus, 2301 hrs. (11:01 p.m.)**

"Who are you?" Asked Koji, as he moved closer to the Digimon. Kenta lowered his phaser a little, as turned to look at Koji.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Asked the helmsman. Takuya looked away from the screen, as he turned towards his chief of security.

"It's happened again... I didn't change back into my human form." Replied Takuya. He turned around to look at J.P.

"...And from the looks of it, neither did J.P." Said Takuya. Kenta stared at him as he answered. It was then that he noticed that several others in engineering who had also regained consciousness, were also staring. Koji stared at Takuya for a long minute, as he decided what he should do.

"I got it!" Said Koji, as he pulled out his D-tecter, and activated it's Digimon Analyzer.

"Flamon, rookie level, vaccine type Digimon. Attack: Pyro claw..." Said Koji, as the hologram appeared.

"It's me lieutenant... I'm captain Kanabara!" Said Takuya, as he took a step towards his chief security officer.

"Yeah right... Prove it!" Came Kenta, as he leveled his phaser. Takuya though about his options for a minute.

"You probably wouldn't believe me, even if I told you..." Replied Takuya after a moment. Then a thought struck him, as he looked down at his belt.

"The symbol! Koji, look at my belt, I'm carrying the sign of Agunimon!" Said Takuya, as he shouted at his chief of security. He made a couple quick steps forward, as he replied.

"Don't move!" Shouted Kenta, as his thumb press down on the fire button heavily. The crimson beam rushed forward at Takuya. Time began slow, as it flew towards him.

_'No!'_ Thought the captain, as he jerked himself out of the way of the beam, just as it reached him. He flew backwards, slamming into one of the smashed consoles.

"Lieutenant, what are you doing!?" Shouted Koji, as he grabbed Kenta's hand, and started fighting him for control of the weapon. It began firing erratically.

"Noooo!!!" Shouted Takuya, as he ran for the Jefferies tube hatch. He slammed the panel, as the doors parted.

"Stop him!" Shouted one of the engineers, as they rushed towards the hatch. Takuya jumped in, and started pumping the emergency close valves. Just as he was on the last pump, one of the engineers grabbed the panels, and tried pushing them back open. Takuya kept pumping until, finally, the enraged Tellerite let go, and panel slammed shut. Takuya let his grip on the leaver slack, as he allowed himself a brief moment of relaxation, as he panted from the little ordeal. He looked down the dark, and hazy tube, as he tried to see how maneuverable the passage would be.

_Clank! Clank! Clank!_ Came the sound of a metal bar banging against the titanium panels.

"I better get moving... Those doors won't last long..." Takuya mumbled to himself, as he started crawling down the dark Jefferies tube.

**Main Bridge, IRWB Venture, 2352 hrs. (11:52 p.m.)**

_"Commander... Commander Matsuki. Wake up!"_ Came Lal's voice, as it pierced through the white noise of Takato's unconsciousness. Takato opened his eyes to the smashed bridge of the _Venture_.

"Ohh... Lieutenant... What happened?" Asked the commander. He looked around the smoke-hazed bridge. Several Romulin centurions were lying on the ground, or slumped over what flat consoles there were. A few feet away from him, he saw Commander Tal'Ragen laying on the floor, with her green blood oozing from a wound on her left fore-arm. Takato turned Lal.

"Lieutenant, see what you can for the other officers..." Said the commander. Lal nodded her head.

"Yes sir." Replied the android. A second later, she was moving from Romulin to Romulin, seeing which ones where still alive, and wake able. Takato moved over to the commander, and felt the area just below her ear, where the Romulin version of the jugular artery was. He breathed a sigh of relief, as he felt her weak, but steady pulse.

"Commander Tal'Rajen, please wake up..." Said Takato. The commander stirred, but didn't rise. He shook her shoulder.

"Commander..." Said Takato. Tal'Rajen cracked one eye, then the other. She looked around the room, seeing the damage that had been wrought.

"Commander Matsuki..." She said, as she tried to sit up.

"Ahhh!" She yelped, as she grabbed her forearm.

"Your injured, don't try to move yet..." Said the commander, as he started looking around the smashed bridge for the Romulin version of a med kit.

"Look under the helm..." Came Tal'Rajen. Takato moved to the split station, where a dead centurion was slumped over, with his face scorched from when the panel had exploded. He pulled the cover off of an access port, and lifted the tanned, square box out of the compartment. He opened it, and pulled out a roll of bandages, and disinfectants. He moved back to the commander, who had moved into a sitting position against her command consol, and started spreading the disinfectant. She hissed in pain.

"So, why did you come back?" Asked Takato. The commander looked at him for a minute.

"I already told you... To stop Commander Rek'na." Replied Tal'Rajen. Takato looked up at her.

"We both know that's not the real reason why..." Said Takato. The commander sighed, but let a few seconds of silence pass between them.

"Takato!" Came Guilmon, as he charged commander Matsuki from the entrance of the bridge. Takato braced himself for the inevitable impact. But when he didn't feel Guilmon's body slam into his like a torpedo slamming into a starships hull, he look back up at his partner, who was standing over the two commanders.

"Are you ok?" Asked Guilmon, as he spotted the wound on Tal'Rajen's arm. The commander looked into the rookie's gentle eyes. Takato put away the anti-bacterial against, and started wiping the excess blood from her arm.

"I'll be fine... Just as long as your commander doesn't try spreading that disinfectant again." Replied the commander jokingly, giving the Digimon a reassuring smile... Takato unrolled the bandages, and started rapping the commander's fore arm.

"Commanders!" Came Lal from the engineering station on the other side of the smashed bridge. Both Takato and Tal'Rajen looked to the android.

"What is it lieutenant?" Asked Takato, as he stood up.

"According to the sensors, we were sucked through to the other side of the rift just before it collapsed-"

_Bonk bok, bok._ "Impossible..." Muttered Lal, as she saw the sensor readout. Takato didn't like the look of shock, and surprise that had suddenly ran across her face.

"Lieutenant, what is it?" Asked Takato. Lal looked up to the two commanders. Her mouth hung ajar, as she tried to respond.

"According to the sensor readouts, we aren't anywhere within our own universe... I'm not detecting any kind of 'normal' matter. But-" Answered the lieutenant, cutting herself off, as she punched in several more commands. Takato looked at her anxiously

"But, what, lieutenant." Asked commander Tal'Rajen. Lal looked at her, with a worried look. She turned to Takato to answer.

"But, I am detecting large trace digiton signatures... If I'm right, then when we were sucked into that rift, we were transported to a point just outside of the digital plain... And sir, I'm detecting two other ships... One of them, is the _Grani_." Replied the lieutenant. Takato felt his cheeks heat up, as all the blood his body could spare rushed to them.

"So? What is this, _Grani_?" Asked commander Tal'Rajen. A tear ran down Takato's swollen face, as moved his lips to answer.

"He's a friend... Who gave his life to protect my world..." Answered the young commander, as he felt himself begin to cry.

**Main Bridge, DWS Grani, 2352 hrs. (11:52 p.m.)**

"Sir, I've restored the sensors!" Came lieutenant Darmont form the from the bridge. The two Digimon, and the Benzite all looked at the lieutenant, as he activated the consol. He tapped in a few commands.

"Sir, I'm Detecting several ships surrounding us... Most of them are derelicts... Sir, one of them is the _Deadalus_!" Came the lieutenant. Stunned looks spread through out the trio.

"Huh? 'Dats not possible. 'Dey hadn't even started fixin' dat ship when we beamed down! What 'bout da_ Prometheous_, or da _Stargazer_?" Asked Impmon. Darmont turned towards the lieutenant.

"I'm not detecting them sir... I'm not even detecting a star system! From what I can tell, This entire area of space is completely devoid of matter... But I am detecting other forms of energy. Hold on, let me try getting the long-range sensors back on-line..." Replied the lieutenant, as he began rerouting power to the arrays.

"What!? Just how far away from Earth are we?" Asked ensign J'kr'rt, as he turned away from the consol that he trying to fix.

"Well, if what you've told me is true, then we _should_ be somewhere within Romulin territory close to the Scorpios star system..." Came Andromon. The trio turned to the ultimate level Digimon in surprise.

_Beep, beep, beep. Beep, beep, beep._ "The long range sensors are on-line. Scanning..." Came Darmont, as he worked the smashed consol. His eyes widened as he say the sensor data poured in.

"Sir, what is it?" Asked J'kr'rt. The lieutenant turned to the rest of the crew.

"Sir... According to the sensors, we're no longer in our own dimension... We're in the Digital World." Answered the lieutenant. The others just starred at him. After a second of silence, the room rocked slightly.

"What was dat!?" Asked Impmon. Darmont was already working his consol.

"Some kind of low intensity radiation wave... Sir, I'm detecting a huge digital energy field. I'm scanning the interior of the field no- Oh my god..." Said Darmont, as he mumbled the last part of his sentence.

"Lieutenant, what is it?" Asked J'kr'rt. Darmont slowly turned to the group.

"From these sensor scans... That field isn't _just_ made-up of the kind of data as the Digital World... It _is_ the Digital World." Replied Darmont. The three other officers starred at the human lieutenant. Just as Andromon was about to reply, another wave hit. This time, hard enough to throw them all off their feet. Ensign J'kr'rt went flying into the consol that he'd been working on earlier. The panel sparked, as it lit back up. The lieutenant put his hand on top of the panel, as he pulled himself up, unknowingly hitting some of the now active buttons. He looked down at the board, after he had regained his footing.

"Lieutenant, the communications array back online!" Came J'kr'rt from the rear of the bridge. He tapped a few buttons, just to see how much operational statues he had.

"What? When did dis happen!?" Asked the lieutenant.

"I don't know, I didn't do it- Sir, it's automatically gone into hailing mode! It's hailing the _Deadalus_." Said the lieutenant. The consol began to beep.

"Sir, the _Deadalus_ is replying!" Said the ensign. Both Impmon, and Andromon turned to the giant, round screen.

_"On screen..."_ Said the two Digimon, as the screen blinked on. The two looked at each other, as the image of three other Starfleet officers popped up. The two Digimon turned back to the screen. Impmon starred at one of the officers, whom he instantly recognized.

"Koichi!"

**Main Engineering, UTS Deadalus, 2352 hrs. (11:52 p.m.)**

"Lieutenant, let go of the phaser!" Shouted Koji, as he wrestled the weapon out of the pilot's hands. Kenta gasped, as the sudden realization of what he'd just done dawned on him. He freed his hands from the weapon, as he flung himself backwards. He landed on the core control consol that separated the main room, from the core chamber, as Koji aimed the weapon at him. Meanwhile, several of the engineers where attempting to open the hatch that Flamon had escaped through.

"Sir?" Asked Kenta, as he tried to sort out what had just happened in his head.

"Lieutenant! He's sealed the tube!" Came the Tellerite engineer, as he stood up to his full height. Koji starred at him tentatively.

"Use the internal sensors to track his movements." Replied lieutenant Minamoto.

"Sir, the internal sensors are off-line." Replied another engineer standing at the diagnostic consol. Koji looked at the young human officer.

"Ohh... What happened?" Moaned someone from the other side of engineering. Both Koji, and Kenta looked around as they tried to see where it had come from. Bits of debris shifted, as a dirt-strewed, and bloody uniformed body with purple hair emerged from the starboard-side work alcove.

"What the hell happened?" Mumbled the figure, as it rose from under the pile of shattered glass, and scorched metal.

"Koichi!" Shouted Koji, as he ran towards his brother, still holding the phaser that he'd wrestled from Kenta. He grabbed his brother's arm, only then feeling the pain from the wound on his left arm.

"Lieutenant... What happened?" Asked the engineer, as he looked up at the person who was assisting him. Koji didn't answer, as he helped his brother to his feet.

"Commander, are you alright?" Asked Kenta, as he rushed over to Koichi with a med kit. The young engineer waved his hand.

"I'm fine... Lieu... Ten... Who the hell is that!?" Asked the engineer, pointing a finger towards the insectoid-like body lying against the starboard side of the work room. Koji turned, and saw that he was pointing towards the green/yellow creature lying on the deck. Koji pulled out his digivice, and activated the analyzer.

"Elktramon... Rookie-level, vaccine type Digimon. Attack: Proton burst." Droned Koji, as he read from the holographic display. A curious look ran cross his face.

"A Digimon? How did he get aboard the ship?" Asked Koichi.

"He's not the only one... There was another, but he escaped through the Jefferies tube maintenance hatch..." Explained Kenta, as he pointed towards the area that several people where gathered around.

"What about the captain, and J.P.? Did they make it back alright?" Asked Koichi. Sour looks pulled down at everyone's faces.

"Well-" Mumbled Kenta. He stopped himself from saying anything more.

"Well, what lieutenant?" Said Koichi, as the prompted the helmsman.

"The other Digimon who got away claimed that he _was_ captain Kanabara..." Said Koji, replying for the helmsman. Koichi's eye's nearly bulged from his head.

"No... No, it can't be... Can it?" Mumbled Koichi, as the message sunk in. He jogged towards the diagnostic table, and started tapping in commands.

"Commander, what is it!?" Asked Kenta, as both he, and Koji ran to the engineers sides. They looked to see what he was doing, and saw that he was trying to pull up the last transporter logs.

"Koichi, what are you doing?" Asked Koji. His brother turned to him.

"While I being trained by lieutenant Impmon, he once told me that all Starfleet transporter systems had a subroutine in them, that automatically reduces any Digimon with a digivice signature back to it's rookie from..." Replied Koichi, as tried frivolously to reinitialize the transporter log buffers.

"So, what dose that have at do with-"

"When I energized the transporter beam, captain Kanabara, and ensign J.P. were still using their spirit forms... If I'm right, then they where still in their spirit forms when they materialized!" Explained Koichi. A shock of realization rippled across Koji.

"I get it! Flamon... Elktramon... They're the rookie forms of Agunimon, and Beetlemon!" Said Koji, as he paced all the fragments together. A rumble vibrated the room, as Koji finished talking.

"What was that?" Asked Kenta, as he moved to the other side of the table. Koji moved to his make-shift tactical station behind Koichi.

"It's some kind of radiation wave... I'm attempting to find the source..." Said Koji, as he ran an external scan. Another wave struck, this time, with enough force to throw everyone who wasn't hanging on to something to the deck. As everyone climbed back to their feet, the make-shift communications consol on the diagnostic table began to go off.

_Beep beep beep. Bepp beep beep._ "Commander, we're being hailed... It's a Federation signature!" Shouted Kenta, as he read the incoming message. Koichi looked at the lieutenant.

"Patch it threw..." Replied the engineer. The screen blinked onto the smashed bridge of an unknown vessel. standing at several of the damaged consoles, were Impmon, a human, a Benzite, and an Andromon.

_"Koichi!"_ Said the Impmon recognized who he was looking at.

**Main Sickbay, USS Enterprise, 1302 hrs. (1:02 p.m.)**

"You really can't remember anything Henry?" Asked commander ensign Terriermon, as he starred up at his tamer. Henry shook his head.

"No..." Replied the commander.

"Can you tell me where you came from?" Asked lieutenant commander Naomi Wildman, as she starred down at the little Digimon.

"Shore... We're apart of the crew of the _U.T.S. Deadalus_!" Answered the rookie level Digimon.

"I didn't mean the ship... Do you know what system you where last in?" Asked the Ketarian commander. Terriermon thought for moment.

"Hmmm... I think it was a place called _Hold the car_... Or was it _Haul the bar_?" Said Terriermon, as he tried to think of the right name. Henry looked at one of the empty biobeds, as images of a grey, and desolate place flashed in front of his eyes. The rubble of collapsed buildings. The scorched earth, and blast craters from weapons fire.

"Mr. Wong?" Asked commander Wildman, as she saw the nearly blank look on Henry's face. Commander Wong turned towards Naomi.

"Halldikar..." Mumbled Henry.

"Yeah, dats it!" Said Terriermon.

"Commander Wong... Are you alright?" Asked Naomi.

"I- I think another memory just surfaced..." Replied Henry. The two other officers starred at the commander.

"I was on Halldikar- The last hope for the Alpha-Quadrant... The destruction that had been wrote... The extermination of so many species..." Replied Henry, as tears began to well up in his eyes. Terriermon took notice, and stood up on the bed.

"Hey Henry... Momentai." Said the little rookie softly, as he reached out, and put his small hand on Henry's fore-arm. The commander opened his eyes, and watched as the small creature smiled up at him in understandingly. The pain that he had felt from those memories faded, as a more familiar feeling of friendship took hold.

"Excuse me, commander Wildman, commander Wong, ensign Terriermon..." Came a monotone voice from behind the group. The trio turned to see who had called for their attention. Standing just in front of the doors, was a tall, pale-skinned man, with jet-black hair. For some reason, Henry knew his name was lieutenant commander Data. His arms crossed behind his back. His golden eyes starring at them. Almost ominously, if they weren't completely devoid of nearly all emotion. His ghostly-white face hinted at nothing except pure fact underneath his raven-black hair.

"Commander, what is it?" Asked Naomi, as she turned to face him. he cocked his head as he responded.

"We will be arriving at the Starbase in fifteen minutes, and admiral Jainway has requested that lieutenant commander Wong, and ensign Terriermon be present at the transporter room when we arrive." Replied the first officer. Both Henry, and Terriermon looked towards the android.

"Hmm, Jainway. Now why does dat name sound familiar to me?" Asked Terriermon out loud.

"I'll escort them to transporter room one, commander..." Said commander Wildman. Data nodded his head, quickly, and then disappeared through the red doors, into the corridor beyond. Lieutenant commander Wildman turned back towards the two, as she crossed her lanky arms.

"If the two of you would follow me, plea-"

_Boo, boop. "Intruder alert! All security personnel report to the shuttle bay. Doctor Selar, please report to the main shuttlebay, and prepare to treat wounded for chronitonic radiation burns!"_ Came the deep, urgent voice of lieutenant commander Worf over the comm. Naomi looked back towards the two officers, and frowned.

"Alright, you two follow me, and keep your heads down!" Said the commander, as both she, and doctor Selar gathered up phasers, and medical equipment, and headed out the door, with the two in tow.

**Maintenance Jefferies Tube 56, UTS Deadalus, 0019 hrs. (12:19 a.m.)**

"I can't believe this is happening again!" Mumbled Takuya, as he crawled down the dark shaft. The tricorder in his hand bleeped as he made his way to sickbay. He opened, the hatchway at the end of the tube, and looked out into the area beyond.

"The weapons locker..." Said Takuya, as he crawled out of the Jefferies tube. He walked over to the weapons registry station, and activated the consol.

"Great, sickbays been blocked off..." Groaned Takuya, as he accessed the internal sensors.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep._ went the damaged consol. Takuya silenced the alarm, and accessed the alert menu.

"Weapons fire?" Said Takuya, as he read the data. He manipulated the internal sensor array, in order to see what was really going on. He gasped as the computer identified the signatures.

"Romulins!" Said Takuya. A hundred things went flying through his head on what he should do. He ran another scan. As the cycle completed, he saw that there were fourteen life signs. Five Starfleet, and nine Romulin. He ran through the weapons registry to see if there were any left.

"Damn!" Exclaimed the rookie Digimon, as he slammed the consol with his fist. He looked at his gloved hand, and made a realization.

"Wait a second... I'm still a Digimon!" Said Takuya. He ran to the other storage lockers, looking for a weapon that had fallen out of it's holster.

"Perfect!" Exclaimed Takuya, when he found a small laser welder in one of the spare repair kits. He picked up a few sheets of shattered durainium, and welded them into a crud shield. He wrapped the two small hooks on the back side of the metal plating to his arm, and headed back for the consol. He checked the sensors to see just how far away the firefight was taking place, as he put the finishing touches on his plan.

Exit to Corridor

"Blizzard blaster!" Shouted Kumamon, as he fired round, after round of frozen ice.

"Ohh, how where they even able to get on board!?" Asked Bokumon, as he cowered behind the storage container.

"I don't know..." Replied Neemon.

"That was rhetorical." Said Bokumon.

"Ohh! I don't like this! Not one bit!" Came little Calumon who had curled himself into a small ball in the small corner between the container, and the wall.

"I'd hate to be pushy in a time like this, but stop asking how they got here, and help us stop them!" Shouted ensign Kato, as her Hazard suit absorbed a direct hit from one of the Romulin disrupters.

_Err, er. "Warning, suit integrity down to sixteen percent."_ Came the calm voice of the suits computer.

"Pyro Claw!" Shouted someone at the other end of the corridor. A large, orange flame erupted on the Romulin side of the corridor. Two of the Romulins collapsed, as they burst into flames.

_"Behind us!"_ Shouted one of the Romulins. Several of them turned, and started firing down the other side of the corridor.

"Finally, reinforcements!" Shouted Jerry, firing off another blast from her compression rightful.

"Hey, who is that?" Asked Neemon, peeking around the container.

"Pyro Claw! Blizzard Blaster!" Shouted the two Digimon, pelting the Romulins with both ice and fire, causing three more to collapsed.

"Out of the way!" Said Bokumon, pushing the other rookie back. He scanned the dark, smoke hazed corridor looking for the their single-person Calvary, but the only thing he could see, was someone holding a large sheet of broken, and roughly welded metal.

"I don't know... I can't get a good look at him." Uttered Bokumon in reply. As a blast from the lieutenants rightful hit one of the invaders. The Romulin cried out in pain, as he collapsed.

"We'll deal with that later, right now he's on our side!" Came the lieutenant, firing off another round of fire. The blast from the rightful hit one of the Romulins in the shoulder, causing an explosion of blood, and flesh, as the bone shattered from the blast.

"Hey, he looks familiar..." Said Calumon, as he poked his little head around the side of the container. Bokumon looked at the little In-training, and dismissed the thought for the moment, as he concentrated on getting his head back behind the box before one of those disrupters hit him.

Other side of corridor

"Just two more to go..." Said Takuya, as he ducked back behind his make-shift shield. He listened to the disrupters, as the green-hot beam washed over the durainium. A dim, red glow formed in several places on his side of the shield, where the beams had already hit.

"Pyro Claw!" He shouted, as he jumped above the shields top, and tossed three large arcs of burning plasma at the last two Romulins, then immediately ducking back behind the shield. The blasts of Kumamon's Blizzard Blaster, and the lieutenant's compression rightful screeched through in the background. Takuya herd another scream from one of the remaining Romulins. He jumped back above the shields threshold, aiming his fists at the last Romulin. The young officer turned, and looked at him for a long second. The look of sheared terror overtaking his face. His hands shook, as he held on tight to his disrupter. Takuya hesitated. Hoping that he could talk to the Romulin.

"Hold your fire!" He said to the young centurion.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you... Just put the disrupter down." Said Takuya. The look of terror loosened on his face as he spoke. Takuya could see that the young Romulin officers grip was beginning to loosen, as he calmed down. He moved closer to him, lower his fists. The look of fear had almost completely faded.

"Freeze!" Came ensign Kato, as she pointed her rightful at the two. Takuya gave her a scowl.

"Stand down ensign!" Came Takuya. The consoler nearly leapt back in surprise that he even knew her name. When Takuya saw that she was hesitating, he allowed himself to display the annoyment of having his authority questioned.

"That's an order!" He said. Jerry's look changed from one of anger, and adrenaline, to one of confusion, to irritation within seconds.

"Just who the do you think you are?" She asked, pointing her rightful at him. Takuya changed his annoyment into anger.

"Ensign Jerry Kato, assistant consular of this ship. Graduated from the Hypnos-Starfleet training academy several weeks ago, with the rank of ensign. As your superior officer, I am ordering you to stand down!" Said Takuya. Jerry stared at him in shock at the fact he had recited her entire service record. Her irritation changed instantly into anger, and fear.

"Just how the hell do you know-"

"Ensign, it's me! Captain Kanabara!" Said Takuya. The lieutenant shook her head in disagreement.

"No! I've met the captain before! And he is not a Digimon!" She said. Takuya stared at her for a moment.

"Takuya! I knew it was you!" Said Calumon, as he jumped into the air, and floated towards him. The little Digimon flew around him, looking at his new form, before landing on the soft pad of his hair.

"How come your different now? Is it because you changed like Tommy?" Asked Calumon, as he bombarded the captain with question.

"Hey, isn't that the symbol of Agunimon?" Asked Neemon, pointing to Takuya's belt. Bokumon looked a the strange Digimon standing in front of them.

"My goodness... Your right!" He said. He pulled the guide book out from his belt.

"Hey, your right! That is the symbol of Agunimon!" Said Kumamon, noticing where the dull rookie was pointing.

"How can you be shore? For all we know, he could be a Romulin spy using a holoemmiter!" Asked ensign Kato, directing the question more towards Calumon, than anyone else.

"Ah, what?" Asked the young Romulin officer. They all looked at the Romulin officer in shock. In all of their bickering, they had completely forgetting he was there. He still had the disrupter pointed at Takuya, but his grip was loose. So loose, Takuya could have taken it out of his hands without struggle.

"Ha ha ha... Your funny." Came Calumon, as he leapt from Flamon's head, over to the Romulin's.

"Ahh, here it is... Flamon, the rookie form of Agunimon..." Said Bokumon, breaking the awkward silence between the group. They all looked at him, as he flipped through the pages.

"Huh? How come you never mentioned that those forms where in there before!?" Asked the captain. Bokumon snapped the book shut.

"Well... No one ever asked..." He replied. Takuya looked at him in irritation, as Calumon continued to giggle.

"Forget it... Anyway, put down that weapon, ensign." Pleaded the captain. After a moment of turning her options over in her head, she lowered her compression rightful, and plucked Calumon from the Romulin's head. Takuya turned to the young Romulin.

"Okay, now you... Said Takuya. Fear returned to the young man's face... Just not as intense as before. He too hesitated for a moment, thinking things through, before finally lowering his arm. Takuya sighed in relief.

"Okaaayyyy... So whatta' we do now?" Asked Neemon. The five of them looked down at the little rookie with red pants.

"You nincompoop! We go, and look for any others trapped on this deck!" Said Bokumon, as he pulled the waist of Neemon's pants, and snapped them back.

"Ooooowwww!!!" Moaned Neemon, as he started dancing around, holding his waist.

"We should head to sickbay... We were heading there in order to help with the wounded when we ran into the Romulin boarding party..." Suggested Jerry, as she held Calumon gently in her arms.

"Yeah, unfortunately I checked the internal sensors. That part of the deck is inaccessible from this area, we'll have to take the Jefferies tubes." Said the captain. While Bokumon didn't like the idea of being crammed into a small space with Neemon, it didn't take long for the rest of them to agree. Alright, let's go... Said Flamon, as he motioned for them to follow him back to the weapons locker.

**Main Engineering, UTS Deadalus, 0019 hrs. (12:19 a.m.)**

"Lieutenant Impmon, how did you get here!?" Asked the engineer, as the two brothers gawked at the rookie and his team. They had recited the report from the Earth, but that didn't explain what was going on here!

_"Yeah, it's good ta see yous too, commander."_ Replied the lieutenant. Koichi smiled at the sarcasm.

"Where are you?" Asked lieutenant Minamoto. Impmon looked at him in confusion.

_"We're not really sure... But we have reason to believe that we've been transported to the Digital World."_ Came the lieutenant standing off to Impmon's right. Koichi hadn't really noticed any of the others standing there, because they had all froze the second they saw each other.

"Wait, what!?" Asked Kenta.

_"According to _Grani's_ sensors, we're on the same plain as the Digital World."_ Explained the Andromon. Lieutenant Kitagawa's eyes bulged out, as he heard the name.

"Gra- Grani?" Asked Kenta. Both Koji, and Koichi looked at him queryingly.

"Is something wrong, lieutenant?" Asked Koji, noticing the shock on Kenta's face. The shock on his face faded some, as he turned to look at them.

_"Yeah I know, we all looked the exactly like dat whenever Andromon told us..."_ Came Impmon. Kenta looked at the short Imp on the screen.

"What's going on here?" Asked Koji, obviously missing the point of the conversation.

_"I'll explain it ta ya's later... But right now we got a broken ship fulla' Digieggs, and ders only four of us here... Raquestin' permission ta dock!"_ Said Impmon, making his request. Koichi looked down at his diagnostic table, and tapped a few of the controls.

"Permission granted. You can use the secondary docking port on the port bow..." Answered the engineer. Impmon looked at him queryingly.

_"Wha? Shouldn't ya clear that with da capin', or commander?"_ Asked Impmon. Koichi almost considered not telling him.

"Captain Kanabara is, indisposed at the moment, and commander Matsuki..." He trailed off for a moment. Impmon didn't need an answer, he had given that face so many times before while giving a report to Renamon, or the captain... A job that he didn't particularly enjoy.

_"I see..."_ Replied Impmon. Koichi looked back up to the screen.

"I'll have lieutenant Minamoto meet you at the airlock... _Deadalus_ out." Said Koichi, shutting down the channel. He turned to his brother, and nodded. It only took a moment for his brother to pull up the damage reports, and have one or two other officers follow him out the door. Koichi looked around his engineroom. He looked at the debris strewed floor, the broken consoles... And a group of his staff still trying to get the Jefferies tube hatch open.

"Forget it! You'll have to go around, and undo the seal from the other side. Right now we have more important things to take care of!" Said the commander. One by one, his staff peeled themselves away from the tube, and went to work repairing the ship. He looked down at the Digimon still sprawled out on the floor.

"Ensign, get a medic down he-"

_Boo, boop. "Sickbay to Engineering."_ Came the doctor over the comm. Koichi tapped his comm-badge.

"Doctor, I was just about to call you..." Replied the commander. The Doctor didn't reply with his usual complaint on how engineers should be more careful.

_"Commander, I've got a group of people who just walked in with one of the Romulin intruders, and a Digimon who's calming to be the captain!"_ Said the doctor. Koichi managed a small smile, as the rest of engineering looked at him in shock. Kenta on the other hand, just looked down at his consol, intentionally avoiding eye contact with his superior.

"It's alright doctor, we've already confirmed Flamon's identity down here... As for the Romulin, keep him under guard for the time being..." Replied the commander.

_"Are you shore about all of this?"_ Asked the doctor. The smile on Koichi's face grew a little more.

"Positive. Oh, and one more thing... I'm sending down another patient..." Replied the commander.

_"Dammit Kimura! If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times! You and your engineers should be more careful down there!"_ Replied the doctor. Koichi chuckled at doctor's tone.

"Noted. Engineering out." Answered the engineer. He turned to Kenta.

"Lieutenant Kitagawa, please help carry the ensign down to sickbay." He said. Kenta looked at him, embarrassed.

"Yes sir." Replied Kenta, as he, and one of the engineers picked up the insectoid Digimon laying on the floor, and walked out of engineering.

"Now that all the dramas let's get some-"

_Beep, beep, beep. Beep, beep, beep._ Went the communications consol again. Koichi turned to it, holding a hyperspanner in his hands.

"Now what?" Asked the commander. Kenta worked his board attentively.

"We're being hailed... By a Romulin Warbird!" Replied Kenta. Koichi sighed.

"On screen!" He said, as he turned back to the consol. The image of a battered Romulin bridge came up, with tall, slender Romulin woman sitting in front with her arms crossed. Koichi gasped as he realized who she was.

"You!" He said. The commander held up the blood-soaked bandage that had been rubbed around her left hand, and arm.

_"Please commander Kimura, before you jump to conclusions, there's someone here who would like to speak with you..."_ Said the commander, as she surrendered her chair to a smaller, human teenager. Koichi's eye's nearly bulged, as he saw who had sat down.

_"Surprise commander!"_ Came commander Takato Matsuki. Koichi starred at him in disbelief.

"But- I was told-"

_"Reports of my death where greatly exaggerated... But more to the point, commander..."_ Said the commander, as Koichi carefully listened to his superior officer talk.

**Main Bridge, DWS Grani, 1131 hrs. (11:31 a.m.)**

"Good! I haven't seen Grani in _this_ kind of shape in over three thousand years!" Said commander Andromon jokingly, as he observed the few engineers from the _Deadalus_ finished what repairs were still needed.

"Awe, come on buddy! The ships wasn't in _that_ bad of shape! I mean, you still had that little teacup mounted on the wall..." Replied captain Flamon, returning the joke. He had been able to fit into the black, and grey tunic, and red undershirt of his uniform. He was surprised on how easy it had been to slip into his extra pair of boots. Apparently, the size of his was one of the only things that hadn't changed with him, even with the three large claws he now had on the ends of his toes.

"How are the repairs going on your own ship?" Asked Andromon, turning towards his superior officer. Flamon smiled.

"Faster than I'm used too..." Admitted the captain. The ultimate level Digimon looked down towards the rookie. He thought about asking him if he knew anything about the weapon, but decided against it.

"Sir?" Came a low, slightly hoarse voice from behind them. The two Digimon turned around, to the sight of commander Matsuki standing behind them, holding a PADD. Commander Tal'Rajen was standing next to him, looking around at the architecture of the bridge. Flamon smiled at the sight of the two.

"Here's the report on all of the recovered Digieggs, and crew casualties..." Said the commander, as he handed the device to the captain. Flamon smiled, as he gently pulled the PADD from his first officer's hands, and read her report. He felt a pang in his chest, as he saw how many Digieggs, and crew corpses had been recovered. He handed the device to Andromon, who's posture also indicated that he was felling the deaths of the crew, and civilians... All fourteen thousand of them. While the space aboard _Grani_ was really only meant to hold a maximum crew of six hundred, they had expanded the internal volume ratio of the ship by putting the rest of the internal space in a sort of sub-dimensional rift. In reality, _Grani's_ external size was only a little bigger than a Runabout, Just small enough to fit inside the _Deadalus'_ shuttlebay. Flamon looked back up at the commander, who was still standing there with a look of painful sorrow.

"Is there anything else, commanders?" Asked the captain. Takato snapped to attention.

"This is a truly marvelous vessel!" Replied commander Tal'Rajen in astonishment. Commander Matsuki barely looked up at the Romulin commander, but instead looked over towards _Grani's_ comition plaque. Flamon knew that look of pain, as his first officer read the plate.

"Commander, are you alright?" Asked commander Tal'Rajen. Takato's straightened his posture, as he turned to the other commander.

"Commander?" Prompted the captain. Takato looked at him for a moment, before sighing.

"Yes sir... Everything's fine." Replied the commander. He looked at one of the repaired monitors, before turning back to his superior.

"Excuse me sir." He said, as he turned, and walked out threw the open archway of the bridge. Flamon stared at the spot where the his first officer had stood, and made a note to himself to have ensign Kato talk to him later.

"Captain, what was _that_ about?" Asked the Romulin commander. Flamon sighed, as he thought about his answer.

"I don't know the full story, but his version of this ship once evolved to the point of full sentience... And as it's first, and last action as such, it sacrificed it's own life in order to save both his and Guilmon's." Replied the captain. Tal'Rajen looked at him suspiciously.

"I see... Excuse me." Replied the commander, as she turned, and followed the same wrought through the archway as Takato had taken. Flamon sighed, as he thought about what kind of complications this might lead too.

"Captain, have some requests for the replacement crew that I would like to discuss with you about..." Came Andromon, giving the captain a distraction that he had desperately needed. Flamon nodded in reply.

"Go ahead commander..." Said the captain, as Andromon began droning on about who he wanted aboard _Grani_.

**Turbolift 2, UTS Deadalus, 1141 hrs. (11:41 a.m.)**

The hum of the turbolft filled Takato's ears, as the car road it's magnetic track back to the new repaired bridge. Images not only of the _Grani_, but of everyone who had died played through as mind. He had read somewhere that long ago, the ancient Greeks had created a type of philosophy called 'Alchemy'. It was a mix of science, religion, medicine, and philosophy. It was said that in order to gain something new, something of equal value must be given. If the cost of seeing his old friend had to be the lives of thousands of people, and the threat of Earth's demise, then he felt that it just wasn't worth it. He felt the turbolift stopped, and the doors open to the sight of Jerry. She shinned a bright shinned a bright smile at him as she saw him.

"Hi Jeri..." Said Takato in place of the smile that he had struggled to create.

"Room for one more?" Asked Jeri playfully, as she stepped into the car. He continued to look down at the gloss of his boots.

"Deck 2." Said Jerry, as the turbolift started heading for it's destinations again. Jeri must have seen the sad look on his face, because her bright smile faded a little.

"So, I heard you paid a visit to an old friend..." She said. Takato held his answer for a minute.

"Yeah..." Replied Takato. Jerry's smile faded further.

"You know, you do have friends you can talk to, Takato." Said the ensign sympathetically. Takato looked at her.

"It's not fair, Jeri. It's just not fair!" Said Takato finally. Jerry gave him a look of understanding.

"It's depressing, I know. I saw the casualty reports-"

"It's not just that! It's the fact that we lost so many, then regain someone who we lost, only to find that they're not the same person!" Said the commander, cutting ensign Kato off. A tear ran down the side of his face.

"Computer, halt turbolift." Said Jerry. The lift slowed to a stop somewhere between decks, as she rested her hand on her old friends shoulder.

"You still have us, Takato, and you always will... You taught me that, remember?" Asked Jerry. Takato looked up at the kind look she beaming to him. He instantly felt as if things just weren't as bad as they had been a moment ago... If Jerry could find the strength to move on, even after everything that had happened to her, then so could he.

"Thanks Jerry..." Said Takato, as he wiped away his tears, and looked up his old friend, managing a wan smile.

"Computer, resume-"

_"Hhhhaaaaaaggggghhhhh... Takato! Jerry!"_ Came the familiar sound of a soft voice, as it shouted out the commander's name. Takato, and Jerry froze, as they heard the sound.

"Did... You hear that?" Asked the ensign. Takato nodded. Jerry's smile gave way to a look of fear, as the car grew increasingly cold.

**Main Bridge, UTS Deadalus, 1202 hrs. (12:02 p.m.)**

"Come one!" Said Koji, as he pressed the button to summon the turbo lift for the sixth time. He never recalled having to wait for a turbolift _this_ long before.

"Is there a problem, lieutenant?" Asked lieutenant Kitagawa. Koji turned to the helmsman.

"Yeah, non of the stupid turbolift seem to be available!" Said the lieutenant, as he hit the call button yet again. Kenta saw the distressed look of his superior, and sighed.

"Computer, why aren't any turbolifts coming up to the bridge." Asked Kenta finally. Koji turned to the helmsman, in annoyance.

_"A turbolift in turboshaft one has been halted at the bulkhead between decks, two, and three."_ Replied the cool voice of the computer. Both lieutenants looked at each other queryingly.

"How long has it been there?" Asked lieutenant Minamoto. The computer again was quick to reply.

_"Approximately sixteen minutes, twenty-three seconds."_ The computer replied. The annoyance that Koji had felt towards the lift only a moment ago was now turning to worry.

"Computer, who was in the lift, and who stopped it?" Asked Koji. The computer took longer this time to answer causing a sense of urgency rise within the lieutenant.

_"Commander Matsuki, and ensign Kato. The order to halt the turbolift came from ensign Kato."_ Replied the computer. Kenta let out a sight giggle, while fear for Jerry's safety flooded his mind. He rushed over to the closest consol.

"Computer, override turbolift command! Security authorization: Minamoto two-two-seven-Gamma!" Came the lieutenant, drawing looks from the everyone on the bridge. He rushed back over to the lift access, and slammed the lift key.

"Hey lieutenant, what's wrong?" Asked Kenta in confusion, as he saw the look of fear on the lieutenant's face. Time began to slow down for Koji, as he heard the hum of the turbocar, as it approached the bridge. The door finally opened to the unconscious bodies of commander Matsuki, and ensign Kato sprawled out on the floor of the car. There forms phasing in and out of visibility, as if they were looking at a malfunctioning screen. The two gasped, as they ran to the two officers.

"What happening to them!?" Asked Kenta. Koji didn't listen to him, as he tried to pick up Jerry's arm, but every time he went to grab it, his hand would pass right through her. He pulled out a tricorder, and started scanning them.

"What the!?" Said the security officer. Kenta looked up at him.

"What is it?" He asked. Koji looked up at him.

"I don't know, but the tricorder is reading extremely high levels of tackions, they're phasing in and out of the space-time continuum!" Replied Koji. He jumped to the other side of the turbolift, and scanned commander Matsuki.

"What the-" Muttered the security officer.

"What is it!?" Asked Kenta. Koji looked at the helmsman.

"He's not as phased as Jerry, we can move him!" Said Koji, as he picked up the commander's arm. A bright flash suddenly swept around them.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!" Shouted Koji, as he felt an extreme pain throughout his body. He collapsed to the ground. He felt as if all his cells were being torn apart, piece, by piece. Lieutenant Kitagawa's shouts where drowned out by the ringing pain, as his eyes were blinded by the intensity of the light. He tried closing his eyes, but his eyelids refused to respond. After a short moment of the screaming pain, Koji felt himself go completely numb, as the light slowly faded into darkness.

**Shuttlecraft Demos, USS Enterprise, 1312 hrs.**

_"They're in the shuttle! Secure the parameter!"_ Came the voice of some behind something, a door maybe. Jerry opened her eyes, and saw that she was sprawled across the floor of a shuttle. She pulled herself off the red carpet, and pushed herself into a sitting position. She looked around the cabin, and saw that her superior officer, lieutenant Minamoto was laying on the deck next to her... Unconscious.

"Koji!" She said to the lieutenant, as she leapt towards her friend. She felt around his neck, and to her relief, saw that he was still alive. She got up, and ran over to the helm of the small craft. She stumbled over a small object on her way to the controls. She looked down at the small device lying on the deck. She picked up the Digivice, and examined it's gold, and black markings for a moment. Pushing the mystery of the device to the back of her mind for the time being, she turned her attention back the shuttles helm consol, and tried accessing the main computer.

_Er, err. "Personal code, invalid. Access, denied."_ Came the voice of the computer. Jerry slammed the consol.

"No, that can't be..." Muttered the ensign, when suddenly, she herd the load popping and clinking of the shuttles hatch as it opened. She turned, and looked out the back of the now wide open hatch, as several Starfleet security personnel pointed their weapons at her.

"Who are you? What's going on?" Asked Jerry, as she looked at the other officers.

"You! Identify yourself!" Said the tall, brown man with ridges going down the center of his forehead, in a deep voice. Jerry looked up at him, and gasped as he realized who he was looking at.

"I'm ensign Jerry Kato of the Federation Timeship _Deadalus_... Your lieutenant commander Worf, aren't you?" Answered the ensign. The Klingon man looked at her in surprise. After a minute of silence, and grinding his teeth, he asked...

"_Deadalus?_" Repeated the commander, as he starred at the ensign in disbelief.

"Yes, _Deadalus_! Now tell me, where am I!?" Asked Jerry, as she clenched her fist. The look of shock disappeared from the Klingon officers face, as he thought about how to answer.

"Your aboard the Federation Starship _Enterprise_..." Answered Worf. Jerry starred at him for a long moment in shock.

"What? That... Shouldn't be possible..." Mumbled the ensign, as she processed everything that the lieutenant had told her. She looked back down to the lieutenant's body. A tear ran down her cheek, as she remembered back to that time in the Digital World. She shook of the feeling of pain, and looked back up at commander, as she rose to a standing position. One of the security officers followed her movement with his weapon, keeping aim at her chest.

"It's alright, I'm not armed..." She said to the lieutenant, as she fanned out her hands. She turned to commander Worf.

"Commander, I need to talk with captain Picard right now..." She said to commander, as she took a step foreword.

"It's concerning the _Prometheous,_ _Stargazer_... And Earth." Said Jerry. Surprised, the commander looked into her eyes

"Why?" Asked one of the security officers, still pointing his compression rightful at the ensign. Jerry looked at him.

"Because captain's Fink, and Beck are still alive... And they're helping to protect my Earth from being destroyed by a race called, the _Grigari_." Answered Jerry. The softness of her usual tone now completely replaced with a hard sternness that not even Jerry knew was there before. The commander put his hand on the barrel of his subordinate's weapon, and nodded, before looking back at Jerry.

"Very well..." Said the commander, as he motioned for the ensign to follow him out of the transport vessel. She followed him, as two medics unfolded a stretcher to carry out Koji. She walked down the platform of the shuttles rear hatch.

"Hey look, It's Jerry!" Came a familiar voice. She looked up, to see Henry standing in front of her, with Terriermon sitting on his head. A tear ran down the side of her face, as she began to cry.


	5. The Other World Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Well, I'm back! _And_ with a whole new chapter! Yeah... Sorry it took so long for me to update it though... I've actually had a lot of stuff going on for the past... Six... Months... Well that and a side of writers block. But now that I've finally gotten this chapter out of the way, we can finally get back to the main story line! So, without forcing you to wait _**any**_ further, I'll move onto the part that no one really reads! I don't own either Star Trek, or Digimon, just the junk that I pull out of my arse. So... **DON'T SUE ME!!** Now, on with the show!

* * *

**Captain's Ready room, USS Oasis, 0932 hrs. (9:32 a.m.)**

Lieutenant Zoe Orimoto looked out at the massive debris field that had once been the Halldikar starsystem. She watched, as a piece of rubble flew between the white dwarf that had once been a grand golden colored star that had shown for billions of years.

"Captain." Came the voice of Zoe's new first officer, lieutenant Xess (Zess). She sighed at the Dinobulin.

"Please lieutenant, don't call me by that rank... It's only provisional 'till we get back to Earth." Replied Zoe. The lieutenant looked back at her with a worried face.

"Sorry ma'am... Anyway, I've just gotten word from the rest of fleet. All ships are fully repaired, and have been slaved to _Oasis'_ computer. We're ready to go on your orders." Replied the lieutenant. Zoe sighed, as she processed what her new first officer had just said.

"Is there something wrong?" Asked the lieutenant. Zoe snapped to attention, as she looked the lieutenant straight in the eye.

"No Xess, I'm fine..." She said with a slight tone of annoyance slipping into her voice. She looked down at the captain's desk... The desk that was now hers, as she made a conscious effort to calm herself down. The lieutenant gave her a sympathetic look, as he stepped closer to the metal table.

"It's hard, I know..." Said the lieutenant. Zoe looked up to his face, where she saw a kind, understanding, and comforting smile spread out across the face of her first officer.

"What?" She asked in confusion. Xess continued to smile.

"I said that I know what you're going through... Loosing almost all your friends, your family, your home... I know how hard it can be." Explained the lieutenant. Zoe felt a tear escape her eye, as she fought back several tears. Several seconds passed, as the lieutenant leaned closer to his superior officer.

"I was there... At the battle of Denobula. I watched as the Grigari fought through the allied fleets. I watched as they fired their weapon... And I watched, as they exterminated everyone whom I'd ever cared about..." Said the lieutenant. Zoe looked up at him with irritation.

"That's not it! That doesn't hurt as much- Not as much as having to tell thier families. To have to tell Henry's parents that thier son won't ever be coming home... To have to tell the families of all those crew members that they'll never be able to see thier son, or daughter... Husband, wife, brother, sister, or mother, or father ever again! To know that someone important to them have been ripped away from someone else!" Said the provisional captain. Xess let out a quiet hum.

"Your right, that is much worse... But look at it this way, at least those people still get a chance to live. The loss of thier loved ones, while it in itself is almost unbearable, is still a better price to pay in return for thier lives." Replied the first officer. Zoe looked back up to him, and realized that he was right. The crew of the _Deadalus_ might have been lost, but at least thier memories will live on...

"That may be, but what happens now? We've lost the _Deadalus_, along with most of not just this universes, not my owns chosen children- Lieutenant, how much of a chance can there be if the only ones who can protect anything, have been lost?" Asked Zoe. The lieutenant placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We do what we've always done... We fight with everything we've got, and then some. We go for everything or nothing... It's how we survive. And as long as we're here, there'll always be hope." Replied lieutenant Xess. Zoe looked back at the lieutenant with a renewed sense of being.

"Hope." She repeated, as she felt that one little emotion rise within her, once again.

**Officer Conference Room, Starbase 78, 1413 hrs. (2:13 p.m.)**

Log Entry

_"Captain's log, stardate: 58903 mark one. The _Enterprise_ has returned to Starbase 78 as par to admiral Jainways request due to both the stations, and our own new visitors... Along with thier somewhat odd ways of arrival. I can't help but feel as if something's not being told all the way. And I don't mean with our guests..._

End Log Entry

"Alright, now let me get this straight... You four are the duplicates of captains Fink, and Beck from an alternate universe, where the Federation hasn't even formed yet, and are building a fleet of starships, with the help of the _Proemetheous_, and _Stargazer_, in order to protect your Earth from destruction from a hostile alien race. Does that about sum it up?" Asked admiral Jellico, as he scowled at the four officers. Koji looked away from the admiral, and huffed.

"To put it plainly, admiral." Replied Ensign Jerry Katou. She ventured a glance towards the lieutenant, who refused to look at the elderly officer.

"Edward..." Warned Admiral Jainway, as she shot him a warning look.

"I'm just trying to gain a better understanding of the situation, Kathryn." Replied Jellico, innocently.

"Come now, there's no need for this to turn this briefing into a witch hunt... After all, these officers don't have any idea how they got here either. And unlike that woman in the stations sickbay, they _do_ have active Starfleet comm signatures on thier D-arks." Said Captain Picard, noticing the tension building in the room. The two senior officers looked away from each other.

_"What? Someone else is stuck here too?" _Thought a surprised Jerry, as she heard this new information. She wanted to ask about it, but decided that now wasn't the time. She looked over at the young blonde girl who Henry called lieutenant commander Naomi Wildman. She watched the commander, as she impatiently rubbed the top of her arm, just above her elbow. She wondered what could be wrong with that area that she was always rubbing it.

"Oh? You should speak Kathryn... Remember stardate five-oh-nine-one-two?" Admiral Jainway allowed a smirk to rise across her mouth at the admiral's question.

"This is different, Edward. For one thing, no one has gone missing since they appeared... And we've been able to authenticate the Starfleet signatures on their commbadges. For now, we don't even have enough evidence to assign security guards to them!" Replied Jainway. Admiral Jellico's face began to turn a bright pink. Weather it was out of embarrassment, or irritation, Jerry couldn't tell. She watched as admiral Jainway calmed herself a little, as she turned towards lieutenant commander Wildman.

"Commander Wildman, have you been able to identify where that other D-Ark came from yet?" Asked Jainway, in an attempt to change the subject. It was an unavoidable subject, but they needed to get the paranoid admiral Jellico off the matter before he had the four locked up in the Starbase brig. Naomi looked around the arched table, as she noticed that she had been rubbing her arm again, and immediately stopped. She gave the group a wan smile, as she thought about the question.

"Well so far, we've been able to confirm that at one time, it was used to bridge the gap between a biochemical, and biophotonic based-"

"Wait. Biophotonic?" Asked admiral Jellico. Naomi blinked, as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"She means Digimon, Admiral." Replied captain Picard. The shade of red that the admirals face turned show just how much admiral Jainway had soured with the admiral's elaboration. Naomi just ignored the two, as she cleared her throat, and continued.

"As far as we can tell, the link on the tamer side of the D-Ark has been severed. But the partner side is still roughly active. Unfortunately, we haven't had much luck identifying who the Digivice was attached to, nor were it came from." Finished the commander. She looked up, expecting admiral Jellico to have another question ready for her, but she was surprised when her curiosity was met with silence.

"Good, keep on it commander..." Came the admiral, breaking the silence. Admiral Jellico practically jumped from his seat, as he glared at admiral Jainway.

"Oh come on, Kathryn... Stop stalling with all this frivolous nonsense, and address the matter at hand!" Said Jellico, pointing at the four new comers.

"Or what? You'll lock me in the stations brig?" Asked Jainway. Jellico's pail face turned from a beat red, to dark crimson matching the color of the undershirt that was apart of his uniform, as he huffed in irritation. Jerry didn't know if they should call a medic up or not. If worse came to worse, she had taken enough of the emergency field medic coarse to help the elderly man if he really did collapse from a heart attack.

"Watch it! Don't be insubordinate... I am a full pip admiral, and your only a-"

"In case you haven't noticed, rear admiral, I'm wearing a two pip bracket, which means that I out rank you!" Said Admiral Jainway, as she slowly rose out of her chair, and stood at her full height, dwarfing Jellico by several centimeters. Furthering the admiral's annoyment.

"We'll see about that!" Said admiral Jellico, as he stomped out of the room. Had the doors not been automated, he would have slammed them; so instead, he just punched the button to close the split doors. They closed softly. They could almost hear grunt of annoyment that he made as he stomped down the corridor. Jerry felt sorry for anyone whom just happened to be in his way. Admiral Jainway retook her seat, and took a sip from the dented mug of black coffee that had been sitting in front of her. Jerry could see a large portion of the stress that she had been carrying around temporarily melt away with that sip.

"Well that went well..." Said Terriermon, crossing his arms. The other five officers in the room all looked at the rookie level Digimon. Jerry couldn't help, but smile.

**Turbolift 6, Starbase 78, 2016 hrs.**

"Kathryn, we shouldn't be trusting what these people say! For all we know, they're using all of this to distract us!" Said admiral Jellico, as he rode the turbocar with his superior. She just grinned off into the distance, as she listened to his argument.

"Distract us from what, Edward? Right now, we're four days away from any kind of hostile vessels, every single monitoring station, and outpost throughout the Federation is on high alert, looking for anything suspicious... Even if these children _did_ have hostile intentions, it would be an incredibly stupid idea to try and take on a Starbase of this size, and this close to the Federation core worlds!" Replied Admiral Jainway. Jellico's cheeks began to turn a bright red, as he felt anger rise up within him.

"Well what about that woman you've got in the stations sickbay? When we rescued her, you where immediately able to identify her as Vote!" Replied Jellico. Jainway stared at the doors, as the hum of the Turbolift changed.

"That's different... When we found her, she was in a badly damaged ship with three others who were already dead or dying. I don't think the two are related." Replied Kathryn. Jellico felt as if he was talking to a politician. One who was looking for any and all ways to avoid a battle.

"Why should that matter!? Have you forgotten what happened with the Breen during the Dominion War? Or are you so convinced that since you were stranded seventy-thousand light-years away during that time, that it can't happen to-"

"Computer, halt Turbolift!!" Said admiral Jainway, cutting off her subordinate before he could finish his sentence, with steel in her voice. She turned to him, and glared daggers into the old man's eyes.

"Don't you _dare_ compare me to a cowered! While I was in the Delta Quadrant, I had war proclaimed against my ship, and crew several dozen times over! Hell, even by another Starfleet ship, and crew, who had resorted to mass genocide just so that they could get home faster! Now, you can stand there all you want and criticize me for my actions, but don't you _dare_ stand there, and say that I don't know the hell of war! Especially since you where one of the people responsible for the mass butchering of the people on Betazed (Bay-tah-zed) when you ordered your fleet to retreat!" Replied admiral Jainway. Jellico starred back at her menacingly, as she turned back towards the front of the lift.

"Computer, resume Turbolift." She said calmly, with a hint of steel still in her voice. The gentle hum of the lift filled the car, as the two admirals starred off from each other.

_  
"You fool! I'll make you see... I'll make everyone see- That I am right!"_

**Deck 17, Section 1, USS Enterprise, 2023 hrs.**

_"...And Naomi, if you ever feel lonely again, please, just remember this: He was right."_ Said the hologram of a young lieutenant, as her image faded into oblivion. Naomi stared at the smooth surface of the platform. A soft, yellow glow from the mess halls dimmed lights gleamed from it top, as the commander sat at her table. She started the hologram back up, and paused it. Naomi looked into the hologram for a long moment.

"She's very beautiful..." Came a voice from behind Naomi. Startled, she deactivated the platform, and quickly spun in her chair. She eyed the young ensign, who just suddenly appeared inside of one thier shuttles standing behind her, smiling kindly at her.

"How long have you been there!?" Snapped Naomi, as she stared at the teen. The kind smile melted away with the iciness of the commander's tone.

"I'm sorry, was I intruding?" Asked the ensign, now looking down at the crimson carpet covering the deck, with a sorrowful look. Naomi sighed, as she calmed herself from the shock of her apparent duplicates intrusion. There was something about that look on her face that reminded her of something... Something that she had just been thinking about.

"It's alright ensign, you can stay, you weren't intruding..." Replied the commander. She could see a small piece of the smile that the ensign had just been beaming at her return, as she made her way to her table. She sat down, across from her, and looked down at the device in her hands.

"So, who is she?" Asked the ensign.

"What?" Asked Naomi in confusion. The ensign pointed down at holoplatform in her hands. In her shock at the teen's arrival in the room, Naomi had partially forgotten about it.

"She looks like you, is she your mother?" Asked the ensign, now probing deeper. Naomi looked back up at her stunned.

_"She really good at guessing..."_ Thought Naomi. She could feel her heartbeat quickening, as the officer in front of her looked at her, patiently waiting for her answer with a wan smile.

"I'd rather not talk about it..." Said the commander. The wan smile on the other officer's face began to fade again with her answer.

"Why? What's wrong? Did something happen to-" Asked the ensign. Naomi couldn't take her probing anymore, she had to stop her somehow.

"It's because she's dead!!" Shouted commander Wildman, as she leapt from her chair. As she came to her senses, she looked at the shocked officer sitting across from her, as she lowered herself back into her seat. She could feel several tears welling up in her eyes, as she thought about the incident.

"I'm sorry..." Said ensign Katou, as she lowered her down towards the table.

"...Five-nine-eight-two-four." Muttered the lieutenant commander.

"What?" Asked the ensign. Naomi looked into her big, brown eyes, and felt like she'd seen that face somewhere before... Long ago, in her past.

"Stardate five-nine-eight-two-four... That's the day it happened; The day of the "incident"." Said the commander, as she thought back to that dreadful day.

Flashback

_"Naomi, the evacuation of decks twenty-four, through twenty-six is done, you can reroute the excess EPS plasma there!"_ Came lieutenant Samantha Wildman, the mother of lieutenant Naomi Wildman. Naomi nodded to her mother, as she routed the plasma flow to that part of the ship.

_"Done commander, main power at full!"_ Shouted Naomi, as she turned towards the human engineer. LaForge turned to someone on the other side of engineering, as he shouted his next command.

_"Ensign, activate the deflector pulse!"_ Shouted the commander. The entire room vibrated, as power from the warpcore was routed to the deflector array. Several more consoles exploded, as they overloaded. The core pulsed, as the EPS grid drained its power.

_Boo, boop "Bridge to engineering, cut the pulse, and prepare for warp!"_ Came captain Picard from over the comm. Naomi didn't need to wait for commander LaForge to carry out the order, her, along with the rest of the engineering staff knew that when in the midst of battle, they didn't always have to wait for thier superior officer to give the order. Especially when it came to something as minor as the warpdrive.

_"EPS power is ready, activate the-" BOOOM!_ The room rocked, tossing people from thier stations, as another torpedo hit the ship. Naomi could hear hissing coming from the rear of the room. She looked back, to see a small jet of small, green particles coming from the back wall. A lieutenant, who was lying on the deck close to the jet, looked up at the hissing. Naomi could see small, grey cracks forming in his face.

_"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!"_ Screamed the lieutenant in pain, as the grey cracks spread. Another officer ran over to his aid, only to succumb to the spreading grey cracks too. They both screamed, as the grey cracks spread, until every hair, fingernail, and inch of flesh was as grey as stone. There screams of pain stopped, as they both collapsed to the deck. Thier bodies disintegrated like dust, as they crumbled.

_"Thedaron... Everyone out, now! Move, move, move!!!" _Shouted commander LaForge, as he manipulated a few controls on the diagnostic consol. Almost everyone in engineering had no problem with that order.

_"I'm sorry commander, but I'm staying!"_ Said lieutenant Samantha Wildman. Both commander LaForge, and Naomi looked back at her. Gordi glared at her with his artificial eye implants.

_"I said go!"_ Shouted the commander. Samantha shook her head.

_"I'm sorry, but you can't do this alone commander!"_ Replied Samantha. Naomi couldn't stand to see her mother to stay in this place, with such danger.

_"Alright... Naomi, get out, while you still can!"_ Said Gordi, as the containment hatch to engineering began to descend.

_"Naomi, go!"_ Shouted Samantha. The hatch was moving fast, if she didn't leave now, then she'd most likely die. But she couldn't just stand by and watch her mother, and best friend die.

_"I'm sorry commander..."_ She said, as she grabbed commander LaForge by the waist, and with all her strength, tossed him under the hatch, and to the other side, just as it slide shut. Naomi looked up, to see the shocked look on her mothers face.

_"Naomi-"_ Protested her mother, but she ignored her, as she jumped up to the diagnostic consol, and began manipulating the controls.

_"I need you to finish rerouting power from the main EPS system-"_

_"What the hell are you-"_

_"Mother please, we don't have allot of time, and I know the engine technology on this ship better than anyone. So please, if you want to save the ship, follow my instructions!"_ Retorted Naomi, as she continued working. Her mother, scowling at the fact that her daughter was in the face of a slowly creeping danger. And the fact that she was refusing to leave just made it worse.

_"Aye, rerouting power. But we're going to have a little "Talk" later about following orders..."_ Replied lieutenant Samantha Wildman, as she began working. Naomi could feel the deck plating vibrating beneath her feet as she worked. Parts of her consol turned green, as the flow of power was restored.

_"Alright, main powers almost restored! Activate the plasma-"_ _Boooommm!_ Went the back bulkhead of engineering, as the conduit behind it ruptured. Naomi was thrown against the emergency bulkhead, as the emergency containment fields came on. Trapping lieutenant Samantha Wildman on the other side of the field. Naomi sat up, and touched the side of her head, where she felt a wet sting. She looked at her hand, and saw the crimson red blood on her palm. She ignored the pain, as she looked up, and into main engineering.

_"Naomi!"_ Came the voice of her mother over the main diagnostic consol.

_"Mama!"_ She cried, as she rushed towards her, only to be stopped by the containment field. She watched, hopelessly, as her mother manipulated the consoles controls, while grey cracks began forming all over her skin.

_"Mama! Hold on, I'll get you out of there!"_ Said Naomi, as she pulled out a blue card. Her mother looked up at her.

_"No! Naomi, I'm... Almost, hmmm! Done!"_ Grunted her mother, as she collapsed to the deck. She moaned in pain, as the radiation killed off every cell in her body.

_"Mama!"_ Screamed Naomi, as she watched her mother wither in pain. Finally, with the last of her strength, her mother looked up at her. Her face was as grey as stone. Her hair was as grainy as sand, as she struggled to move her cracking mouth.

_"Naomi, remember, don't be afraid... Aahhh... After all, you have, a lion's heart!"_ Said her mother, as she collapsed to the flood. Her body shattered into a pile of ash. Naomi sat there for a minute, as she starred at the pile of dust that had once been her mother.

_"Mama..."_ She whimpered, as she shed a single tear. The words of her mother echoing in her head.

End Flashback

Naomi grabbed her left arm, as she finished her story. She felt the flow of her blood through the limb, as held onto her wrist. She looked at the face of ensign Katou, and watched as the beginnings of a tear well up in her eye.

"That's horrible... To loose someone so close to you like that." Said the ensign, as she looked down into her lap. Naomi let go of her wrist, and put her hand on the table.

"I lost more than my mother on the day..." She said, as she rolled up her sleeve to the top of her forearm, and gave her limb a quick twist. She grunted in numbing pain, as she felt the blood flow to her arm stop just below her bicep. She gently pulled her limb from out the sleeve of her uniform, unraveling the roll that she had just made. She held the artificial limb up in front of the ensign. She gasped, at the sight.

"Wha- What happened!?" Asked the ensign, horrified at what she saw. Naomi lowered her severed artificial arm onto the tabletop.

"After I watched my mother die, I used a bluecard to slip my arm through the emergency containment field, and finished reactivating the warpdrive. Unfortunately, once I had pushed my arm all the way through, I couldn't pull it back without the risk of unleashing a lethal dose of Thedaron radiation throughout my entire body." She said, as she squeezed the limb. Ensign Katou looked down at her own arm, as she pulled out her D-Ark. She looked back up at her duplicate, as a tear began to fall.

"The worst part about the whole thing, is that, while I was in sickbay, while both Gordi, and Doctor Selar where making adjustments to my new arm, Admiral Jellico was standing over me, pinning a metal, and another pip to my uniform... Laughing and smiling about the whole ordeal." Said the commander, as she began to cry. She felt the warmth of ensign Katou's hand cover hers. She looked up to the kind smile of her duplicate.

"I know how you feel..." She said, as she pulled out a necklace, and opened the locket at the end, reveling the picture of a beautiful woman with golden-brown hair. Naomi starred at the picture for a long second, before the ensign pulled it back. Naomi wanted to ask who she was, but she didn't, because she had a feeling that she shouldn't have to. Now, she watched, as a tear ran down her duplicates cheek.

"She was died about seven years ago... I don't remember much about her, but what I _can_ remember, where all of the good times. I try not to think about that day if I don't have to, because the how it all ended isn't what's important. It's all of the memories she left behind for me that I cherish, even if there short, and few, and so slowly fading." She said, as she grasped her D-Ark. Naomi reattached her left arm, as she looked down at the holoplatform.

_"Be brave Jerry, I will always be with you. Remember, you have a lion's heart."_ Came the recorded voice of Liomon, from ensign Katou's Digivice. Naomi pulled out her own Digivice, as she thought about what her mother had said. She looked up to her duplicate, to see her beaming a kind and gentle smile. She couldn't help, but curl her lips in the same way, as a new feeling began to well-up within her. A feeling, of hope. The room shook violently, breaking the moment. Jerry gasped, as she looked out the view port beside them. Naomi glanced, over, and saw a huge hole in the side of the small Starbase. The two officers watched in horror, as atmosphere, materials, and worse of all, people were blown out into space. After a few seconds, the hole was sealed by a containment field. They looked at each other, as Naomi reached for her commbadge.

_Boo, boop. "Red alert! All hands to battle stations!"_ Came commander Data voice over the ships comm. Naomi pilled her hand away from her commbadge, as she stood up. The young teen looked at the duplicate sitting in front of her. They both nodded to each other in silent understanding, as they run for the door.

**Main Sickbay, Starbase 78, 2020 hrs.**

Enter Dream

_"I don't care what you _think_ is right, it's your duty to follow the words of the prophecy!" _Shouted a large Reptilianoid, as several other behind him watched. The young woman felt a surge of fear rush through her, as the man in the black, robes held his hand above her, ready to strike.

_"I don't care father, it's wrong! To willing destroy all that we've worked so hard for, just so that we can commit mass genocide- It's wrong! It's just wro-"_ SMACK!! Went the hand, as the man hit her.

_"Don't you dare speak such blasphemy!"_ Said the man, as he geared his hand up for another strike.

_"Tri-commander Pferg, stop it!"_ Came the voice of the young Human teen. Pferg turned slowly towards him.

_"This does not concern you, Human!"_ Said the commander.

Exit Dream

She felt the image fade, as she fell back into reality. She opened her eyes, as she looked into the blue face of an alien. She noticed the white hair, and the blue antennas protruding out. She thought back to the time when she first met the captain of the Human ship called the _Stargazer_, and the people who had escorted him. She tried remembering what they where called. Andorians, she remembered, as she thought back. The Andorian smiled, as it looked up.

"Doctor, she's awake." Said the Andorian. She herd the thumping of boots, as another approached her. She looked into the purple eyes of the black-haired woman who had come over. The woman picked up a small, silver device, and began to scan her.

"So, do you have a name?" Asked the doctor. She was taken aback by the question. Not just because she had been asked a question, but by the fact that the question was about her wellbeing. Had she been treated by anyone else from her home sector, the first thing out of thier mouths would have "With what faith are you?".

"Belshka. My name is Belshka." She said. The doctor smiled at her, as she finished her scan.

"Well Belshka, from what I can tell, most of your injuries are healing nicely. You should be out of here within a day." Said the doctor. Belshka grabbed her sheet, as she looked over at the other beds. The doctor must have seen her stare, because the next thing she knew, she felt her the warmth of her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but there wasn't much that we could do for two of your companions... The third one is still in surgery right now." Said the doctor. Belshka turned towards the her.

"It's alright, they gave thier lives to protect what they believed in... Even if what Qualn thought was right, he was still was wrong for doing it. But I am glade that at least _one_ of my friends survived." She said, as she turned back to her two dead travelers. She could see the doctor shaking her head in confusion.

"Wait, what do mean!?" Asked the doctor. Belshka turned back towards her. She saw a hint of fear, as she looked into her purple eyes.

"That doesn't matter anymore... But I need to speak to your commanding officer. I have an extremely important message that they need to hear." She said. The confusion on the doctor's face spread, as she processed what she telling her.

"What? What kind of message?" Asked the doctor. Belshka stood up, and walked over to one of the adjacent beds that held the corpse of her comrade. She placed her hand on top of her dead comrade's body, as pulled it down the sheet. She wanted to know who, besides her brother, she had lost. She pulled the sheet back and looked into the face of her comrade, and long-time friend. She could smell the sent of charred meat emanating from the body, as she looked at his blood-soaked face. A door at the back of the room opened, as a doctor dressed in a crimson-red gown walked out, holding a strange, boxy device in his hands. The doctor who had been keeping her company steeped over to the other.

"How did it go?" Asked the doctor. The other doctor in the crimson gown gave her a wan smile, as she walked towards the pair.

"He's fine. The burns where bad, but there wasn't any major damage to any of his major organs." Said the doctor. Belshka breathed a sigh of relief, both physically, and mentally. She look down at her former mate, and remembered the first time they met. She would have to talk to this stations commander about his burial later, but for now, she did the only thing that she could do, and the top of the white sheet back up.

"How did it go?" She asked. The other doctor smiled, as he looked down at the device. He opened the lid, revealing something that Belshka couldn't quite see.

"We managed to get the piece of the ships consol that was lodged in his forearm out safely." Said the other doctor. He looked over to Belshka, and smiled.

"Well, I see your finally looking much better, miss...?" Asked the doctor, extending his hand. Belshka remembered this from the last time she'd encountered Humans.

"Belshka, head matriarch of the Solat clan." She said, gripping the doctor's hand. She could fell his grip loosen as he vibrated his hand in a vertical motion.. The look on the other doctor's face changed slightly, as he herd her name.

"Belshka huh? Well, I'm doctor Renold. Chief medical officer of this Starbase." Said the doctor, he let go of her hand. Belshka tried to glance down into the box, but with no such luck. So, she decided to ask.

"Doctor Renold, you said something about a piece of consol that you extracted from your patient... My I ask what was it?" Asked Belshka, again fearing the answer that she might receive. The doctor grinned, as he held up the box.

"It wasn't anything major, just some kind of tracking device implanted in the back of the subject's neck. It must have shorted out when he was shocked by some sort of high-powered energy beam..." Said Doctor Renold, as he picked the small device out from the box. It's black surface glistened in the rooms light. Belshka's pupils dilated, as she realized what it was.

"No!" She said, taking a step back in horror. She ran to the other bed beside her, and threw the cover off. She looked stared at the charred corpse of her other friend. She looked down at wrist, and saw the black, decorative band wrapped around it. Her legs felt as if they would give out at the sight of her dead husband.

"No... No!" She shouted, as she realized that her worst fears had been confirmed.

"Belshka, what's wrong!?" Asked Doctor Renold, and the other doctor, as they both stepped toward her. She looked up at them, with a look of pure fear in her eyes.

"You saved the wrong person!" She said. The two doctors looked at her in surprised shock, as she continued to explain.

"The who attacked my ship... Who killed my friends... It was my brother, Qualn! And that little device in our hands... It's a fuse!" She said, causing the looks of shock on the pairs faces to change from that of shock, of pure fear. The small black device began to blink, almost on command, as it began emitting a low whine. Belshka didn't even take the time to allow the two doctors to react, as she dove at the two doctors, dragging them to the deck.

"What the hell is going on!?" Asked doctor Renold. Belshka looked up at the two doctors, as she heard the whine of the device begin to slow. Belshka sighed, as she lowered her head back down in relief.

"Hahahahaa..." Came a low laugh from someone behind Belshka. She gasped, as she recognized who it had come from. She looked up to the doorway that doctor Renold had come from, and starred into the orange eyes of the person she had known all her life. She stared at his heavily scarred face, as his sharp white, glistening teeth shown through.

"Qualn!" She said, as she pushed herself to her feet. He was wearing the same blue, and black robe as her. The only difference being the fact that a small, blinking device was connected to the collar of his robe. He moved closer towards.

"Don't you dare come near me!" She hissed. The smile on Qualn's face grew wider, as he observed her reactions.

"Why not Belshka? Why are you so afraid to acknowledge your brother?" He asked, as he stopped beside the biobed where she had dove. The two doctors still sitting there in confusion. Qualn looked down at the purple-eyed human. Suddenly, his hand shot out from his side, like a snake lunging for its prey, and picked her up by her throat.

"Hnnn... Why do you struggle so?" Asked Qualn, all the while the young woman punching, and kicking him as he strangled the life from her. Belshka watched in horror, knowing that there wasn't anything she could do while he was in this state.

"Felly! Let her go!" Shouted doctor Renold, as he climbed to his feet, and leapt at her murderous brother.

"Oh, what's wrong? Can't stand to watch others get hurt? Well then, I'll just have to let go of her, won't I?" Asked Qualn. And with a single, quick twist of his hand, he caused the doctor's head to twitch in the wrong direction. A loud crack emanated from Fellies' neck, as her whole body went limp. All her limbs stopped moving, as her brother let go of her. Her body collapsed to the ground with a loud thud. Belshka's eye's widened, as she watched such events unfold in front of her. She couldn't take it any more. She couldn't just stand around, while everyone she came in contact with was killed. She saw the gleaming light of the black detonator that doctor Renold had dropped. She grasped for the small device, while her brother struggled with the other doctor.

"You bastard!" Shouted doctor Renold, as he began punching him randomly. Belshka didn't have much time, if she was going to stop her brother, she had to act fast. She opened the back of the detonator, and began repairing the circuitry. She had been running from her people for long enough to know how to fix anything quickly.

"Hold still, I'll make this-"

"Qualn!" Shouted Belshka, cutting him off in mid-sentence. The tall reptilianoid looked over at him sibling, as she held the black device in her hand. She watched his reactions change, as he spotted the small device.

"Belshka, my sister, you don't have to do this..." He said. Loosening his grip ever-so-slightly on doctor Ronald's shoulder. She tightened her grip on the small device, as she listened to what her brother was saying.

"Yes I do, Qualn. He don't have the right to judge these people simply because they don't believe the same things as us!" She retorted. The small, black device trembled beneath her fingers, as she held her thumb over the trigger. The smile on her elder brother's face dissolved little by little with her words.

"But Belshka, they destroyed our homeworld! Killed our mother! How can you be so forgiving to such a race!?" He asked. She felt a surge of fury, as she remembered exactly what had happened on that day. She felt her hand drop several centimeters, as she remembered thier mother's face. Qualn dropped doctor Renold to the ground, as he took a step towards her. She refused to budge, as he advanced. Doctor Renold coughed and wheezed, as he wiggled on the floor.

"That day... The day that gave the order to fire... When mother refused to come with us to the _Stargazer_... That day, mother wasn't just the only one to die. She sacrificed herself to save the lives of so many innocents. On that day, it wasn't just her who died; But so did I! That small piece of me who believed in the scriptures of Old Doctrine!" She said, as she pushed her hand back up. She watched as a look of something new appeared in her brother's eyes. It wasn't the fear, or regret, or even loathing. They where glossed over. Almost as if, he wasn't really listening. But why? She thought, as she stared into her brother's eyes deeper, and saw that the black slits that made up his pupils open, almost the whole way. Then suddenly, it clicked. She thought back to the ship, just before she activated the emergency transporter, she had watched her mate, Phos (F-oh-s), fire his disrupter at him, and the huge gash that it had left running from his neck, down.

"Who are you?" She asked. The near frown that had been on his face disappeared, as he comprehended the question.

"Hmmm... So, you've finally figured it out?" He said, as he took another step toward her. She clutched the detonator, as he stared at her with his dead eyes.

"Who are you!!!" She screamed. The smile on his face grew bigger, as he stared at her.

"We've met before Belshka, all that you have to do, is think! Think back, to _then_" He said, taking another step toward her. She stared at him for a long moment, before the memory of who he really was. She growled at the thought, as she whispered his name.

"_Chaosalphamon_!" She said in a low, menacing tone. Her rage served him, as he smiled back at her.

"So, you _do_ remember me!" He said, as he took a leap across the room, and smacked the device from her hand. She heard several bones crack, as pain jolted through her hand. He grabbed her by the throat, and lifted her from the deck. She gasped from breath, as his grip tightened.

"Now Belshka, you rotten piece of shit! As much as you don't deserve it, I will grant you a quick death. Don't worry, you'll see both, your mother, and your brother again... When you meet them in Hell!" He said. She could feel his hands getting ready to twist her neck, as she struggled from his hand.

"Stop it!!!" Shouted doctor Renold from the rear consol at the rear of room with something in his left hand. The both of them had forgotten about the human, as she had come to the realization as to who he was.

"What are you going to do, Doctor, hypo me to death?" He said, letting out a deep laugh. Belshka could see the rage in his eyes, with his words. So, he held up the small, black device that she had been holding only a moment ago.

"No, I'm going to kill you!" He said, as he ran in hand down the two, blue bars on the consol. Belshka herd a high-pitched whine, as a blue light encompassed her vision.

"Nooooo!!!" Shouted Chaosalphamon, as he clenched his hand. But she had already lost enough molecular cohesion that his hand went right through her. The last thing she saw, before her vision faded, was doctor Renold mouthing something to the one who was using brother's body. Before he hit the button, and her brother exploded.

**Main Promenade, Starbase 78, 2027 hrs.**

"These are the rarest gem within the next three sectors. You won't find anything else like 'em for light-years!" Said a shopkeeper, as he displayed as a set of five dark-green rocks to the trio.

"Really? If thier so rare, then are you trying to sell 'em a bunch of Starfleet officers?" Asked Terriermon, as he looked from the gems to the proprietor. The man's face turned a bright white, as blood rushed to his face.

"Of course not! In fact I've got a buyer lined up for an hour from now, who wants this whole lot!" Bragged the golden-faced man. Both Henry, and Koji looked at each other, as they came to the same conclusion.

"Then what do ya' need us to buy them for?" Asked Koji, as both he and Henry, started on thier way through the crowded Promenade.

"Wait, don't go! I'll give you a twenty percent discount!" Shouted the shopkeeper. His voice faded into the crowd, as the trio started heading for the replimat.

"Man, can you believe the persistence of that guy!?" Asked Terriermon, as he stretched himself on top of Henry's head. The young commander looked ahead with a blank look on his face, as more memories flooded his minds eye.

Flashback

_"Guilmon?"_ He said, as he leaned against a door frame, as a young boy dressed in a white T-shirt, and shorts came looked into a room, where half a dozen people were gathered. The boy looked up, with a confused, terrified, and sad look.

_"You said, Guilmon... Well didn't you?"_ He Asked. The teen looked at him, searching for something to say. He felt as if he knew about the creature that he was asking about in the dream. When he herd the name, the image of red reptilianoid creature with black strips, and strange triangular symbols always popped into his head.

_"He's a Digimon, right?"_ He asked. The look of terrified confusion on the boys face changed to shocked and confusion, as he looked at him.

_"How did you know that!?"_ The boy asked in shock. After a second thinking about it, he felt as if he also knew this kid...

_"Is he a Digimon Tamer too?"_ Asked Terriermon, as he came out from behind Henry. He felt a surge of shock, at the fact that his partner had come out from the shadows.

_"Ah, It's Terriermon! A- And he talked! Ah- I don't believe it! How?"_ Stammered the other boy in shock, as he spotted the short Digimon. He herd Terriermon giggle at the other boys shock.

_"Hm hmhm... You must not be a very good Digimon Tamer, if you can't even keep track of just one Digimon..."_ Said his constant companion. Henry felt a surge of irritation, as he looked down at his friend, with his fist clenched.

End Flashback

Suddenly, the whole scene faded, as he returned to the present. He found himself starring off into the crowded passageway of the stations promenade once again.

"Commander, are you alright?" Asked lieutenant Minamoto, as he looked at him with a worried face. It felt wrong, seeing the lieutenant with worried.

"I'm fine, lieutenant..." He replied. The worry remained on the lieutenant's face. Terriermon swung around his shoulder, and looked down at him.

"Another memory?" The little Digimon asked. It was strange, he _sounded_ more mature now than in the memory, but other than that, he was exactly the same.

"Yeah..." He replied, as he nodded. Terriermon smiled, as he heard his partners reply. Henry couldn't help but feel a pang of happiness, as he saw the look on his partners face.

"Hey, if this keeps up, you'll be back to your old, boring self in no time!" Said the little guy. He looked at lieutenant Minamoto, who also seemed glad that he was doing much better than before. For a moment, Henry felt as if this was the way things were _supposed_ to be.

"Thanks Terriermon... For everything." He said, returning the light smile to the two officers. Several people began screaming, as a group began running away from an area ahead of the trio. At the center of the empty space, a doorway with two glass doors stood, partially parted. There, they could see someone's hand laying through the doorway

_"Nooooo!!!"_ Came a shout from someone inside. Within a second, a fireball erupted from the room, shattering the glass doors.

"Look out!!!" Shouted Koji, as he grabbed Henry, and Terriermon, and pilled them behind a corner in one of the shops. A split second later, the entire promenade rocked violently as a small explosion, followed by a much bigger one rang out. The lights went dark, as the wave of super-heated plasma rolled past them, killing anyone in it's wake. Henry's ears rang, as looked up and back out on the Promenade. The red alert sirens where blinking, as coolant from a plasma line sprayed out from a wall conduit. He herd Terriermon grunt, as the little creature pushed himself into a standing position.

"Terriermon, are you okay!?" He asked, as he kneeled down to his level.

"WHAT?" Shouted the little Digimon, as he held his ears.

"I said, are you okay?" Repeated Henry, this time in a much louder tone.

"Huh? Yeah I guess..." Said Terriermon, as he continued to rub his over-sized ears. Henry smiled as he realized what had happened to the little guy. He looked out around the edge of the wall down the corridor, where the doors to sickbay had been. But instead of finding a the scorched remains of area, he saw the glistening hull of the _Enterprise_, with the black landscape of the stars behind it.

_Boo boop. "Red alert, all hands to battle stations!"_ Came the voice of the stations chief tactical officer over the comm. Both Koji, and Terriermon looked towards Henry, as he observed the actions of the few people who were now venturing back towards their position, and staring at the breach.

"Hey! Are three aright!?" Asked one of the officers who came rushing past.

"It's alright, we're fine..." Answered Koji, a look of relief spread across the young officers face, as the ensign looked the trio over.

"WHAT?" Shouted Terriermon, as he kept rubbing his ears. Henry couldn't help but snicker at the little creature. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a few other officers rushing towards a large, silver alcove in the wall. He locked eyes with Koji, as he scooped up Terriermon.

"This way! We need to get back to the _Enterprise_!" He motioned to Koji, as he started jogging to the lift. The Promenade shook again, causing Henry to nearly lose his balance as he, Terriermon, and Koji entered the lift. The doors slammed shut behind them, and so they started ascending.

**Turbolift 3, USS Enterprise, 2031 hrs.**

"Bridge!" Shouted commander Wildman, as both her, and ensign Katou jumped into the lift.

"Jerry, commander Wildman?" Came the now familiar voice of lieutenant Minamoto. The two girls looked up to see the faces of Henry, Terriermon, and Koji staring down at them. Jerry's face lit up at the trio.

"Koji, Henry!" She said, as she shot them an amused smile. The turbo lift shook violently, as something impacted the ship. Terriermon crossed his arms.

"Hey, what about me!?" He asked. Henry herd a low giggle come from the girl standing next to his friend. The four officers looked over, to see the ship's operations officer chuckling. Not since they had gotten there, had any of them even seen the girl crack so much as a grin. He wondered what could have happened to her since the last time he'd seen her. Whatever it was, he was just glade that she'd finally found a way to loosen up. For some reason, he hated seeing other's in any kind of pain. The doors to the Turbolift opened, revealing the command center of the _Enterprise_, to the four officers. All across the circular room, the group watched as senior, junior, and normal commission officers rushed across the circular room. Henry watched, as Naomi jumped from the lift, as she ran to her station at the front of the bridge.

"Captain, we've cleared the moorings!" Came the officer sitting to the left of commander Wildman. The group exited the lift, as another group of three ran towards them.

"Hey watch it!" Shouted Terriermon in annoyance, as the doors to the lift closed behind them. The group watched the screen, as the ship pulled away from the damaged Starbase. Henry looked over to his left, as he herd the beeping of an unmanned auxiliary station. He watched the sensor readout on the screen, as new information poured in.

Flashback

_"We can't keep this up much longer! Atomic Blaster!"_ Shouted Wargrowlmon, as he fired off another blast from his canons.

_"He's right, we have at find a way to get them to withdraw!"_ Replied BurningGreymon, not stopping the Pyro Barrage.

_"_Deadalus_ to everyone... Captain, we need you guys to dedigivolve!"_ Came the engineer.

_"What!? How were able to tap into our signals?"_ Asked the commander, not fully u8nderstanding how Koichi had been able to do the exact same thing that his father had once done nearly a year ago.

_"More importantly, why do ya want us at dedigivolve!?"_ Asked Metalkabuterrimon, as he used his thruster's to turn himself into a partial facing position.

_"Because we're about to try something, and we'll have a few seconds to jump to warp!"_ Replied the engineer. Henry thought about what he was talking about, as another warbird exploded in front of him. He looked over to where the attacking vessel had been, and spotted the rift. That's when it clicked.

_"Wait! You don't mean that your actually going to-"_

End Flashback

"Commander, statues report!" Shouted captain Picard from the center of the bridge. Naomi's hands danced feverishly over her consol, as she pulled up the data, while still performing her normal duties.

"A breach's blown through the stations hull, about thirteen meters in diameter... They've had heavy casualties across all levels, and they've lost just about everything 'cept life support... And even that's quickly fading!" Reported commander Wildman. Her hands still flying across the consoles black surface. Henry grabbed a hold of the seat that sat in front of the consol, as the room rocked once again, knocking him from his memory. He looked around the bridge, as everyone moved about. He could feel the sense of urgency in the air. Suddenly, he felt as if someone was stabbing him at the top of his head. He grabbed the spot where the pain was coming from. The pain began to spread, as a flurry of images flooded his minds eye.

"Ahh... Aaahhhhhh!!!" He shouted as he collapsed into a crouching position. The speed at which the images increased, as other things, smells, sounds, flavors, feelings, all began to rush back to him.

"Henry, what's wrong!?" Asked Jerry, as she ran over to him. As the pain subsided, he looked up to her worried face, and was reminded of his mother.

_'Mom! How could I have forgotten about her? About everyone!?'_ He asked himself.

"Hey Henry, are you okay?" Asked Terriermon. He looked over to his partner, and remember the very first time they'd met. He had commented on how they both danced alike. Granted, neither of really _could_ really dance, but they where the same none-the-less.

"It's alright guys, I'm fine... I've just taken the time, to remember." He said, placing his hand on his friends shoulder. The decking beneath the pair lurched, nearly tossing the commander from his feet.

"What the hell is going out there!?" Asked Koji, as rushed over to where lieutenant commander Worf was standing at tactical. The large Klingon ignored him, as he too, quickly manipulated his board with such practiced speeds, that for a second, Henry could have sworn he was watching commander Data. Suddenly, a bright, blue light lit up the screen. Within seconds, the intensity filters engaged, cutting the glair.

"That whole in the stations hull is somehow being ripped wider. But- That's not possible... There's no debris!" Came Naomi from ops. Henry turned back to the consol that had clicked his memory back into being, as he tapped into the sensor array. As he accessed the streaming data from the lateral sensor array, the screen went black, only to reactivate seconds later with a familiar horseshoe emblem.

"Grrahh! I can't access the targeting sensors!" Roared commander Worf. Henry looked to the front of the ship with a grim look on his face.

"What the hell going on?" Asked captain Picard, as he stood, and took a step foreword.

No... I- It can't be!" Said commander Wildman, as she stared at the emblem on the screen. Captain Picard turned to her with a surprised look

"Commander Wildman, do you know what that is!?" Asked the captain. Naomi turned towards the balding Frenchman, reflecting the look on his face.

"Unfortunately... _Voyager_ encountered the same phenomenon about six years ago..." She said. Picard nodded in understanding, as he turned, and briskly walked over to one of the auxiliary science stations, and unlocked. Within seconds, all the other stations on the bridge were also unlocked. Henry tried to access the sensors again, only to find that the computer had blocked that area of scanning range.

"Lieutenant, you said that your people had away of stabilizing Omega... How?" Henry heard captain Picard ask. He turned around to see a look of confusion on Koji's face. He sighed, as he thought about the stabilizer schematics.

"I can't do that captain, we don't have either the time, or the resources for it..." Replied Henry. Once again, every eye on the bridge was on him.

"We should run... Run away, and not look back!" Came lieutenant Minamoto, as he took a step towards the center of the bridge. Henry turned back around, to see commander Data cock his head in curiosity. He felt awkwardly strange at how much he was reminded of Lal. He felt a pang of regret, thinking about the fact that they probably wouldn't ever meet each other again.

"But why? If there are still survivors aboard the Starbase, we should try and rescue them!" Said lieutenant commander Data from his seat at the first officer's station. Henry looked back to his screen, as he worked the sensor arrays, ignoring the question. He wanted to see how Koji would respond to the androids question. The ship lurched once again, as something impacted the hull.

_"Noooooo!!! You bastered!"_ Came a voice over the bridge speakers. Henry snapped his head to where the blinding light shone on the screen, as the stations hull continued to collapse around it. The light began to grow dimmer, until it finally vanished, leaving behind a small, crimson sphere. Henry felt his pupils dilate, as he recognized where he had seen it before.

"No...!" Whispered both commander Wildman, and ensign Katou in unison. Everyone could hear the pain in their voices, as they stared at the screen. Henry couldn't help but to sit his seat, mesmerized and shocked by the sight.

"Commander Wildman, do you know what that thing is?" Asked captain Picard. Henry wanted to answer, but at the same time, he couldn't. His body was paralyzed with fear at the image on the screen. He couldn't make his body, never the less, his mouth move. That's when he realized what was really happening to the station.

"It's not being ripped apart... Its being reduced to zero!" Said Henry, finally getting his mouth to move.

"Captain, we have to get out of here. NOW!" Shouted Jerry from the back of the bridge. Picard turned around, shooting her a querying look. Henry looked at her, and saw something that he hadn't expected. instead of seeing his subordinate, and friend quaking with fear, like she had so many times before when she had seen one of the many pictures of the D-Reaper; Instead, he saw her standing there, stone still with a cold, hardened look. Her right fist clutching the metal railing holding the engineering station. She had a gleaming look of sorrow, and hatred in her eyes; something that didn't suit her in the least.

"Do you know what the hell that thing is Jerry!?" Asked Koji grabbing her shoulder. Jerry moved around the engineering station, never taking her eyes off the screen. Not even as Koji's hand slid off her shoulder.

"I do... Tha- That thing-" She said, stopping on the name of the creature that had once taken her hostage. She just couldn't find it within herself to say it. Not without causing herself to clench her fists hard enough to break the skin of her palm.

"...Is the body of the D-Reaper!" Finished commander Wildman. Her voice holding the feeling of malintent as Jerry's. Then, within seconds of appearing, the crimson sphere also vanished, leaving behind a black-winged figure.

_"Aaaahhhhh!!! I'll kill you all!!!"_ Shouted the creature. Henry felt as if all the life within his was being drained the longer he stared the crimson-eyed figure, as it held up its hand.

_"Death Digitalization!"_ Shouted the figure. Firing multiple, crimson energy beams from his hands at the Starbase, hitting it's gleaming hull. A new hole could be seen forming where the metal exterior had once been. Henry had already pulled out his Digivice, and was about to press the button to activate the analyzer, when he herd commander Wildman speak.

"Chaosalphamon. Mega-level, viral Royal Night. His attacks are: Death Digitalization, and Demonic Blade Alpha!" She said, as she read the information from the small blue Digivice in her hands. Henry, Jerry, Terriermon, and Koji all gasped at what they saw. She was holding a D-Tecter!

"I- Impossible! But, I thought you my duplicate!?" Stammered ensign Katou, as she looked at the Digivice. Naomi turned her chair to face her duplicate, with a confused look spread across her face.

"You know what kind of Digivice this is?" She asked, holding the Digivice up farther to allow them a better view. Henry felt a surge of confusion, as he realized that she really had no idea what it was. He felt a tug in his lips, as he put all the pieces together.

"Lieutenant Minamoto, I think we just found where your last spirit went..."

**Starbase 78 Defense Grid, 2054 hrs.**

Lieutenant commander Henry Wong felt the tingle of the transporter fade, as he looked out into the visage of space. The _Enterprise_ had activated the battlesphere program that Henry, and Koji had uploaded to the ship's computer, as he had himself, Koji, Terriermon, and commander Wildman beamed out into the space between them and Starbase.

"I hope you know how to use that thing!" Shouted lieutenant Minamoto, as he pulled out his Digivice. Naomi did the same, as she activated the thractial code in her hand.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT, EVOLUTION!!!" She shouted, as she activated the matrix. Henry watched in astounment, as the code overlaid itself on top of her own code.

"RANAMON!!!" She shouted, as the light from her change of form died down. He watched a smirk of amusement spread itself across Koji's face.

"Not bad kid... Now it's my turn!" He said, as he activated the duel matrixes in his hand.

"EXECUTE, NOW! FUSION EVOLUTION! AAAAHHHHH!!!" Koji shouted in pain, as the two digital matrixes combined into a single form.

"BEOWOLFMON!" He said, as the light died down. Henry looked over to his own partner, and gave him a nod.

"Well, what are ya' waitin' for Henry? That thing to just go away?" Asked Terriermon. Again, Henry felt the tug on his lips, as he felt a smile coming on.

"Alright, if you insist!" He said, as he held up his own white, and green Digivice, and poured all his power into its cache.

"Bio-merge, digivolution." Came the cool, preprogrammed voice of the Digivice.

"BIOMERGE, ACTIVATE!" He shouted, as he pulled his Digivice close to his heart, he felt his molecular structure shift, as the device became apart of his own being.

"Terriermon, bio-merge too-" Began his partner, their voices merging into one as they finished the sentence.

"MEGAGARGOMON!" They both shouted in their duel voice. Again, Henry found himself staring into the glittering visage of space, as they felt each other's power running through them. The one who had attacked the station, Chaosalphamon, turned towards the group, as the sound of the trio's digivolution reached him.

"Ahh, this makes things much easier for me... Now I won't have to go hunting through this... Deplorable galaxy for any of you!" He shouted, his lips curving into a twisted grin as he lifted his arms.

"Demonic Blade Alpha!" He shouted. Megagargomon activated their thruster engines, as they tried to maneuver themselves out of the way of the arc of black energy.

_"Huh! Is _that_ all ya- _Aaahhhhh!!!" They both shouted, as the attack arced back. Henry felt himself careen off their axis, as they tumbled foreword.

"You-! Twin Wolf Blade!" Shouted Beowolfmon, as he molded his strengths into a giant white Terrine wolf.

"Draining Rain!" Shouted Ranamon, as she gathered and condensed all the moisture in the atmosphere around them, into a giant, storm cloud, and sent it flying over towards him. Henry looked up at Chaosalphamon, as they studied themselves out, and watched as the officer's attacks hit thier marks. He watched as his subordinates blades slashed through the mega, just a split-second before a storm of water droplets began falling from the cloud, and just kept circulating back up, and in. He felt his body tense up, as he readied himself for the worse. As the mist cleared in the zero-G environment, the pair breathed a sigh of relief, as they saw Chaosalphamon's body floating lazily. They all herd the moans of the mega, as they moved closer towards him.

"Huh... Looks like he'll be out for a while." Said Beowolfmon, as he floated closer to the mega, followed by Ranamon, and Megagargomon.

"Why did hell you attack us!?" Asked Ranamon. Megagargomon looked over at her. They saw a glint in her eyes the likes of which they rarely saw. They looked back down at the disabled mega, as his whole body twitched. He let out an ominous moan.

"Aaahhhh..." He moaned again. Henry looked into the Mega's eyes as they shot open, and stared at them menacingly.

"Hehehehaa... Just kidding. Demonic Blade Alpha!" He shouted. Megagargomon reversed thier engines to back them off from Chaosalphamon's attack. They screamed out in pain, as they where hit by dead-on by the arc of condensed energy. They closed their eyes, as they fought the pain that was reverberating throughout their body.

**Main Bridge, USS Enterprise, 2059 hrs.**

The battle on the screen played out like a bad movie, as Chaosalphamon fired off attacks like they where no big deal. Ensign Katou sat at the operations consol where her duplicate had once sat. She hadn't even really thought about it either. No, she just took over for her duplicate like it was normal. Neither captain Picard, nor anyone else on the bridge said anything about it either. They just let her be, as she continued to run the sensor arrays.

"They're being tossed around like rag dolls out there!" Said Jerry, as she continued to run the transporters, to beam off as many station survivors as possible. The ship rocked again, as another shockwave from the battle hit bounced off the exposed hull. Jerry tried keeping as much of the shields up as possible, keeping the ship protected from any stray blasts. But unfortunately, starship operations just wasn't her forays. She struggled to keep up the demands.

"It's all right ensign, as soon as we have all the survivors, I want you to-"

"Captain, the stations collapsing!" Came commander Worf from the rear station. Jerry looked down at her consol, and saw the readout of dozens of small explosions throughout the station.

"He's right! According to the sensors, there's a massive power surge in the stations power systems, she's going to explode!" She said, the shock in her voice evident. She switched one of her consol monitors over to the view of the base, and watched as an orange-red sphere explode out from the surface of the station. Escape pods where launching away from the station like grains of dust.

"Ensign, cut the transport, and raise the shields, now!!" Shouted Picard. No sooner had she followed his orders, had a blast from the station hit the forward shields of the ship. Jerry held onto the consol, as the inertia from the blast knocked several people from thier stations. She tapped the consol again, as she checked for damage.

"Shields down to forty percent! Massive casualties on all decks!" Came the deep voice of commander Worf. Jerry looked at the screen, as the battle between her friends and Chaosalphamon continued. The bridge speakers began to crackle, as a voice came through.

_"Ha ha ha... This is too easy! At least put up a fight!"_ Came the deep, demonic voice of Chaosalphamon. Jerry looked back up at the battle that was plying out on the screen.

"Where did that come from!?" Asked captain Picard. Jerry ran a diagnostic on the communications array, to find the fault where the Mega's voice was coming in from. Her eyes widened when she saw that the array was fine.

"I don't know! None of the communications channels are open. I don't know where it's coming from!" Replied commander Worf. Jerry looked at her board, and saw that all of the comm relays had been taken down in the blast... They could still send, but they couldn't receive. She looked down at the little, blue D-Ark that commander Wildman had been carrying for annalists. Then it suddenly clicked. She felt like a complete idiot for not realizing it earlier!

"The Digivice, it's still active!" She said. Suddenly, the whole bridge went quiet as the words left her mouth. She felt blood rushing to her face, as turned around to see the whole bridge staff staring at her.

"I'm sorry ensign?" Asked commander Data, who, while he was staring, still had his hand flying across his consol, unabided. She swallowed her embarrassment, as she willed herself to explain.

"It's the D-Ark that appeared in the shuttle with me, Koji, and Terriermon... Chaosalphamon is broadcasting his voice through it!" She said. She grabbed the edge of the station, as the bridge rocked again. Several lights flickered out, as the staff went back to doing their previous tasks.

"But isn't possible, the only way a Digimon could broadcast their voice through a Digivice, would require them to have a connection with a Tamer!" Said Worf, as he stabilized the ship. Jerry checked her consol, before turning back around to the large Klingon.

"We already know that the Tamers connection with it has been severed, but the partner Digimon's signatures are still active!" She said, as the bridge rocked again. Causing several consoles to short. The scent of ozone filled the air, as she worked to stop the short.

"Wait, if Chaosalphamon's talking through that Digivice, then that can only mean..." Began commander Data, the force of realization gleaming through his golden, artificial eyes.

"...That _he_ was once had a Tamer." She said, finishing the first officer's sentence. She felt the deck beneath her rumble, as a bulkhead a few decks below collapsed. When the rumbling didn't stop, she grabbed onto the mystery Digivice, and made a wish.

**Starbase 78 Defense Grid, 2106 hrs.**

"Hmmm... They're better than I thought." Said Chaosalphamon, as he dodged several hundred warheads from the giant green hybrid Digimon. Dodging their attacks wasn't the hard part... In fact, to him, it looked more like they where all shooting blind. He laughed aloud, as he dodged a phaser blast from the Sovereign-class warship, followed by several quantum torpedoes.

"Ha ha ha... This is _too_ easy! At least put up a fight!" He shouted. He heard the blue, aquatic Digimon grunt in annoyance, as she began condensing all the moisture in the atmosphere. He had to admit, it was truly kind of these people to create an atmosphere for him, so he didn't have to use all that power to create his own around his body. But he just wished they didn't have to put up such with it.

"Whippin' Waves!" She shouted, as she sent hundreds of nearly invisible strings of water spiraling towards him. He grunted, as he simply tugged himself out of the way of the condensed moisture. He smiled to himself, as he watched the bleach-white armor of the new worrier of light bounce slam into the field barrier, and propel himself towards him.

"Ha! Is that all you've- Aaahhhh!!" He shouted, as all the strings of moisture struck him. He felt their razor sharp edge drill though his armor, as he screamed out in sudden pain. Within seconds of hearing his own voice in pain, he began to familiarize himself with every molecule of atmosphere around him. He pushed some of the air around him in the way of the streams of water, giving him just enough time to escape. He flew as fast as he could, moving himself around the blasts of weapons fire from the starship, the trio of hybrids who would soon enough be spare data that he would absorb, and the strings of water that where still following him.

"What the hell happened!? A few seconds ago, they couldn't even aim straight! I guess I'll just have to end this now...!" He said, as he increased his speed, in order to keep far enough ahead of the pursuing strings of water. After making a sharp turn down, and into the whole that had been created in the damaged Starbase, Chaosalphamon turned towards his attackers.

"Demonic Blade Alpha!" He shouted, firing off an scythe of raw, hyper-condensed digitonic energy at the battle group. The arc slammed through the hulking green dreadnought, and the worrier of water, before finally slamming into the shields of the Federation Flagship. He watched as several small explosions rumbled throughout its scorched, white hull, tossing debris, and crew alike, hurtling into the abyss of space. He grinned inwardly to himself, with self-satisfaction at the sight of his handiwork. He looked over into the crackling whole that had once been a corridor to the station. He saw a small, humanoid couple staring at him. He looked into their faces, and saw the fear in their eyes. He felt like laughing at thier fear of him, and the death that he would bring them.

"Frozen Hunter!" Shouted the hybrid worrier of light, as he came hurtling towards him, with his blade drawn. He could practically smell the excess power coming off of it, as it glowed white. Chaosalphamon quickly flung himself from the alcove of the blast crater, just as Beowolfmon crashed into the twisted metal of the debris. He looked down at the bottom of the station, where he could see the crackling of an emergency containment field in place. He let out a low, demonic laugh, as he aimed his weapon at the area.

"Hm hm hmm... Maybe next time, you shouldn't make your weak spots so obvious. Oh well... Good-bye, chosen children! Demonic Blade-"

"Power Pummel!" Came the mega dreadnought from behind him. He didn't have time to move out of the way, as the shockwave rippled through him. He swung his blade at the scionic shockwave, reflecting the attack back onto the mega. He could see that the shockwave was also washing over what was left of the shields of the Sovereign-class warship. He watched as the hull began to shatter like glass. He raised his hands, determined to finish the job while they where all still distracted.

"DEATH DIGITALIZATION!!!" He shouted, firing a broad, thick beam of energy at the group. Suddenly, before the beam could hit, a blinding, white light shone in front of the ship. He felt the tidal forces of a temporal field, as a singularity rift opened before him. He watched, as the three Digimon that he'd been fighting revert back into thier original forms, before disappearing. Within seconds, the entire hull of the Federation flagship disappeared.

"No, no... NNNNOOOOOOHHHHH!!!" He shouted in pain, as he once again felt his entire molecular structure be ripped apart. He knew that he had to use his quantum shift if he wanted to escape conscious. So used his own quantum energy to separate himself from the chain of events, as the whole battlefield faded into darkness.

**Main Bridge, Unknown Vessel, Unknown Time**

_"Darkness... The one thing that I never seem to escape..."_ Thought the commander, as he starred at the view screen for a long moment, while he heard the crew work thier normal stations. He swiveled his chair to survey the circular room, as he rested his cheek on his fist.

"Captain, we've picked another anomalous reading..." Came the officer manning the operations consol. The commander looked up, as he heard those words. Everyone on the bridge seemed to stop, as they looked over to the ancient officer.

"Source!" The young commander said, as he swiveled his chair towards to the right side of the bridge, and stood up. Meanwhile, the officer's hands danced over the black face of the consol furiously.

"The readings are coming from a point dead ahead of us- I'm sorry sir, they're gone again..." Replied the officer. The commander sat back into his command chair, as he began thinking of his next move.

"Did you get a fix on where they were coming from this time?" Asked the commander. He watched, as the old officer manipulated his consol skillfully. He stopped, as he looked at the readings. The corners of his mouth began to curve upwards, as he turned back to the commander.

"Yes sir... They came from a source less then 91,000 light-years off the starboard bow... And sir, I've also been able to find trace photons there too..." Replied the officer. The commander felt something well up inside of him that he hadn't felt in almost two centuries... A feeling of renewed hope. That after traveling for so long, they finally found a way home. He allowed a wan smile to creep onto his face, as he gave his next order.

"Good... Send those coordinates to the helm, and set curse!" Said the commander. With a few taps, the officer at the helm, a young Romulin woman, turned around, shooting a wide-eyed grin at the commander.

"Coordinates received. Waiting on your order, commander..." Replied the Romulin officer. The commander paused for a moment, as he stood back up, and took a step towards the front of the ship. He thought of all the people aboard the ship, who could now finally rest easily.

"Engage!"

_"Don't worry, we're coming back for you, Rika." _Thought the commander, as he lifted his finger, and pointed at the screen.

"Aye, commander Matsuki." Said the helmswoman, as she engaged the transwarpdrive.


	6. Frozen Resurrection Part 3

**Disclaimer:** Sorry it took me so long to get his chapter out, but there were a lot of things here to take care of... Plus, I had a huge bit of writer's block for a while there. Anyway, let's get to the little area that no one (I think) really reads... I don't' own either Star Trek, or Digimon, just the junk and characters that I can find in the back of my warped mind, so **DON'T SUE ME!!!** Now, on with the show!

* * *

**Main Ops, Starbase 78, Unknown Time**

"Admiral! Admiral, are you alright!?" Came captain Redfield, as he ran across the ruined deck of the stations command center. Admiral Kathryn Jainway coughed, as gasped from breath in the ozone-haze of command.

"I'm fine Phalosh... What about the station?" She asked, as she propped herself up on a ruined consol. She drank in the sight of the ruined bridge, as she stood with her mouth wide open.

"We've lost everything... In fact, we're burning the rest of the auxiliary power just trying to keep life-support operational!" Reported the captain, as she rushed over to another side of the room to checkup on another officer, who was lying on his back. Jainway could see the gash in the man's head had been fatal, but she ignored it, hoping that she was wrong.

"Have you been able to raise the _Enterprise_?" She asked. The captain closed his tricorder, as he reached up, and held his hands over the face of the fallen ensign.

"No ma'am... We haven't been able to raise them, nor have we picked up an emergency transmitter beacon..." Replied the Rigenian captain, as he stood back up. Jainway felt a pang of regret drill its way through her, as the thought of the fate of a certain officer that she herself, if not her entire former crew, had helped raised, and even what she considered to be her own daughter's fate.

_"Heellpp!!"_ Moaned someone from the other side of the room. Kathryn rushed across the smashed command center. She began clearing away debris, as a bloodied hand popped out from beneath a fallen beam.

"Hold on!" She called out, as she continued to clear away debris. As she removed a large sheet of metal that had been ripped away from the inner hull, she saw the face of Xenexian (Zen-ex-ian) woman beneath the beam. Her face was covered in her own blood, and Jainway saw why. The leading edge of the beam that had fallen, while most of the bottom had been blown away, a small piece of the sheared bottom had stabbed her, and gone through her stomach.

"Admiral... Cough- Cough..." She said, as she began to choke on the blood that was pooling in her throat.

"Captain Redfield!" She called out, as she pulled out her own tricorder, and began scanning the lieutenant. Her purple eyes slamming shut in pain, and she coughed again.

"It's going to be alright..." She said, as she continued to scan her.

"Admiral!" Came the captain from the other side of the bridge. Kathryn felt a surge of annoyance at the fact that he was calling for her, and not coming over to help her.

"Dammit Phalosh! I said ge-"

"Admiral, we're being hailed by the starship _Napoleon_! It's admiral Jellico!" Said the captain. Jainway felt a surge of hope, as she leaned forward.

"Help is on the way, I'll be right back!" She said, as she jumped up, and ran towards the center of command. The large screen blinked on, to the grinning form of Admiral Edward Jellico. Jainway knew that she would get an earful later on, but right now, they had other priorities...

"Edward!" She said, returning a wan smile in relief.

"_I'd hate to tell you this Kathryn, but I told you so..."_ Came her subordinate from the bridge of the Galaxy-class starship on the other side of the screen. Jainway looked over at captain Redfield, as she noticed the annoyed look running across his face.

"Not now Ed! Right now we've got injured who need immediate medical attention!" She said, letting her impatience at the lower admiral's delays.

_"Ha... I'm sorry Kathryn, but I can't do that..."_ Replied Jellico. Jainway felt her pupils dilated at the response.

"What!?" She asked. The grin on the other admiral's face grew even wider at her reaction.

_"You herd me, admiral... That Starbase has been attacked by an unknown enemy... Who knows what they could have left behind. We should destroy it now before it could spread."_ Came Jellico. Kathryn felt a surge of both shock and anger at her subordinate.

"What the hell do-"

_"That's right, Kathryn... You ignored my warnings about the intruders before, and now look at what's happened. Under article fourteen, section thirty-one of the Starfleet charter, I have full authority to neutralize any, and all threats to the Federation, and her allies."_ Explained Jellico, cutting Jainway off in mid-sentence. She thought back to the part of the charter that he had mentioned. She gasped in realization.

"You- Section 31! How!? Captain Fink exposed your group over a year ago, when you tried to erase the minds of all the recovering Borg drones the _Prometheous_ and _Stargazer_ brought back!" She asked. Jellico's wide grin grew once again into a full blown smile as he observed her reaction.

_"That may be true... But he didn't get us all. Now, good-bye admiral..."_ Said the admiral, as he signed off. The screen went blank, as the deck beneath them began to rumble, from the impact of the _Napoleon's_ weapons.

**Captains Readyroom, UTS Deadalus, 1613 hrs.**

"Captain..." Came lieutenant commander Koichi Kimura as he stepped through the door into the small office. Flamon spun around in his chair, as he turned to face him from across the silver desk.

"Commander, have you found anything?" He asked. Koichi felt his face fall into a heavy frown, as he spoke.

"No sir... I found a type of Tachyon radiation that's not in the database, but from what I can tell, it looks like it's radiating from the digital sphere." He replied. He saw the same frown run across his friends own face as he herd the news. He sighed heavily enough that Koichi could feel the sadness in his commanding officers voice.

"Have you tried everything? Maybe there's something you missed on the-"

"Sir, I'm sorry. But I've tried everything... There's nothing more that I can do!" Replied the engineer. He felt a tear escape his eye, as he made Flamon see what he had found... The captain sighed, as he stood from his chair.

"Very well. I'll make a note in the ships log... In the mean time, I'll temporarily transfer the main ops command codes to you." Said the captain, as he walked around his desk. He stopped in front of the viewport, and crossed his arms, as he starred out at the dual view of both the debris field, and the gigantic sphere that where hovering outside. Koichi looked up at him in shock.

"Wha- Wait, what!?" He stammered. He felt the smooth surface of the PADD that he'd been holding slip out of his hand. It hit the deck with a clatter, as stared at the hybrid before him.

"You heard me Koichi... Transferring the is-"

"NO!" He shouted, cutting the captain off. Flamon looked down towards him. Koichi could see that his eyes weren't looking at him, but rather, past him. Out beyond the ship, at the distant debris field.

"No? Do you have someone better in mind? Koji, and Jerry are missing, and might even be dead; Zoe and her team are still in the real universe; Kenta's liable to cause the whole power grid to crash, commander Matsuki's already doubling at tactical, and Andromon, Lal, and Impmon aren't really apart of this crew!" Retorted the captain. Koichi drew himself back, as he listened to what his friend was saying. He cursed inwardly to himself, as looked over towards Flamon's desk. He saw that he was checking the ship's database for any other incidents similar to this one. Again, he coursed inwardly to himself, as he realized that he was right.

"I know it hurts commander, but there is a time, and a place to mourn." Came Flamon. Koichi looked back up at his captain, as he spoke.

"...And right now Koichi, there are more important this that we need to be worried about... Like getting this ship, and crew home. _That_ is our first priority." Finished the captain. Koichi listened intently to his commanding officers words, as he spoke. Then, something happened that he'd never seen before... He watched a tear well up, and slid down his captain's face. Suddenly, Koichi felt as if a large weight had just been lifted from his chest, as he picked up the PADD, and started for the door.

"I'm sorry sir..." He mumbled in a low tone, as the doors parted.

"Koichi-" Said the captain. The young engineer turned around to look at his captain. He saw Flamon's face droop as he stared at him, his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry... For everything." He said. Koichi felt a wry smile creep onto his mouth.

"Don't apologize captain... No matter what's happened in the past, we've always seemed to get out of it. What ever happens here, this entire crew, will face it together." He said, as he walked thought the doors, and onto the bridge of the ancient, and battle-scarred Akira-class vessel.

**Fleet Brig, USS Aphrodite, 1344 hrs.**

"...If my commander was still alive, she'd kill you for your betrayal!" Shouted the Romulin officer from the other side of the force field. Zoe stood on the other side of the barrier with her arms crossed, as she listened to the officer.

"Really? Why should you have to wait for her? Why don't you try, sub-commander?" Asked the lieutenant. The Romulin officer glared at her as she spoke. The enraged look on the other officers' face turned a deep green, as she stared down the other humanoid. In fact, the way he was clenching his fists made her feel like she was fighting with her acting chief medical officer again, just by the way her looked like he was ready to try and punch through the field to strangle her.

"Because," He began, as leaf-green blood began to drip from the Romulin's hand. She knew that if he was really going to try and punch through the field, then the end result could only be severe injury, or possibly even death. Rika must have realized this too, because although she see, she knew that the young medic was already reading her med kit.

"...It was my commander's wish, to protect the Empire from destruction by any means necessary... And, she also believed that if you _wanted_ to overthrow the Empire, then you would have already." Said the Romulin officer. Again, Zoe felt a tinge of deja vu from the Romulin. But unlike the last time, it didn't have the same feeling as Rika. No, in fact, it felt more like she was talking to an old friend, Takuya. But unlike him, she still questioned his sincerity, so she decided to give him one last test...

"And, do you share those views that your commander believed?" She asked. The blood-lust in the Sub-commander's eyes didn't disappear as he thought about the question. Instead, something new appeared.

"If you had asked me that a week ago, I wouldn't have hesitated. After all, I'm nothing more than an extension of the Empire's grasp. It's not the place of subordinate officers to question their commander's unless we _know_ what our superiors are doing is wrong. But now..." He said, pausing for a second. Zoe knew that face. It was one of sad realization, and knowing what one needed to do. She allowed an inward smile as she waited for the officer to finish.

"But now... Now that I've seen what your people are capable of with all your technology; the way you treat people who are so, _different_ from you... You treat them in exactly the same way you acknowledge everyone else... From seeing this... Now, I feel like I should have been asking questions about the Empire's honor long ago..." He replied. Zoe allowed her smile to evolve into a wide inward grin, as she listened to Romulin officer. She had seen the recovered data logs from the remains of the damaged Warbirds that had survived the Omega blast four and a half days ago, but she couldn't believe that the few officers who survived shared the exact same views as their late commanding officer. She had to be shore she could trust them, but now that one of the survivors had taken on the role of leader of the rag-tag group; He _proved_ to her in an unexpected way that she could trust him; Zoe knew from right then that she could trust him.

"...And," He began again. Zoe looked back at him. She looked into his eyes, and saw that all the hate, and rage that filled them only a moment ago, where now filled with something new. Worry, determination, and courage.

"I _do_ believe my commander was right in her choice to ally herself with your people to protect the Empire... To protect our people!" He said. She allowed a grin to slowly spread across her face, as she looked into the officer's face.

_'So, this is what Commander Matsuki saw in them we he asked Takuya to let them go...'_ She thought, as she grinned at the Romulin officer. The sub-commander was taken aback by her sudden appreciation of the situation, as she turned around to face the Andorian officer standing at the security consol behind her. She nodded, and the holding cells containment field blinked off. All the Romulin's within the cell looked up at her in confusion. The sub-commander held his hand out to where the field had been to make sure what he'd just seen was true. When he was satisfied with the results, he gave her a confused look.

"That's good... That's _very_ good, sub-commander...?" She trailed off, not knowing the Romulin's name. The Romulin officer continued to look at her in confusion, as he moved his head in the slightest towards his comrades before turning back to her.

"Vel'jon. Sub-commander Vel'jon, (V-ell-ja-ah-oh-n) second commander of the Imperial Warbird _Venture_." He replied. Zoe's grin widened, as she looked at the battle-worn soldier. She took a step back, allowing both him, and the rest of the prisoners to walk out of the cell.

"Very well Sub-commander Vel'jon. Since we have a long way back to our homeworld, and the rest of your people won't be coming back for you, I think it's best for the both of our crews if we work together..." She said. The sub-commander eyed her suspiciously, as he stepped closer to her.

"Why? Why are you letting us go? Aren't you suspicious of us?" Asked Vel'jon. Zoe stared at him with a hard look, as she adjusted her head to the new height of his eyes. He towered over her with a good forty centimeters over her head, as she answered.

"Because sub-commander... Both of my late commanding officers chose to believe your former superior officer in the respect that she wanted the same thing as us; to protect her homeworld, and her people." She answered. The sub-commander's confusion began to fade, being replaced by a confident grin as he realized what just transpired.

**Deck Three, Hazard Team Briefing Room, 1654 hrs.**

"Look at dis' place, its worse dan' da captain's mess after Pineapple-head finishes his dinner!" Shouted Impmon, as he pushed some loose wires out from in front of him, as he made his way to the front of the auditorium. Several support beams had fallen, and crushed a few of the rows in the back, from when a section of the inner hull in the sealing had blown out. The nano-repair system had fixed most of the damage since the battle, but the rows that had been crushed would still need to be replaced by hand, along with sweeping up the debris.

"Can't argue with that one." Came Ensign J'kr'rt, as he made his way into the room followed by ensign Darmont, and commander Andromon.

"Ahh, I don't think it's that bad... Some sweeping, and little paint and it's as good as new!" Came commander Andromon. Impmon ignored him for the moment, as he made his way to the consol at the front of the room. He activated the consol, and tapped a few codes.

"Sir?" Came ensign Darmont, as he watched his commanding officer manipulate the consoles controls. A picture of the _Venture_ came up, along with a full statues report on the vessel.

"Quiet ensign, um lookin'..." Said the rookie Imp in annoyance, as he scanned the Warbird.

"Lieutenant, what exactly are you "looking" for?" Asked the ultimate-level Digimon. Impmon didn't answer, instead after a few moments of scanning; he posted a picture of the ship on the display screen. The three looked up at the display, as he zeroed in on the right side of the ship. There, a small blinking light shone.

"'Dat." Replied Impmon. Darmont, Andromon, and J'kr'rt starred at the screen for a minute in silence.

"What is it?" Asked Darmont, breaking the silence. Impmon looked up at the screen himself for a minute before answering.

"I don't know. I noticed it when we was on _Grani's_ bridge, a while ago. But every damn time I tried scanning da thing, I kept gettin' a request fer a level gamma access code." Replied Impmon.

"That's because," Began Andromon. The trio looked up at the Digimon, as he starred at the screen. For a minute, Impmon could have sworn he was seeing fear and confusion in the ultra's eyes.

"Because, what?" Asked ensign J'kr'rt. Andromon broke his blank stare, as he looked back down at the trio.

"...I'm sorry, but it's something that I need to discuss with the captain... And commander Tal'Rajen." Replied the cybernetic Digimon, as he turned, and began for the door. Impmon felt annoyance well-up within him, as he watched the superior calmly walk from the room.

"Ehy! Just what da hell is dat thing!?" Shouted Impmon. Andromon stopped for a moment, and turned back to the team.

"I will tell you, when, and _if_ your captain thinks you should know..." Replied the commander, as he walked out the double doors.

**Main Engineering, UTS Deadalus, 1731 hrs.**

"All hull and structural repairs complete." Came an ensign from the other side of engineering. Koichi tapped several commands into the diagnostic consol, closing the ship statues menu. He looked around the heart of the ship. His staff was busy with various tasks of getting the ship back together again. He'd only been the chief engineer for nearly two months, and now he was being promoted to chief operations officer. He knew that these sort of things happened all the time in the normal military... But no matter how much he told himself that, he just couldn't shake the feeling that they where abandoning his friends...

"Koichi...?" Came an unfamiliar voice. Koichi looked up across the consol, to see who it was. What he saw, was something that he'd been expecting to sooner or later.

"Commander Matsuki, Commander Tal'Rajen, what are you doing here?" Asked the engineer, as he watched both his friend, and the Romulin commander walked through the busy hive that was the heart of the Timeship _Deadalus_. Takato kept his eyes fixed on him, while the commander couldn't help but gaze at the pulsations of the ships core.

"I came to ask a favor of you..." Came Tal'Rajen, as she found, and locked eyes with Koichi. He felt a shiver run down his spin, as if she was already walking on his grave. And the fact that she was asking _him_ a favor, just didn't settle right with him.

"Why do I get the feeling I'll have to yes to it either way?" He asked. He could see the devious look in Takato's eyes, as he stared him down.

"Of course not commander... But you are the only officer aboard beside me, and the captain with level six clearance..." Replied Takato. The young engineer sighed heavily, as he rubbed the side of his head. The first officer had a point, with his brother, and lieutenant commander Wong missing, and possibly dead, he really _was_ the only other person on the ship who had that kind of security clearance. The mere thought of that made his skin crawl. The fact that his friend had to use his clearance as an example meant what ever the favor they had was, it was big.

"Alright, we can talk in my office..." He said, as he led them over to one of the rooms adjacent to the main bay. Koichi locked the doors behind them, as the other two officers followed him in.

"You've redecorated... I like it." Said Takato jokingly as he scanned the room. Koichi smiled at the statement. He hadn't exactly _had_ the time to straighten up his office since the attack. In fact, the only decorations that donned the room where left behind by the former chief engineer, who was now dead.

"What exactly is it that you need me to do, sir?" Asked Koichi. The look of amusement on Takato's face faded, as he trained his eyes onto his own. After a moment of staring him down, he looked to commandeer Tal'Rajen, and nodded.

"Several weeks ago, while the fleet that my ship was in was surveying your former colony world, he discovered a faint energy signature..." She began, Koichi felt his stomach tie itself in knots, as she trailed off. Commander Matsuki broke the few seconds of silence.

"Koichi, do you remember what happened just before we left spacedock? About that dream that I had?" Now the knots in Koichi's stomach where turning into ropes; pulling away at everything they where tied down to.

"You don't mean-!?" He asked. Suddenly, all the pieces began to fall into place, as he thought back to what Takato had told him. They had first met at the Hypnos training facility on Earth. Although they both been training aboard two different ships, with all the civil unrest that had been unfolding planeside, Starfleet didn't want to run the risk of exposing all of their cadets to any kind of danger. Especially after what had happened at his own home. When he first met him, he was sitting in a chair in the corner of the Hypnos cafeteria, starring at picture. He seemed so sad; A feeling that Koichi knew all too well. So, he decided to talk with him. Not long after that, they had become fast friends. And then, he told him about the death of his family, and about what happened the night after.

"You, already know about the artifact?" Came commander Tal'Rajen. Koichi snapped out of his memory back into the present.

"Yes... We call them orbs." Replied the engineer.

"Orbs?" Repeated the Romulin commander queryingly. Commander Matsuki smiled, as he turned to her.

"Well, yeah... That's what the Bajoran's call them. I'll explain it later commander." Said Takato. A look of confusion overcame commander Tal'Rajen's face for a brief moment, but just as quickly as it had arrived, it left. She pushed it to the back of her mind where she was sure to interrogate Takato about it later. But for now, she looked like she was paying full attention to what they where talking about.

"Anyway, what I need you to do Koichi, is realign the stabilizer assembly on the core..." Began the commander. Koichi felt as if the environmental system had just crashed, the way he felt his entire body temperature drop the way it did.

"I guessed as much... I hope you read the reports filed by commander Dax from Deep Space Nine?" He asked. Takato took a deep breath, but kept the truly passive look on his face unchanged.

"Wait, you mean you've tried this sort of thing before?" Asked commander Tal'Rajen, the look of confusion returning to her face.

"No, not really. We've never tried anything like this before. And honestly, we're not sure what will happen." Answered Commander Matsuki, as he rubbed the back of his neck. Koichi let out a sigh.

"From what we've been able to surmise, we know that as soon as we begin a forced intermixing of our core with the orb's power out put, it's going to create an artificial zero gravity field around us. If that works, then that will allow us to create an artificial singularity. One that will allow us to get home." Said the commander, explaining what they _think_ should happen. Takato always made everything sound to optimistic, but then again, Takato was a very optimistic person.

"But there's still too many variables for us to be complacent... In fact, what the commanders' suggesting could just as easily destroy us, and turn everything in light-years, including the Digital World, into one super-massive black hole." Said the engineer. The Romulin commander's shot wide open, as she tried to imagine _that_ kind of outcome. The idea was a sobering one, but still a necessary one. Koichi continued.

"And the fact that we're going to try and connect it to a particle core that's as highly unstable alone, never-the-less when connected to something like an orb, we might as well be creating a whole new galaxy here!" He finished. The shock on the commander's face turned into a look of pure terror. Commander Matsuki shot him a tired look, as he sighed.

"Come on Koichi, don't sound so pessimistic like that!" Said the first officer, as he again rubbed the back of his neck. As the trio left the office, the engineer could feel his hands break out in a cold sweat, as he thought about all the implications of what they where going to do.

**Main Bridge, IRWB Shar'leq, Unknown Time**

"Commander, we are nearing the last known coordinates of the Federation fleet!" Came the centurion at the center of the time glass-shaped bridge. Commander Rek'na looked back at the young man, who was manning the navigation station.

"Alright, begin scanning the area for any kind of tachyon radiation similar to that of a cloaking device!" She ordered. She ignored the pain that shooting through her side at the moment, as she looked over the sensor data from one the last Warbird to have engaged the Federation vessels. She knew that last time she had engaged the fleet, the end results had been disastrous for her. Not only had she lost a sizable portion of the imperial defense fleet, but she had also lost her Starbase, her prize artifact, and had been betrayed by her closest comrade. If she hadn't escaped in her former ships '_yacht_' as its memory core had called it, she might have also lost her life.

"Commander, I'm detecting several tachyon-signature trails seventeen degrees off port!" Came the centurion. Rek'na snapped out of her memories of betrayal, and hatred as she herd the words.

"How many? Exactly many signatures are there!?" She snapped. She watched as several of the centurions scurried about the cramped bridge. She took joy in the fact that even though they were all now fugitives of the empire, she knew her crew would not abandon her. Even though doubt still clouded her mind about her crew's loyalty, she still believed that she could trust them. In fact, the only thing that would have to change, would be how closely she kept her eye on them. After all, she no matter how much loyalty someone may claim, you can _never_ truly trust someone.

"I can't tell... There's multiple signature trails, but they're distribution is far too haphazard for a normal cloaking device... And, all of them are heading in the opposite direction." Came the centurion. The commander lowered her head as she thought about what they might be doing.

"They know that we're on to them... So as soon as they disappear, they leave behind several trails for us to follow in the wrong direction..." She said, as she thought aloud. A slight smile escaped onto her face, as a single thought glided through her mind.

"But if they were badly enough damaged, then that would create a residual cloaking bleed. Resulting in a sporadic distribution of a radiation trail..." She said with her smile widening with the passing of every second as put all of the obvious pieces together. By now, her smile had evolved into an all out grin, as she starred at the screen beneath her.

"Centurion! Track the tachyon trails, and set a course for the Federation battle fleet! Also, send the coordinates to the remainder of our forces, and have them rendezvous with us!" Said the commander.

"Yes commander!" Replied the centurion, as he inputted the necessary data. Commander Rek'na felt the deck her shift, and stretch, as the engines accelerated the vessel beyond the barrier of light.

**Main Bridge, USS Oasis, 1632 hrs.**

"Report!" Shouted lieutenant Zoe Orimoto from the command chair of the _Oasis_. All around her, the few people aboard where scurrying about the cramped command center of the Nova-Class starship. While ensign Royak was the only '_real_' person in main engineering, she had made good use of the holoemmiter placed throughout the ship, and created several holograms based off the original crew; which really came in handy, especially in times like these.

"We're taking heavy fire from a squadron of Romulin Birds-of-Prey! Initiating evasive maneuvers!" Came ensign Robert from the helm. Zoe felt the deck beneath her bend and shift with the stress of using high-speed maneuvers.

"Return fire!!" She shouted. The bridge rocked heavily again, as the small Nova-class ship came about. Ever since they left the remains of the Halldikar system, the remnants of the rouge Romulin commander's war fleet had been sporadically attacking them within hours of each other. Luckily, ensign Royak had found the schematics for one of the early Federation cloaking devices created by Section 31, and had been working to build and install them on every ship in the fleet. Unfortunately, each one had to be built separately, and by hand.

"Firing... Direct hit!" Came Renamon from the tactical station at the rear of the bridge. Zoe sighed in relief.

"Good. Return the fleet to yellow alert status." She said. The lights on the bridge lit back to their normal intensity, as the alert statues changed to a higher level. She leaned back in the chair, as she relaxed herself. In the past week, she'd had to deal with the loss of her friends, most of her shipmates, and been placed in command of Earth's last hope for survival. Right now, all she really wanted to do was go to her quarters, and collapse.

_Boo boo boop. Boo boo boop._ "Captain, lieutenant Xess is hailing." Came lieutenant Renamon. With the stress from the past week showing in her normally crisp, confident voice. Zoe sighed, as she got up and started for the door.

"I'll take it in the Readyroom." She said. The doors parted, to the cramped, messy office. Zoe hadn't paid much attention to cleaning the room, but instead took to picking up if only a single item, and returning it to its estimated place. She sat down behind the silver desk, and gave it a visual sweep before activating the consol. The picture of the lieutenant light up the screen.

_"Captain, we've completed the installation of the cloaking devices throughout the fleet."_ Reported Xess from the Readyroom of the _Byakko_. She sighed in relief at the news. It was one of the few things that had gone right since they had first left spacedock a little over two months ago.

"That's good. That's really good. Activate the devices, and modify our heading to 3-5-3 mark 0-9-1." Said the lieutenant. As she went to deactivate the screen, Zoe noticed the particularly large frown on the Dinobulin's face, as he looked at her from the other side of the screen.

"Is there something else?" She asked. She could see the lieutenant's face visibly deflate, as he spoke.

_"Yes captain, in fact there is..."_ He said. The stress that she had been feeling earlier was returning. She leaned her elbows on top of the desktop, as she brazed herself for the inevitable lecture that she was shore to receive from her supplemental first officer. Xess sighed, as he gathered his thoughts from the other side of the screen.

_"Captain, the crew from the rest of the fleet have been wondering when we'll be returning back to port. There tired of running across Romulin space, and frankly, so am I."_ Came the lieutenant. Zoe looked at the lieutenant in surprise. She knew that the attacks where having a negative effect on the fleet's crew, but she hoped that they would be able to hold out for at least, a little longer.

"I know lieutenant. The past week has been hell for all of us. But we can't risk tipping off the Romulin's about Earth's location. If they found out, imagine what would happen!" She said. She saw the frown on Xess's face deepen as he thought about what she'd just said.

_"We all know ma'am; It would mean the annihilation of both Earth, and the Romulin Empire. But that doesn't change the fact that the crew's are becoming discontent with the way things have been going. The few people who were commissioned, including you, are starting to feel the effects of confinement, and isolation. If you don't do something soon..."_ Said the Dinobulin lieutenant. She dropped her head in defeat, as she thought how she should reply.

"Alright, I get the picture... I'll make announcement in a minute, just- Just let me gather my thoughts." She said. Lieutenant Xess nodded in agreement.

_"Just don't make it too long captain. _Byakko_, out."_ Replied the lieutenant, as the screen blinked off. Zoe sat back in the chair, as she thought about what she'd heard.

"I guess, I should just get it over with..." She said to herself, as she set a picture frame that had been laying on the floor, onto the shelf of an end table next to a set of chairs. She looked at the picture. At the young girl who was laughing in the visage of a grassy meadow. She smiled, as she finally found the strength to tell the fleet, _her_ fleet, that they where going home.

**Main Bridge, IRWB Venture, 1752 hrs.**

"Commander, the transfer of the artifact to the _Deadalus_ has is complete. They report that they should have the device operational in less than one half hour." Came the centurion from the tactical station. Commander Tal'Rajen smiled at the report. She didn't like the idea of sharing something like what they had found, but considering the circumstances, it was necessity.

"Very good. Sub-commander Vorlan, how are our repairs going?" She asked. The ships engineer looked up from the now fully repaired consol, as he stared at the commander. She could see that the black bags under his eyes had slightly faded. She wondered how. Normally, most engineers where so tired from repairing the kind of damage that they had taken on, that they usually had to stay in medical for days. She wondered what could have happened to change that.

"All our repairs are complete. We are currently operating at full power, and our reserves have been partially recharged." Replied the sub-commander, a sly grin spreading across his face. The commander did a double take at the news.

"What? But- We were heavily damaged! How could you have-" Tal'Rajen stopped in mid-sentence, as she realized what was going on.

"I see... You requested help from the _Deadalus_, didn't you?" She asked. The grin on the engineers face faded slightly, as he blinked.

"No ma'am, in fact, it was captain Kanabara who contacted me directly, and offered his assistance..." Replied the sub-commander. Tal'Rajen felt a surge of fury run through her.

"Really? And you decided to ignore protocol, and not inform me of this!?" She asked. The sub-commander sighed, as he thought of a reply.

"In all respect commander, we are now a renegade crew, on a pirated vessel, fighting alongside someone, who under normal circumstances, you wouldn't hesitate to fire on. This is hardly the time to be sticking to something so trivial..." Replied the engineer. Commander Tal'Rajen felt the fury that had been balding within her clam, as she herd her first officer, and chief engineer's explanation.

"Maybe sub-commander. But _we_ are still Romulin, and _this_ is still a Romulin Warbird. And as long as those two things are still true, we will continued to serve this vessel as a _Romulin_ crew. For the good of all the-" Commander stopped, as the bridge of the _Venture_ rocked heavily, tossing most of the crew. Commander Tal'Rajen grabbed hold of one of the consoles, as she steadied herself. She looked around the time-glass bridge. Adrenalin entering her veins.

"What the hell was that!?" She shouted. The crew scrambling back to each of their stations as the green-alert sirens sounded.

"It was a shockwave of unknown origin." Reported the centurion from tactical. The commander rushed over to her command station, as she began to over the sensor data herself.

"This isn't right... Centurion, where did this shockwave originate!?" Asked the commander, as she turned back towards the center of her bridge.

"Ma'am?" Asked the engineer from his station at the rear of the bridge. A haunted look rung through his eyes, as he continued to stare at his consol.

"What is it sub-commander?" Asked the commander. When the sub-commander didn't answer, Tal'Rajen nearly ran over to his station. Both annoyment, and fear running its way through her system, as the bridge rocked once again.

"Sub-commander, when I ask you a question, I expect you to resp-" She stopped, as she saw the readout on the engineers screen. She gasped, as she slowly backed away from the consol.

"Centurion... Open an emergency transmission to _Deadalus_, NOW!!!" She ordered. As she ran back to her station. Grabbing onto whatever she could get her hands on to keep her from loosing her balance as the room rocked once again.

**Main Bridge, UTS Deadalus, 1801 hrs.**

"On screen!" Shouted captain Flamon from his command chair. He had already activated his own restraints, even as the rest of the crew where holding onto their own consoles as the room shook. The main screen blinked onto the image of commander Tal'Rajen. He could see that her own bridge was having the same kind of trouble as his, but he could also see that she was trying her best to ignore it.

"Commander Tal'Rajen, this isn't exactly the time for a casual conversation!" Came the captain from his seat at the center of the bridge. Commander Tal'Rajen ignored the comment, as steadied herself with her consol. Another impact rocked both the vessels. Flamon noticed that the _Venture_ was taking a far heavier beating then they were. He made a note to himself to give her the schematics for their inertial dampeners, and pushed it to the back of his mind for later.

_"Captain, have you been able to get any kind of sensor data on the shockwave!?"_ Asked the commander. He looked over to lieutenant Darmont, whom he had take over his missing operations officer's station.

"No sir, the astrometrics lab is still off-line. I'm still trying to make as much sense as I can of the sensor data..." Replied the lieutenant, as the room on his side of the screen also stopped shaking. Flamon away from the lieutenant, as he noticed the worried look on his first officer's face as he looked up at the screen.

"Commander, what did you find?" Asked commander Matsuki. Flamon looked back up to the main screen. There, he saw what had worried his first officer so badly. The look on her face was one of fear, and terror. Something that no one really expected nor wanted to see on a Romulin.

_"We've collected some sensor data on the anomaly... Captain Flamon, it's coming from where the singularity was!"_ She replied. Flamon felt his pulse quicken, as he herd of what she had found.

"Darmont, confirm that!" Shouted the captain. The lieutenant was fast to work, manipulating the controls on his consol. The captain was almost afraid of the answer, but if they simply ignored it, then there was a chance that this could spell disaster for Earth.

"Hey captain, um picken' up a stray hail commin' from the singularity!" Said Elktramon from his newly repaired station. Flamon tried to avoid eye contact, as he stood from his command chair. No matter how much he saw his old friend in that form, he just could help be stare. Much like almost everyone else who looked at him.

"On screen!" He said. The image of the commander, and her bridge changed, as the screen automatically scrunched the image to allow for the second transmission to come through. The quality of the signal made the image difficult to make out. He could hear the blaring of red alert sirens, the moaning and creaking of metal as it stretched, and the shorting of consol, and circuits. But the rest of the screen had very little lighting. He could make out a few shapes, and what could only be the flickering light of a fire, but other than that, the rest of the image was corrupted with the crackling of snow. Then he herd the message...

_"This is captain Jea-k Picard, of the Fe-arship _Enterprise_, request-in range! Message repeats. This i-"_ With the tap of button at the communications terminal, Flamon deactivated the image. He could feel his hair stand on end, as he thought about the ghostly image. He made a quick look around his bridge, and saw that everyone else shared the same haunted look.

"Ensign, I want you to analyze the message, confirm its authentication, and see how old it is. Lieutenant Darmont, I want you to-" The ship suddenly rocked, causing a consol in the back of the bridge to short out, and tossing a few crew members who were left standing to loose their footing, except the captain, who did an instinctive crouch while also grabbing onto Elkramon's consol. The red-alert sirens began blaring, as the lighting dimmed.

"Not again... Report!" Shouted Flamon, as he dashed back to his command chair. The deck plating still vibrating beneath him.

"We've been hit by somekinda' anti-digiton wave- It's pullin' at us like a magnet!" Replied lieutenant Impmon, who had taken over at the tactical station for his engineer's twin brother.

"Hey captain... The _Venture's_ bein' pulled in!" Came lieutenant Kitagawa from the helm. Flamon looked up to the screen, where he saw the dark-green hull of the Warbird fall haphazardly towards the center of the bright-blue light. He nearly jumped out his seat as he gave the order.

"Tractor beam... Lock on the tractor beam!" He shouted. Within seconds, a darker-blue beam grabbed hold of the _Venture_, pausing its decent, as it accented the light of the singularity. Flamon felt a wave of relief flow through him, as he sat back down in his seat. The bridge rocked again, snapping his adrenaline levels once again.

"Somethin' just hit da' dorsal shield grid. Shields at ninety-one percent!" Came Impmon. The bridge rocked again, as the shields absorbed yet another impact.

"Lieutenant, move us out of range of the singularity!" Shouted commander Matsuki, as he held onto his own consol. Low, dim rumbles could be herd reverberating from within the ship, as several EPS conduits ruptured. Flamon knew that couldn't take much more of this. He was about to

"Dis' just doesn't make sense! Da' shields look like they're bein' hit by attacks from a Digimon!" Came lieutenant Impmon from tactical. Flamon snapped his attention back down at his armrests, as he checked the sensor readouts himself.

"That can't be!?" Came commander Matsuki, who was still hanging onto his own station. The bridge rocked heavily once again, as another energy wave hit the ship.

_"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!"_ Came a moan over the bridge speakers. Flamon looked over to his chief communications officer in confusion.

"What the hell was that!?" He asked. Elkramon's hands flew over the consol, as he inputted new strings of commands.

"I don't know, but it's coming from the same coordinates as the distress call!" Replied the ensign. Flamon felt as every single hair stand on their ends again, as he felt his body temperature drop. The deck shifted below him as something struck the ship.

"Captain, we are loosing the impulse drive!" Came lieutenant Lal from the operations station situated next to Impmon, separated only by the walkway in front of the main turbolift exit. Her demeanor unaffected by their predicament. She was so much like a Vulcan. Always calculating, emotionless, if not a little cold, but still warm when she needed to be. If Flamon didn't know any better, he'd say that she was the most disturbed human that he'd ever met. That is, _if_ she were human.

"Shit! Flamon to engineering; Reroute power from what ever systems you need except the tractor beam!" He said, as he punched at the internal comm-link button on his personal consol. The lights dimmed, as another impact rocked the ship.

_Boo, boop. "Engineering to bridge, I can't keep the impulse engines online for long... The main fusion reactors are loosing stability containment!"_ Came commander Koichi over the comm. Flamon began cursing inwardly to himself, as both his, and the Romulin Warbird were pulled into the rift.

**Main Bridge, USS Enterprise, 0931 hrs.**

"Captain, I have commander Wildman, and the others!" Came ensign Jerry Katou from the operations consol. The bridge rocked and rumbled heavily around her, making her work to keep the ship stable as they fell through the rift all the more difficult.

"Hull integrity at thirty-two percent!" Shouted lieutenant commander Worf from the other side of the bridge. She felt her pulse quicken, as the rate at which she worked jumped once again. She could feel the consol rattling beneath her as she worked. But she just ignored it, as she rerouted several systems.

"Helm, how long until we reach the exit aperture!?" Asked captain Picard, as he grasped at the armrests of his command-chair. Jerry watched as the lieutenant beside her struggled to work with the failing consol. It's keys blinked on and off, as he tried to steer the ship to safety.

"I- I can't find any! My targeting sensors are off-line!" Replied the lieutenant. With that, Jerry ran a quick scan of the surrounding singularity. Although most of the sensor pallets where down, she could still make out enough to get at least a partial picture.

"I got it! The closest exit aperture is less than thirty seconds away! Adjust heading to six mark six-zero-six!" She shouted, as she continued to keep the ship's systems stable. She felt the deck shift beneath her, as the lieutenant made the necessary changes to their heading. On the screen, she could just barely make out the blue shift of the vortex through the crackle, and blurring of the screen.

"Hull integrity down to twenty-seven percent!" Came the commander again. Suddenly, she saw two new blip in the sensor readouts on her consol.

"Captain, we're not alone in here! I've got two contacts on the sensors!" She shouted over the dim of the ship, as it continued to rumble, and groan at the stresses of the rift.

"Ensign, can you identify them!?" Came commander Data. She manipulated the controls of the consol, as she tried to refine her scans., but with very little luck. She coursed to herself, as the last of the sensors began to short out.

"Ten seconds to the exit!" Came the lieutenant next to her. She herd another consol behind her explode, followed closely by a scream of pain from an officer who was must have been standing right in front of it, as she mentally counted down the seconds until they were out of there.

**Crew Mess hall, USS Byakko, 1714 hrs.**

"I still think this is a rotten idea!" Came the junior grade lieutenant from one side of the table. Lieutenant Xess set his glass down on it's dark glossy surface, as he faced the young officer.

"And, why is that, hm? What would you suggest we do?" He asked. The lieutenant growled at the question, as if he should already know the answer.

"Why? Because it's the _Romulin's_! We should go straight to their homeworld and-"

"-And what, Lieutenant? Wipe out their people!? Commit genocide!? Is _that_ it lieutenant!" Asked the second officer of the fleet, as he stood in his chair. His subordinate glared back at him in distain. His bright orange eye's practically glowing with a blood-lust that was just barely imaginable to the Dinobulin officer. With that, the lieutenant slowly stood in his chair. He could tell that the younger officer was using all of his strength to hold himself back.

"Well, maybe we should! After all, they're only going to come after _this_ Earth once they discover where we're heading!" The lieutenant retorted. Xess looked down at his subordinate with a sad frown. He hadn't known the Verenbian (Ve-air-en-be-on) for very long, but never did he think that the young man would have such a dark side.

"Why is that? In fact, why are you _in_ Starfleet? Isn't it the Federation's mission, first, and foremost to uphold, and protect the lives of the innocent? The lives of both Federation citizen's, and those who are not?" He asked. The anger on the lieutenant's face suddenly vanished, as if the question he'd asked had completely shattered his rage. Xess took a deep breath, as he thought back to his own time. About his homeworld; about all the people he'd lost.

_"...It's because of some kind of trauma that happened in the past concerning the Romulin's of his universe... Or isn't that right?"_ Came a voice from behind the duo. They both looked towards the door to see a young ensign standing in front of the single small door. The blue undershirt that made up the collar of her tunic blended almost perfectly with the door behind her.

"Alright, just who the hell are you!?" Asked the junior grade lieutenant. The young ensign just stood at the door, smiling in an enigmatic way.

"I'm ensign Patricia Sokoleve, head medic of the Hazard Team, beta-squad." She said proudly. Lieutenant Xess allowed a smile to escape, as he recognized the name.

"Ahh, ensign! I was wondering when you'd get here!" Replied the lieutenant. The smile on the ensign's face grew wider with his greeting.

"Thank you sir... Although, I've been having some trouble finding Sickbay..." She replied with a light giggle. Xess couldn't help but let out a low chuckle at her remark.

"Ahh, yes. The ever confusing Nebula-class deck layout... It's different for each type of ship in the class you know." He replied in an equally light tone. Giving time for the lieutenant behind him to calm down, or plot his death... Which ever came first, but right now, he had something else to attend to.

"Really? But I thought that deck layouts are supposed to be universal? Came the young ensign. Again, Xess couldn't help but fell a sense of light amusement from the young doctor.

"Yes, under _normal_ circumstances... But the Nebula-class is, by design, not supposed to have such established things... You see, the Nebula-fleet was originally commissioned to replace the aging Miranda, and Oberth-fleets, which were more than a century old. In fact, most of the fleet yards didn't even build them anymore because the newer starship classes could carry out the same exact functions with better efficiency." Explained the lieutenant. By now, both the junior grade lieutenant, and the ensign were staring at him with blank looks. He felt a small inward smile form, as he watched the young lieutenant's reaction. He seemed to have forgotten his hell-bent rage, and was now just trying to process what he had just said.

"Wait, I served aboard a Miranda-class battleship during the Dominion War! If the Nebula-class was commissioned to _replace_ them, then why was Starfleet using an obsolete class!?" Asked the lieutenant. Xess gave a slight chuckle at the question.

"Lieutenant, while you were aboard that ship, what did it have? Basic sensors, and facilities, standard engines, and armed to the teeth, and then some with weapons. And most of all, it looked like everything there had been cannibalized so much, that it barely functioned... Am I right about that?" Asked the second in command. The lieutenant looked down, as he thought about what his superior had just said. Lieutenant Xess was just about to continue, when a small vibration rumbled through the deck plating. It was something that was slight, but the lieutenant had been aboard enough ships that were cloak-capable that he was able to recognize it. The two officers in front of him must have seen the look of both shock, and worry on his face.

"Sir, what's wrong?" Asked ensign Sokoleve. The Xess slapped his comm-badge, as he began moving quickly to the double doors.

"Xess to bridge, what's the statues of the cloaking device?" He asked, with an almost frantic voice as he walked quickly down the colorfully decorated corridor, with the lieutenant, and his new chief medical officer closely in tow.

"Sir, what's wrong!?" Asked the ensign once again. The vibration in the deck plating grew, with every passing second. He looked down the empty corridor, as he halted the two officer's behind him.

"Sir, what's going-"

"Shh! Listen!" He said, cutting the lieutenant off in mid sentence. The three officers listened to the surrounding structure. The vibration in the deck reverberated through the walls.

"What is that?" Asked the lieutenant, as she quickly looked around the surrounding area, trying to pinpoint were the sound was coming from.

_"Bridge here. Sir, we're having some trouble with the cloaking device. Just give us a few minutes to-"_

"Ensign, quickly, raise the shiel-" Shouted the lieutenant, as he was cut off by a laud crash the rocked the entire ship beneath them. The lieutenant didn't even wait for a reply from his subordinate, as he took off in a mad run.

**Main Bridge, IRWB Shar'leq, 1721 hrs.**

"Commander, we've found them!" Came the centurion from the tactical station at the center of the bridge. Commander Rek'na felt as if a surge of warp power was running through her, as she felt a wild grin spread across her face. She spun around to look towards the center of the bridge.

"Send the coordinates to rest of the fleet, and have them all open fire when we I give the signal!" She shouted, as she jumped from her station, and ran over to the young centurion. The young Romulin's hands danced across his consol, as he locked the ship's sensors, and powered their weapons. She could see that the they still didn't have enough power to activate the shields, but if this battle went in the wrong direction, then they wouldn't need them.

"Done, commander! The fleet have your orders!" Replied the centurion on the other side of the tactical consol. The commander, still grinning widely, looked ran over to the engineering station.

"Lieutenant, on my order, I want you to drop the cloak, and channel all that power into the disrupters!" She said. The older officer looked up at her with a shocked look.

"But commander, if I do that, then we won't have enough power for the shields!" She replied. Commander Rek'na let out a low giggle, as she turned back to her engineer. She placed a hand on the old woman's shoulder, and toned down her grin, into a gentle smile.

"Your right, we won't be able to power the shields if you do that... But we need the fire power-"

"I don't care! With that kind of power, we'll be able to double our weapon's power, but then that will leave us completely defenseless!" Said the lieutenant, cutting her off in mid-sentence. Commander Rek'na let out another laugh, as she turned away from her engineer.

"Lieutenant..." She said, as she blinked for a long moment. The lieutenant wasn't sure what her next order would be; If she would have her removed from her station, or if she would come to her senses, and return to her station. With the blink of an eye, the commander had spun around, and was now only inches from her face. She grunted, as she felt something cold in her side. Her breaths were becoming heavy, as surges of white-hot pain rippled through her body. She looked down to see the commander's hand grasping the butt of a dagger that was now lodged fairly deep into her side. It was then that she realized what was happening; Because of what she had done, the commander the one thing that would ensure her authorities safety by stabbing her through the heart. She leaned in closer as she spoke.

"...I'm relieving you of your station." She said, loud enough for it to be audible to rest of the crew, but low enough for it seem like a whisper in her ears. With that, she pulled her dagger out of the engineer, and the older Romulin slumped to the ground. She turned to another centurion who had been assisting the former engineer.

"You! Take over this station, and have this pile removed from command!" She said. The centurion stood at attention, as he followed her orders. Commander Rek'na's smile returned to it's former wild grin, as she turned back to the front of her bridge.

"And so it begins again... FIRE!!!"

**Main Bridge, USS Oasis, 1729 hrs.**

"The _Byakko's_ taken a direct hit... Captain, they're losing the cloak!" Came ensign Renamon from the tactical station. Lieutenant Zoe Orimoto turned to the main view screen, as she watched as several dozen ships ripple in and out of view. Her eyes widened, as several of them rippled into full view.

"No... It's the Romulin's! Renamon, have all ships drop the cloak, and turn to engage!" She shouted, as the rest of her own ships decloaked. She watched as one of the smaller _Saber_-class battleships broke formation, and turned to face the fleet. Zoe felt her heart stop, as she realized which vessel that one was.

"Captain, the _Valhalla's_, broken away from the fleet, and is hailing the Romulin flagship!" Came Robert from the helm. Zoe bit her lip, as she deactivated the restraints, and rose from her chair.

"On screen!" She said. The screen blinked on to the split images of sub-commander Vel'jon, and the Romulin officer, who called herself commander Rek'na. Zoe felt herself scowl inwardly at the woman. The one who was responsible for everything that had happened. But that wasn't what worried her the most...

_"Sub-commander... Vel'jon, was it? What are you doing there!?"_ Asked commander Rek'na. The sub-commander just looked back at her with a sly smile.

_"Ahh, commander... It's been a long time."_ He replied. The look of annoyance on the commander's face grew with the sub-commander's sarcasm.

_"Don't toy with me traitor! The blood of your fellow Romulin's is on your hands, as well as that of your commander's!"_ She retorted. The sub-commander simply blinked in response to her rage.

_"Traitor? You should speak! You, who sought to us the superior technology of the Federation to overthrow both the Praetor _(Pray-tore)_, and the senate! Now, I would suggest that you turn around, and go home. Or else..."_ Said Vel'jon, as he trailed off. Zoe might not have done that, because saying that was sure to aggravate a fight.

_"If you think your safe just because your aboard on of the Federation vessels, then think again sub-commander. We've... Upgraded several of our systems since the last battle. I'll see you in hell."_ Said commander Rek'na, as her side of the screen blinked off, allowing the sub-commander's channel to take up the whole screen.

"Sub-commander Vel'jon, is your crew ready?" She asked. The amused look on the sub-commander's face disappeared, as he nodded.

_"Yes ma'am, my crew are ready to fire on your command."_ He replied. Zoe felt a slight smile tug at the side of her face, as she looked at the screen. But it was short lived, as the bridge of the _Oasis_ rocked. The lieutenant took a deep breath, as she sat back down into her command chair.

"Sub-commander, the command is given... Engage the all Romulin forces!" She said. The sub-commander gave her the Romulin solute, as his side of the screen blinked off, being replaced with the battle that was going on outside.

"Ensign, target commander Rek'na's flagship, and fire!"

**Main Bridge, USS Valhalla, 1737 hrs.**

"Ahhhh!!!"

"Direct hit! The shields have lost thirteen percent power!" Came the centurion who was manning the tactical station at the rear of the bridge. The officer who had been teaching the young Romulin now laid sprawled out on the deck, his unseeing eyes looking up. He didn't need to check to see if he was alright, because he could already see a piece of torn metal sticking out from his left eye.

"Target the _Shar'leq_, and fire torpedoes!" He shouted, as another blast rocked the bridge. Sub-commander Vel'jon held onto the command chair's armrests, as a consol behind him exploded.

_Boo, boop. "Engineering to bridge, Vel'jon, what the hell's going on up there!?"_ Came one of the other Starfleet officers still onboard. Vel'jon slapped the small chevron device that he, along with the rest of his people had been issued.

"Bridge; We're under attack by a Romulin fleet. Lieutenant Wevno (W-eh-v-no) is dead, and we have been ordered by captain Orimoto to retaliate!" Replied the sub-commander, as the room rocked once again.

_"Understood. Just don't do anything against regulations. Engineering out."_ Replied the ensign as he signed off. Vel'jon looked back up at the screen, as he watched another Warbird fly past them. He took a deep breath, as he thought about the reasons why he had joined the Imperial Defense Force in the first place. Now, they all seemed so small, as he exhaled as the bridge once again rocked.

"Commander, we're losing the shield grid!" Came the young officer. The sub-commander shut his eyes for a moment, as he tried to recall several dozen seemingly ambiguous numbers.

"Centurion, aim the ship at the _Shar'leq_, and prepare to engage the F.T.L. drive..." He said. the rest of the bridge crew looked over at him in shock.

"Sub-commander?" Asked the pilot. He shot the officer a damning look.

"Are you questioning my orders, centurion!?" He asked, his teeth glowing with a greenish hue in the dull lighting of the bridge. The other officer turned away.

"No sir... Preparing for emergency ramming..." Replied the other officer. Vel'jon allowed his look to soften, as he took a deep breath.

"If this goes right, then we won't need to... Now, full spee-" Just as the sub-commander was about to give his order, the bridge began to shake violently, tossing the sub-commander clear across the room. He clung onto the railing that separated the center of the bridge from the rest of the command area. The whole room lit up with a brilliant light that seemed to be radiating from the screen.

"What in the name of _Fuor'tu'vure_ was... That..." Said Vel'jon, as he looked up at the main screen. Right in front of where the _Valhalla_ was heading, a giant singularity had opened up. It's silver edges sweeping away whatever got close to it's edge; It almost looked like something out of the old Romulin legends. Then, just as he was about to turn away, the center of the anomaly opened. It's giant, gaping mouth showing an almost cooling blue, as several objects quickly glided out of it. Sub-commander Vel'jon felt his pupils dilate, as he recognized two of the three ships that had papered. The sleek, green paint of it's hull gleaming in the light of the singularity. Then as quickly as the thing had arrived, it vanished in a nearly blinding white light.

**Main Bridge, UTS Deadalus, 1744 hrs.**

"We've cleared the rift!!!" Shouted lieutenant Kitagawa from the front of the bridge, as he released his hand from the top of the helm consol. Captain Flamon pulled the piece of shrapnel out from the metal lock where it had gotten lodged in. When he tried to deactivate the lock, he herd the clanking of the lock.

_'Great, it's broken...'_ He thought, as he pulled on the broken device, the quad-pin lock didn't budge. He huffed, as he looked over towards his first officer. The commander was still recovering from the rough ride that they had all just taken, but already, he was back in his seat working quickly.

"Statues report!" He said, as he watched the rest of his crew recover. Meanwhile, Flamon was pulling the repair pin out from his commbadge to use as a tool to get his restraint off. Earlier he was making a note to himself to have the rest of the main bridge stations equipped with them, but now he thinking of having Koichi redesign his entirely.

"We've taken on moderate damage...Shields are down by seventy-three percent, ablative generators one through eight are shot, and the slip-drive's gone off-line. But we've still got the-" Lieutenant Darmont said, just before he cut himself off. Flamon never liked the sound of that, as he looked over towards the officer.

"Lieutenant, what's wrong?" Asked commander Matsuki, as he turned to look at the lieutenant. The older human's face turned a ghostly white, as he looked up from his board.

"Aey captin', U'm detectin' another fifty-seven Romulin Warbirds, and nineteen Federation starships over here!" Came lieutenant Impmon from the tactical station. Flamon felt the fur on his tail stand on end, as he herd the report. His head snapped to the front of the bridge as he shouted.

"On screen!" The screen blinked on to the sight of a battle in progress. Dozens of deep-green Romulin ships fired upon the sleek hulls of less than two dozen Federation ships. Flamon looked over to the left side of the screen, where he saw a battle scarred Sovereign-class starship floating off. As the ship rotated, Flamon tried to make out the writing on it's scorched hull.

"Sir, I've got a lock on one the fleet... It's ours! Came commander Matsuki. Captain Flamon starred at the sight on the screen, as the two mighty fleets faced off. The ship rocked, as a stray torpedo impacted their shields.

"Hey captain, um gettin' a message from one of the Federation ships- It's Zoe!" Came ensign Elktramon from the communications station. Flamon gripped the bent metal of his restraint, as he turned to the other rookie hybrid.

"Well what are ya waitin' for!? Put her through!" He shouted, as his grip on the restraint tightened. The screen blinked on the image of a dark Nova-class bridge. Standing back at the main tactical station was Renamon, who was working with the Betazoid ensign sitting at the helm Flamon recognized her as ensign Robert, the hazard team pilot. Sitting at the center of the small bridge, sat the one girl whom he had always fought with, in both battle, and against each other.

_"_Oasis_ to unidentified Starfleet vessels, if you can, then please, get out of this area, and head straight to sector zero-zero-one. Do not detour to any other location! Repeat, only head to sector zero-zero-"_

"This is captain Takuya Kanabara, of the Federation Timeship _Deadalus_. Lieutenant, if you can, then coordinate your attacks with my ship!" Came captain Flamon, as he cut the lieutenant off. She eyed the screen queryingly, as the connection between the two ships was made.

_"Who the hell are you!?"_ She asked. Takuya released his grip on the restraint, as moved his head foreword.

"I'll explain later lieutenant, but for the meantime, just follow your orders! _Deadalus_, out!" He said, as he manually closed the connection from his chair. The screen blinked off, as Flamon once again grabbed the restraint that was holding him in his chair, and with a tight squeeze, he crushed the mechanism. He turned to his first officer.

"Commander, launch, all shuttles, and runabouts, including my yacht, and have them protect the _Venture_, along with any other of our own disabled ships!" He ordered, as he shot his duplicate a stern look. The young commander returned the stair with a quick nod, as quickly went to work. The captain then quickly turned towards the rookie-level lieutenant standing at the tactical station.

"Lieutenant, activate the battle sphere, and target the Romulin squad leader. I want this battle over as quickly as possible!" He Said, as he turned back to the front of the ship. The red-alert klaxons still blaring, as the ship once again head into battle.

"Aye captin'; Battle sphere engaged!" Came the little Imp Digimon. Flamon shot another glance over to his first officer. He must have noticed his glance, as he spoke-up.

"Captain?" He asked. Flamon didn't turn away from the front of the bridge.

"Commander, I think you know what we need..." He said, as he continued to check the ship statues. The commander nodded, as reached for his commbadge.

"Matsuki to ensign Guilmon... Get ready boy, where goin' out." He said, as he stood up from his station, and nodded to lieutenant Darmont at the Ops station. Within seconds, he was engulfed the shining salute of the transporter. The bridge rocked as he completely disappeared from sight.

"Transport complete!" Came lieutenant Darmont. Flamon looked back to the front of the bridge, as he watched the battle continue. With just one more word, they too would be joining the fight... And continue their struggle to protect what's important to them.

"Engage!"

**Romulin Battlefield, 1759 hrs.**

"Commander, how did we get here in the first place? I thought we were stuck in the Digital World again?" Asked Guilmon, as the two materialized within the weakened shields of the _Deadalus_. Takato turned himself towards the sight of the battle, as a pair of Romulin Warbirds fired their disrupters at the _U.S.S. Albatross_, effectively blasting the warp-nacelle off of the Aegian-class vessel. Takato grabbed hold of his Digivice, as he turned back to his partner.

"I'm not really sure how it happened boy, but we're here now, and the fleet needs our help!" Replied the commander, as he held out his digivice toward the rookie, as the small holographic screen activated.

_"BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION."_ Went the device, as it began to glow an almost heavenly golden color.

"BIOMERGE, ACTIVATE!" Shouted commander Takato Matsuki, as he pulled the small, glowing device close to him. He felt it's warmth surround him, as every nerve in his body was numbed.

"GUILMON, BIOMERGE TOO..." Said his partner, as he too was absorbed into the light. He felt his entire molecular structure come apart, as the two of them combined their individual powers. He then felt bits, and pieces of his body reform into their now familiar secondary forms. As the process of their digivolution completed itself, Takato trusted his body forward, as both he, and Guilmon shouted out their new form.

"GALLANTMON!!!" They both shouted in unison, as the golden light quickly faded.

"Alright Guilmon, let's do this!" He said, as he closed both his hands in order to create their shield, and lance. He looked back out into the battlefield, as the Akira-class Timeship above them began to move.

_"Well boy, this is going to be a challenge..."_ Said Takato, as began to move their body in an attempt to force their own motion. It was then that they herd the heavy rumbling of several dozen impulse thruster. They looked behind them to see the shuttle crafts that the captain had ordered to protect the disabled ships had launched. But that wasn't what really got their attention. What had actually caused them to look back was the familiar whine of a different kind of engine.

_"Hey Takato look, it's Grani!"_ Came Guilmon's voice from somewhere within his body, though Takato didn't exactly know where. They turned their body fully around, as the small vessel approached them.

_Badunk, badunk. "Grani to Gallantmon, please come in..."_ Echoed the voice of commander Andromon within their head. no matter what happened, Takato would never get used to that.

_"Commander? What are you doing here!? Shouldn't you be helping to guard the-"_

_"Your captain told me to launch my vessel because you would need some assistance maneuvering yourselves out here."_ Replied the commander over their internal communications. Takato smirked at the fact that the captain had realized this before they had. Though, he still couldn't help but worry about the other ships.

_"Alright then, let's finish this fight quickly!"_ Guilmon said. With that, Takato maneuvered them on top of the Digital Warship, and placed their feet onto their familiar spots. Just as they did this, multiple clamps locked their feet in place.

"Alright, let's do this!!!" Gallantmon said, as they rushed forward into the battle.

"Yuggoth Blaster!" They said, as they pointed their lance strait ahead. The powerful particle cannon mounted in the front of the vessel fired off, hitting, and slicing a Romulin Warbird clear in two while colliding with another Warbird that was behind it.

_"Now, to defend the fleet..."_ Said Takato, as he turned the Ark-class vessel towards another squadron, and fired once again.

**Main Cockpit, Runabout Zzyzx, 1808 hrs.**

"Stop that, I can't get a tractor lock on the _Venture_!" Shouted ensign Shral, as he quickly punched in several new commands into his consol. Meanwhile, crewman Tommy Himi was sitting beside him, as he steered the small ship. Zipping in, and out of the borage of weapons fire. He may have been small, and too young to gain an actual Starfleet commition, but something small like that never stopped him from gaining a place with his friends, not matter how small it was.

"But I can't! at least not without getting hit by all that crossfire!" He retorted, as he rolled the small craft, avoiding a stray torpedo. He herd the two others behind him, who where just trying to hang on for dear life.

"Ohh! Tommy slow down, or else we won't _need_ to avoid that crossfire!" Shouted Bokumon from the back, as he held onto the edge of another consol.

"Come on Tommy, faster! Faster!" Shouted Neemon, as he waved his hands in the air. Bokumon grabbed onto his pants, and pulled them back to an extreme.

"Shut up, don't encourage him!" He said, as let go of the elastic band. They snapped back, causing the other rookie Digimon to moan in pain, as he held the spot where his wasteland had hit.

"OW! That hurt!" He shouted, as he danced a little. Tommy couldn't help but giggle, as listened to the two. Beside him, the ensign was sighing in frustration.

"Why did we have to bring _them_ along!?" He asked, as manipulated several more commands on his consol. After that, the ride seemed to go a little more smoothly.

"It was because the bay doors where sealed, and the atmospheric force field was off-line." He replied, as he blasted the port thrusters for a few seconds. The view outside the runabout shifted again, as they spun. Just then, small cockpit rocked, as something impacted their shields. The lights began to blink, as several consoles exploded behind them.

"We're hit! Runabout _Zzyzx_ (Z-ick-s) to _Deadalus_, we're hit! We're losing main power!" Shouted ensign Shral over the comm, as several more sparks showered the group. Red alert claxons rang out through the small room, as Tommy tried to regain control of the ship.

_Err, er. "Warning, power distribution feedback surge detected with the main fusion reactor. Reactor breach in fifty seconds."_ Came the cool, crisp voice of the computer. By now, both Bokumon, and Neemon where panicking, as they both grabbed onto the edge of the emergency transporter, avoiding the fire that was raging where they had just been standing.

"See, I told you this would happen!" He shouted, as he tried to activate the transporter, but with no effect.

"The transporters are off-line!" Came the ensign, as he continued to vainly tap in new commands.

"We need to get out of here!" Tommy shouted, as he looked up, and out the view port. After a second of working his own consol, ensign Shral looked up. His blue, Andorian antenna's shooting straight up with realization.

"Crewman, do you have your digivice!?" He asked. Tommy nodded, as he looked over the officer. Without warning, he got up, and ran to the back of the cockpit, where he pulled out the fire extinguisher.

"Oh, I think we have bigger problems on out hands, than putting out a little fire!" Shouted Bokumon, who was now trying to fit inside one of the environmental suits. The ensign then grabbed the phaser out from the rear storage unit, and set it to one of it's higher settings.

"You two, grab on!" He said to both Bokumon, and Neemon, as pointed the phaser out towards the viewport. It was then, that the crewman realized what he was doing

_Err, er. "Warning, fifteen seconds to fusion reactor breach."_ Came the audio warning of the computer again. Bokumon jumped out of the suit, as he held up his fist.

"Are you crazy!? If you do that, then we'll be sucked out into space!" Shouted the rookie Digimon. The ensign smiled as he shot a glance back at them.

"Do you have any better ideas!? Because from what I'm seeing, this is better then staying here!" He said, as he turned back to the front of the ship. Both Tommy, and Neemon where already grabbing onto both of his sleeves, as he aimed the small weapon."

_Err, er. "Warning, Fusion reactor breach in ten seconds. Ten.."_ Began the computer, as it began to count down. Bokumon huffed, as too grabbed on to the ensign's uniform.

_"Nine."_

"Okay, this better be worth it!" He said, as the computer continued to count.

_"Eight."_ The ensign shifted his weight a little, as he locked his eyes on the spot of transparent aluminum.

_"Seven."_

"Everyone hang on!!!" He shouted, as he pressed the trigger. A bright, orange light came roaring out, as it hit the viewport. The glass shattered, as the air pressure within the cockpit equalized with that outside, pulling the quadess out into space. Bokumon held his breath, as the group of four floated away from the damaged vessel. Ensign Shral activated the fire extinguisher, sending the group flying away, just as the Runabout Zzyzx exploded. A giant ball of orange, and red superheated plasma erupted from the spot where the small ship had once floated.

"Oh!!! That was a close one!" Shouted Bokumon, as he finally let his breath go. Tommy couldn't help but giggle, as he turned to his superior.

"We should try to head for the _Venture_, we can slip into one of their hull breaches, and hide there." Came the ensign, as he turned the group towards the damaged Romulin vessel. Just then, another stray disrupter blast shot right past them, causing Bokumon to shout in fear.

"OHH!! Well you better get a move on it now, or else we might still end up just like the shuttle!" Came Bokumon, as he wrapped his arms around the ensign.

"Well- Then... Stop, chocking... Me!" Replied the ensign, as struggled to breath.

_'This isn't going to work, not like this... I have to do something!'_ He thought, as he contemplated what he should do. It was then that he remembered that it wasn't just the senior staff who could use digivolution.

"Wait, I've got an idea!" Said the crewman, as he put his booted feet on the officer's leg. With a powerful push, he floated away from the group.

"Wait, Tommy!" Shouted Bokumon, and the ensign, as he floated off into open space. He turned himself around to face them, as he pulled out his D-tecter, and activated the multi-layered thractial code in his hand. With a quick waving on wrists, he waved the code of pure data over the top of the device.

"EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" He shouted, as a bright light from his digivice suddenly engulfed him. Suddenly, his entire world faded away, as the raw data began imprint itself over his own quantum form. He screamed as a sharp pain pierced it's way through his body.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!" Within seconds, the pain disappeared, as his own evolution went into it's final stages.

"KORIKAKUMON!!!" He shouted, as he waved his two axes in a cutting motion. The light suddenly disappeared, returning him the battle field, and his friends.

"Hang on guys..." He said, as he grabbed on the trio, and aimed them towards the damaged Warbird.

"Wait! Tommy, just what do you think your doing!?" Asked Bokumon, as grabbed onto the arm that the young crewman had formally been using. The ultimate-level Digimon just gave him a wry smile, as he pulled them back.

"Well, what does it look like I'm doing? Just do me a favor, and hang on..." He said, as he flung them towards the vessel. Bokumon screamed, as they headed straight for the hole in the ships hull. From the extreme distance that Korikakumon had tossed them, he could see that they had already made it, and that ensign Shral was already using the fire extinguisher to soften their landing.

"Good luck guys..." He said, as he turned back to the battle at hand.

"AVALANCH AXES!"

**Main Bridge, UTS Deadalus, 1817 hrs.**

"Report!!" Shouted Captain Flamon, as held onto his chair's arm rests. The bridge buzzed with commotion, as the red alert klaxons flashed. Much to the captain's annoyance.

"We've taken anotha' hit to da ventral (bottom) shields! We're down ta nineteen percent!" Came lieutenant Impmon from the tactical station, as another impact rocked the bridge.

"Most of the Runabouts have made it to their assigned coordinates, and have started moving the disabled vessels all out of range!" Came lieutenant Darmont from the operations station. Flamon sighed in relief, as he herd this. He felt his whole body relax, as the adrenaline surge that was flowing through his body only a moment earlier died down. He then looked back down at his personal display consol, as he began formulating the next part of his plan.

"Alright then, load, and prepare to fire another full spread of quantum torpi-"

_Boo boo boop. Boo boo boop._ " Hey captain! Um gettin' a distress call from one of our rescue ships over here!" Came ensign Elktramon from the other side of the bridge. Flamon felt the adrenaline surge return, as he felt every hair on his tail begin to stand on end.

"On screen!" He shouted, practically jumping from his command chair. The screen blinked on to the face of one of the only Andorian officers on his ship. Flamon gasped as he recognized the two panicking Digimon behind him, along with the young kid sitting to his right, carefully manipulating his consol as fast as his small arms could run.

_"Runabout _Zzyzx_ to _Deadalus_, we're hit! We're losing main power!"_ Said the ensign. Flamon fell back into the seat of his command chair, as he stared at the screen speechless, and horrified. He watched, the youngest of the chosen children from his own world spiraled into the jaws of death. He dug his clawed fingers into fabric of his chair, as he felt a twinge of pain, and anger well up within him.

"Lieutenant, can you get a lock on them!?" He asked, as another blast rocked the bridge. He felt the impulse engines of the small, _Akira-class_ Timeship over-fire, as they rushed foreword in an evasion maneuver. It was then that the red alert silence finally silenced, as a consol behind him exploded. Flamon cursed under his breath, as he jumped out of his chair. He looked back over at him former seat, to see a large piece of shredded metal had gone through the top of his chair. Instead of going to another station, he went up to his chair, and pulled the shard out from the soft fabric before sitting back down into his now burnt, and torn seat.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't beam them aboard without lowering the shields! We'll have to find another way!" Came Darmont, as he momentarily paused to answer him. Flamon once again dug his clawed fingers into the area just below his personal consoles. He now feeling the soft padding of his armrest, as his claws tore thought the burnt fabric above. His jaw locked down so hard on itself, that he could've sworn that he herd the sound of his own teeth cracking. He ignored that cold pain that shot through his mouth, as he began to close his fists tighter.

"Dammit!" He shouted, as he tore away the rest of the fabric covering from his armrest, and slammed his fist back down into the now exposed, soft padding as another torpedo impacted the shields. It was then that Elktramon spoke up.

"Hey, I've still got their comm-signatures!" He shouted. Flamon looked over to his communications officer, as he herd this. The ensign continued.

"...They say, they've escaped the Runabout, and around now heading for the_ Venture_!" He said. The captain felt a surge of relief, as he unclamped his teeth, and released his claws. He felt pain shoot through his hands were his claws had pierced right through the fabric into his hand. He also tasted the light, metallic taste of blood leaking from the tooth that he had cracked, but for now, he ignored the pain, as he focused back onto the battle field before him.

"Alright then... Target the first squadron leader, and fire at will." He said, as he relaxed the rest of his body. The bridge around him buzzed, as everyone carried out their orders. he felt the rumble of the weapons discharging, while a borage of weapons fire impacted their shields. Then, he saw something that he never expected... He saw a brilliant light on the edge of the screen. The light died within a second, but he already knew exactly what it was.

_'You better not do anything stupid Tommy.'_ He thought, as he formulated his next order.

**Romulin Battlefield, 1829 hrs.**

"FROZEN ARROWHEADS!!!" Shouted Korikakumon, as he fired several strands of frozen hair that shot out from his back. The strands attached themselves to the shields of a single Warbird, as it flew by, pulling him along with it, as his hair crackled against green barrier.

"_Korikakumon, watch out!!!_" Shouted Gallantmon, as he pulled himself closer to the small vessel, and held up his axes. He snapped his hair from the ice that was holding them to the shields of the vessel. He spun himself around, as he landed on the pads of ice that he had created on the grid, and saw that another Warbird had fired several torpedoes at him. He jumped away from the Warbird, as causing the torpedoes to hit where he had only been standing less than a second ago.

"Thanks commander!" He said, as flew past the officer. His face was almost completely covered by his armor, save for his eyes, as the two moved past each other at the same relative speed. The young crewman decided that now would have to be the best time, if he was going to continue with his previous plan of attack. So, he once again spun around, and held up his axes, as he prepared to attack.

"AVALANCH- Ahhhhhh!!!" He shouted, as he felt the heat of a disrupter canon wash across his back. He could smell the scent of his own fur burning off, as his though hid began to crust over.

"_Crewman!!!_" Shouted the commander and his partner in there unison voice as they herd him cry out in pain. Unfortunately, they where unable to help, as they made a hard turn to avoid another blast from the same weapon. Korikakumon writhed in pain, as he tried to regain his balance. He landed hard on the surface of one of a derelict Warbird, and grabbed onto his jagged edge. Tommy felt his entire body shift in, and out of existence, as he struggled to hold onto his form.

_'No, it can't end like this! It just can't!'_ He thought to himself. He opened his eyes, as he looked out to the battlefield. memories of his parents, and his brother flung through his head. He remembered what it was like to be with them, before and after he went to the Digital World. Then suddenly, a stray torpedo impacted the hull of the disabled vessel, causing what was left of it's engines to explode.

"NOOO!" Shouted the young crewman. He felt his sprit form disappear, as he returned to his normal, and now injured state. He felt his body twist, as he was flung away from the damaged warship, and for a second, he felt comforted. Almost as if he was home again, flying across his room to land on his bed. He imagined landing in it's soft covers; snuggling into the down of his pillow. He imagined his mother walking past the open door of his room, smiling, as she watched him. He imagined his father coming in to scold him about how that was the only bed that he was getting. He imagined his older brother sighing in annoyance. Though, it was probably at the both of them.

_'No... I don't want it to end like this! Everyone, I want to see you again! I will see you again!'_ He thought, as he continued to float further into the field. He felt tiered, and his body wanted to him to sleep.

"_Tommy!!!_" Came the voice of Gallantmon. Tommy opened his eyes, as he herd the engines from the small ship, that was _Grani_ rush toward him. H fought the drowsiness, as he moved his right arm, causing pain to shoot through his body, as he moved the damaged limb. Then another Warbird came up behind him, and fired several volleys of torpedoes. Tommy tried to shout out to his superior, but he choked on his own breath, as he coughed up a spatter of blood. He stared in horror, as he watched the weapons rush towards their target. He closed his eyes, as he wished that he could help him. Suddenly, the cold air around him disappeared, as the sounds of the raging battle disappeared. The young crewman opened his eyes, only to see that he was engulfed in a bright, golden light.

"My human spirit of Kumamon... My beast spirit of Korikakumon..." He said, as looked to both of his sides. He could feel both their powers coursing through him, as looked down at his digivice.

"This... Can't be..." He said, as he watched his D-tecter's blinking screen. He could see that it was still active, but it was low on power. Which, he thought was weird, because the thing never seemed to lose power while he was in the digital world.

_"Tommy..."_ Came a deep voice from behind him. he turned around to see a giant furry creature, with two long horns that looked like they belonged to that of a Ram. It's hair was white, and it's ends where tied together with a red rope. Tommy couldn't help but stare at the colossal creature.

"Who are you?" He asked. The giant creature didn't budge from it's place, but instead just moved it's golden, armor-clad hove out from beneath it's coat.

_"I am AncientMegatheriumon; The original worrier of Ice."_ It said. The young crewman felt a shiver run down through his spine, as he herd it's title.

"Wait, _your_ the ancient worrier!? But, I thought Kumamon, and Korikakumon where-"

_"Those are my lower champion, and ultimate forms... Empty shells that where created of my power when I, and the other nine worriers sealed ourselves away on our long slumber..."_ Said the giant Digimon.

"What do you want?" Tommy asked. The Mega-level Digimon lowered his head, as he spoke to answer his question.

_"I want to help you fight, young Human... But I do not have the power to allow you to co-inhabit this form. I can only guide you so far; But it is _you_ who must fuse my spirits together..."_ He said, his voice rumbling as he spoke. Tommy knew what he was talking about. Every time he fought, and was stuck in some kind of jam, he had always felt something within him. Something holding his will, whispering in his ear never to give up. And now, he knew what that was.

"Alright, I'll give it everything I've got!" He said, as he grasped his D-tecter with a new sense of purpose, and understanding. The light faded back into the field of battle. Everything was still moving as slowly as it had before. He could still see Gallantmon, and the _Grani_ rushing towards him, followed closely by the Romulin torpedoes. So without hesitation, he held out both of his hands, as he called up both sets of his thractial code.

"EXECUTE, NOW! FUSION EVOLUTION!"He shouted, as he activated both of his spirits. He once again screamed out in pain, as he felt both codes press themselves over his body. After a moment, the pain was gone, and he could fell an overwhelming power flowing through him.

"BLIZZARDMON!" Crewman Himi shouted, as the light faded, revealing a body that covered in an armor made completely out of ice. On his hands, where thick, green gloves with the symbol of Kumamon printed on top of them. He also wore green-colored boots that were connected to a belt that ran all the way up the bottom of his ice armor to the waist, where they connected with two clamps that held onto his axes. And finally, his face beard a resemblance to that of Kumamon, with the exception that he had a cloth extending up from his armor, covering most of his head. Then, as he took a single deep breath in his new form, time began to resume it's normal speed, as the battle resumed it's normal pace. He didn't waste any time calling forth his new power, as pulled his axes off of their clamps.

"ICECAP SMASHER!" He shouted, as tossed his two weapons at the torpedoes; smashing right through them, and continuing on to the Warbird behind them. They smashed through it's green-clad hull, causing a fireball of orange to erupt from it's backside, as his axes returned to him. Gallantmon stopped, as he saw his new form.

"_Crah- Crewman!?_" Asked the commander, as he looked him over a few times. He couldn't help but smile his reaction.

"Your welcome sir..." He said, as he moved himself into a new position. He held his arms out to the sides, as he suddenly slapped his hands together, causing a laud rumble to reverberate through the field. As he pulled his hands apart, he could see that all the matter between them was solidifying into one solid form.

"ABSOLUTE ZERO ENCAPSOLATION!" He shouted, as several thousand strings of ice shout out from his hands, freezing all the disrupter blasts, and torpedo spreads in their wakes. Literally freezing anything they touched, until they reached their targets. Ice sheets began to form on the hulls of all the Warbirds they touched. Their movement completely stopped. While a few ships where able evade them, and exit the field, Blizzardmon had already captured most of the fleet. As the last ship froze, Blizzardmon pulled his hands off the ball of now solid ice, as he floated away, observing his handiwork.

"_Crewman, that was amazing..._" Came the commander from behind. Tommy just replied, by laughing, as he reverted back to his original form.

"Come on, sir, let's go home..." He said, shooting the elder officer a kind smile, as he too revered back to his original form, and returned the smile.

"Right, let's get inside..." He said, as the trio walked to the back of the small vessel.

**Turbolift Five, UTS Deadalus, 0616 hrs.**

"Well, it's going to take some getting used to, I guess..." Said Lieutenant Zoe Orimoto, as she, Captain Flamon, and lieutenant Minamoto rode the lift up to the bridge. Flamon smiled at her remark. It had taken him almost an hour to convince her, commander Wong, Koji, and ensign Katou that he was who he said he was, and they _still_ had to make the trip to sickbay to talk to commander Matsuki about it. But now, after one hell of a night, they where all on their way to the bridge.

"I'll say!" Came lieutenant Minamoto, as he crossed his arms, and looked away. Flamon smiled at how his little, "incursion" to the _Enterprise_ with Henry, and Jerry had changed his outlook on everything. He was still cynical, and quiet, but out of it all, he could see that something was... Different. He decided to just dismiss the feeling, as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"You think it's weird for you!? What about me? I have to sit in my command chair with this tail... And trust me, Starfleet obviously didn't have fifth limbs in mind when they designed the mark seven..." He said, as he too crossed his arms, and leaned back against the wall of the car. He herd a chuckle come from his right.

"I don't know... I kinda like it. It goes well with your uniform..." She said, as she looked ahead to the doors. Both Flamon, and shot her querying looks, just as the doors opened onto the bridge. They all looked out onto the busy epicenter of the ship, as they all exited. Koji walked over to his station, while Zoe, moved closer to the communications array, smiling at Elktramon all the while. Flamon smiled inwardly to himself, as he carefully sat down in his command chair, and logged himself in.

"Captain... I've got the repair logs for the fleet." Came commander Matsuki, as he held a PADD out towards him. He, his partner Guilmon, and crewman Himi had all taken a pretty rough beating during the battle, which, if you were to look out any view port, could see that very last moment frozen forever in time for the Romulin's. Flamon took the device, and looked it over.

"All surviving ships in the fleet have been repaired far enough to withstand extended warp-speeds, and are ready to move out on your order sir." Said the commander, as Flamon scrolled through the device. As he reached the bottom, he noticed that there was something wrong... Or should he say, something missing.

"The _Enterprise_, _Grani_ and _Venture_ aren't listed, why not?" He asked. He could see the teen sigh as he turned his whole body towards him.

"Captain Picard, and commanders Andromon, and Tal'Rajen requested that they not be listed as apart of the _Deadalus_ fleet... They said that this wasn't their fleet..." He said. Flamon looked back at the officer, returning the heavy sigh, as he leaned back in his chair.

"What the hell do they think they're-"

"Ahh... Sir, they said, not the _Deadalus_ fleet. They insisted on it, but they will be returning to Earth with us..." Said Takato cutting him off. Flamon looked at him quizzically.

"What do you mean? If they're not going to be returning as apart of the fleet, then how?" He asked. At this, Takato cracked a small grin, as he took in a deep breath, and lifted his head a little higher.

"They said, they'll be returning as apart of the United Star Fleet..." Replied the commander. Flamon couldn't help but smile at this as well. He felt as if everything that the Federation was founded upon; Friendship, cooperation, curiosity... Unity, were all coming together by default while in pursuit of a common goal: To protect. But then he looked back over to the screen, and was remained of the price of those dreams. It was a heavy one to pay, but it was a price that they would have eventually had to pay.

_'This is worth it, it has to be...'_ He thought to himself, as he looked away from the screen. Instead, he turned his gaze over to the communications station, where he saw ensign Elktramon, and lieutenant Orimoto talking, and laughing, and just enjoying life. He felt a small piece of his grin return as he saw this.

"Ensign, hail the fleets, and inform them to prepare to engage warp on my command." He said, as he slightly leaned forward in his chair. The whole of the bridge snapped to attention with this, as the commotion slightly died down.

"Gotcha catpin'!" Came the ensign, as he tapped in several commands to his station. Flamon then looked back to the helm, where lieutenant Kitagawa was sitting, turned in his seat to look directly at him, as he awaited the order. Flamon decided to indulge the officer.

"Helm, set course for sector zero, zero one; The Terrain System. Maximum warp..." He said, as he leaned back in his chair, as the lieutenant tapped in the commands. After a few seconds, he lifted his head back up, as he glanced back towards him.

"Course set, we're ready to head back to Earth on your orders..." Came the lieutenant. The grin on the captain's face grew back into an all-out smile, as he lifted his hand, pointed his clawed finger straight ahead.

"Engage."


End file.
